SAO: Redemption
by GreySwordsman
Summary: This story take place after Phantom Bullet Arc. In this story we follow Mikael after he escaped Sword Art Online as he tries to find his brother Kirito with the help of Hacker. This leads him to enter ALfhiem Online where encounter familiar faces. However as Mikael search for his Brother while helping HACKER an enemy lurks in the shadow who is connect with Laughing Coffin. Enjoy!.
1. Chapter 1- Relocation

**Chapter 1-Relocation**

 **This is the sequel to SAO: Tales from the Coffin. In this story Mikael is back except this time he is in the real world. Mikael has now begun his search for his brother after learning the real identity of a player known as Kirito. He isn't alone in his search as the person he knows as HACKER is help him while HACKER has Mikael help him with his own mission. This story take place right after the Phantom Bullet Arc in main SAO storyline.**

I put the last of my virtual reality equipment into the box. I looked around the empty room that used to be my bedroom. I felt strange seeing it completely emptyexcept for the one box that contained my VR equipment and the games I had with it. I opened the box slightly to take a look at the game I had placed on the top. I looked at the game case of Sword Art Online. "I can't believe it has been a year since this death game was beaten, I wonder how they are doing" I said to myself think about Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Lizbeth and Agil. "I should of went to that celebration when Agil invited me" I said yet again to myself. I thought back to what happen during the two year in SAO. I then remember what happened the day that I woke up.

( **Flashback** )

After have taking my time to getting ready. My adoptive parent came into my room with Lisa behind them. My adoptive mother Yukiko instantly hugged me when she saw me standing near the mirror. I felt her tears through my hospital gown. "Oh Mikael my child I am so glad that you have woken up" she told me. "It's okay mom I'm fine it's good to see you again" I responded. My adoptive father John put his hand on my mother shoulder and said "Come on Yukiko, Mikael just got up he still hasn't fully recovered." "I know it just that I'm so happy to have my little boy back" My mother responded. Suddenly a doctor came through the door into my hospital room. "Oh you must be Mikael's parent. I'm sorry to ask this but you will need to leave the room for a moment as I just need to check Mikael's health" he told my parents. "Okay we will leave the room and be back after the check-up is done with your clothes Mikael" my mother said to me. "Thanks Mom" I responded. My parents and sister soon left the room leaving me alone with the doctor. "Okay could please sit on the bed please" He told me. I did what he asked while he called for a nurse who brought in a cart full medical equipment. As I sat on the bed he told me "okay I just going to check your health to see if it okay to let you leave since you have spent two years stuck in the virtual world." He picked up the stethoscope and check my heart beat before writing something down on a clipboard. He then took out reflex hammer and tapped it against my knee which caused it to flinch. He once again wrote something down on the clipboard. "Okay could you please step on the weight scale" he asked. I got off the bed and stepped on the weight scale. It said 80 kilograms. "Okay now I just need to take blood sample and then we would be done here. You should count yourself lucky that you are healthy but you were being fed by a man who kept coming in every day" he told me as he took out a needle.

"Wait someone came to see me every day and kept me fed" I asked him. "Yep he is now waiting outside to meet you" he told me while the needle made contact with my arm. My blood filled the entire needle. "Okay we are going to check your blood and get the result to you by next week. Okay that is all the test for today. You just need to come back tomorrow since we will need to see if your brain has been affected" the doctor told me as he left the room. Suddenly a tall man dressed in a suit came into the room. "It's a pleasure to meet Mikael Kitagawa, I am Amano Naozane" He said to me. "It's nice to meet you too Mr Naozane. I take it that you were the one who was looking after me. I guess I should thank you" I told him. "That thank you is not necessary. My employer asked me to take care of you" he said to me. "Your employer?" I asked him. "Yes my employer soon it necessary that you are look after while in the virtual world" he told me. All of the sudden a phone began ringing. I took it out of his pocket and tapped it. "Yes sir, it's Naozane" he said into the phone. "Yes I am with him right now. He knows that someone was looking after him. You want me to put him on" He said. "Okay understood sir" he responded into the phone before handing it to me. "Hello" I said into the phone. "Hello Mikael" responded a distorted voice. "Who is this" I asked the other person on the phone. "This is HACKER, Mikael" the voice told me. "How do I know your HACKER. Tell me something only HACKER would know" I asked them. "Okay" the voice said before then telling me the whole story of me and Akuro which I had only told HACKER. "Okay I believe you are who you say you are. Well I guess I should thank you for looking after me" I told him. "Your welcome also thank you as well" he said to me. "Why are you thanking me" I asked him. "Because of you all those people are now back in the real as well as I was able to pay back a debt" He told me. "A debt" I asked him curiously. "Yeah I will tell you about it when we meet in the real world. But Mikael there is reason I am contacting you now. Sword Art Online may be over but I need your help. The system that ran SAO known as the Cardinal was taking away from ARGUS and was given to several different companies who have used it created games. I need to go into those games and beat them when you have beaten them a will be able to upload a program into the system which will stop another incident like SAO from happening. So what do you say Mikael will you help me" he told me.

"Only two question why me and why should I do this after I just got out of the virtual world" I asked him. "Mikael I need your help with this because I need someone that I can trust to do this job and since you are the only gamer I can trust it made sense that I would get your help after we helped each other in Sword Art Online. As for why you should do this is simple if you do this job for me then will reward you for each game that you beat. This first game would reward you with a chance to finish your course at college rather than being held back a year at the school the government is setting up. I will also help you get a job as well as you own place to live. I will also pay you for your co-operation. You have been paid 187029515230 yen for beaten Sword Art Online. (That amount of yens is worth 1 billion pounds) I will pay you the same amount at the start of each game and at the end of each game. How does that sound do we have a deal?" he told me. I thought about it for a while since I had just gotten out of the virtual world and now here was someone I had never met asking me to go back into that world but then also thought if HACKER is a hacker then he might be able to help me find the truth about my brother and whether that was him I met in Sword Art Online. I took a breath before I said "Okay I will help you but I want you to look into two people first and find out what you can please." "Okay who are these people then" he asked. "Kazuto Kirigaya and a player named Akuro" I told him. "Okay I will look into this people for you. I look forward to working with you Mikael also keep this phone that way I can keep in contact with you" he said before he hung up. I noticed that Amano had disappeared leaving me alone in the room. I put the phone and waited for my parents to return with my clothes.

( **End of Flashback** )

This jobs weren't all that hard as I was able to get through most of the games with ease. It was due to this job that I was now moving to a different town and have a lead on my brother's location. I wonder will he remember me after all he was little when I last saw him.

( **Flashback** )

I was working on my motorcycle when I heard the familiar ringtone of my phone. "Hey HACKER" I said into the phone. "Hello Mikael, how are you" He responded. "I'm doing fine just working on my bike with the part that I have bought. So what job do you have for me this time" I asked since most of the time he ring me to tell me the next job he wants me to do or to tell me information on any hints as to where my brother is. "Well this is both a job I have for you and I also have I response from that company you applied to" He told me. I was completely off guard as it had been a week since I applied to Zeo Technology a company that both made VR games and technology on their own since the company RECT it was business partner was report to be partly response for hold people in the virtual world in their game called Alfhiem Online (Fairy Dance ARC). "You serious they responded to my application" I asked him. "Yep it seems they were impressed with your work on the game Bounty Hunter Online(BHO) ( **If you wish to know more about this game you will have to wait for the story on it** ) and they have hired you to be a game designer for their next game" he told me. "wow so what does that have to do with the job you have for me then" I asked him. "That I simple I am located in Nishitokyo as well as some rather than have to have Amano help you through emails he can aid you in person as well. I have also have a place that is yours when you move to down here" he said to me. "Okay so what is the game this time?" I asked him.

"Oh Amano will tell you the game when he meets you. So when can you move down here then" he said. "I think I can move down in about two weeks since I have to finish my bike and then pack up all of my things. Is that okay" I told him. "Yep unlike the last few games this one is one that we can take time on" he told me.

( **End of Flashback** )

I was loading the last box into the van. I was fortune enough that my father knew someone who had van that I could borrow. I closed both the doors and turned to my mother, father and sister. "Good luck Mikael living on your own" my father said. "It's going to be quiet empty around the house without you. Oni-Chan" Lisa told me before she gave me a hug. After the hug I turned to my mother who was trying not to cry. "Son I can't expression how happy I am for you. Ever since we adopted you I always felt like you were my son even though I didn't give birth to you. It just that I'm so sad that I didn't get to spend more time with you this year since you were stuck in that awful game for two years" she said as was soon unable to hold back those tears and began cry. I hugged her and said "Mon I'm am so proud that you looked after me for so many years. I too wish that we could have spent more time together as well but this is a good thing. It shows that you and dad have both raised me well enough that I can live on my own. And no matter want happens when I find him you, dad and Lisa will always be my family" I told her since she was the only one who I had told the truth about why I was moving as well as where I was getting most of the money in my account. "I know it just that it so sad to see that four-year-old had grown up into the man before me. I love you Mikael and not matter what you do I will support your decision to find him. If your mother and father were alive now they would feel just as proud as I do" She told me before releasing me from her hug. I then walked to the driver seat of the van and looked at my family one last time before starting the engine.

I opened the window and told them "Goodbye Mother Father Sister, I will miss you." I then drove down the road to begin the journey to Nishitokyo. I looked in the mirror to see my family was waving me goodbye. I smiled but was sad by the thought that this may be the last time I see them. I continued driving as the journey to Nishitokyo would take at least a day at most.

 **Yuikiko POV**

I kept looking at the direction that Mikael had driven in. "Mom are you sure that he will be able to find him" my daughter asked me. "I'm sure that Mikael will be able to find his little brother. After all he is his father's son" I told her. "Hey mom is the reason you adopted Mikael because of uncle" she asked me. "No the reason I adopted Mikael was because of his mother. His mother and I were good friend when we both in university together. It was because we were friend that Mikael and Kazuto's parents met" I told her. "Hey mom how comes you never told Mikael that you were his aunt since you are the sister of his father" she said to me. "Because he already knows that" I told her. "How does he know that if you never told him" she asked. "When Mikael was 8 he hacked into the adoption files of the orphanage he was in before we adopted him" I responded to her. "Wow so he knew all this time and yet he still acted like he didn't know" she said with surprise in her voice. "Maybe he didn't want to feel like he wasn't a part of this family if he asked about it" I told her. "It doesn't matter if he is my cousin I will always see him as my brother and a part of this family" she responded.

"That is true my daughter. He will always be a part of our family no matter what" I said. "Brother and Masako (I don't exactly know Kazuto parent's name since he never says their name so I will just choose two name when they are talked about), your little boy has grown up so well. If you could see him now I know you would be proud of him" I said to myself.

 **Mikael POV**

"My adoptive mother was my aunt" I said to myself. "I wonder did she knew I knew after all I told her what I did when I was eight years' old. Ah brother it seem we both have something in common we were both raised by are Aunts." I asked myself. I continued to drive until I came across the one place I need to visit before I head to Nishitokyo. I walked through the graveyard until I came to the grave I was here to see. I knelt down beside it and said "Hey Akuro it's good to see you. I wish you were here with me now, if you could see me now you would be surprised at what I did and that I helped to bring an end to SAO. The reason I came here today was to say I'm sorry. When you told me to leave Laughing Coffin I should have listened to you then maybe you would still be alive. Heck if you could see me now I wonder what you would tell me. But there is something I want to tell you I'm going to find my brother as well as I will redeem myself by doing this job. It was nice talking to you Akuro" I said to the grave which said on it **AKURO KURATA 19** **TH** **NOVEMBER 2002-15** **TH** **DECEMBER 2023**.

 **HACKER POV**

Me and Amano were both sat in my study while the wood fire was burn lighting up the room. "Sir is it okay if I ask you this but why exactly did you ask Mikael to help with this quest of yours" Amano asked me while I was drinking my tea. "It's okay Amano you have been a friend of my family for as long as I can remember. The reason why I asked Mikael to help me is because I trust him but also because of his father" I told him. "what about Hikaru Kirigaya meant that you would ask his son for help" he said to me while sipping his tea. "Mikael's father was a great man; he was also my mentor when I was in college as he taught me all I knew about technology. He was also the only person I confined the truth about who I am in. Besides being my mentor he was also my best friend we would talk for hour without noticing the time. When Mikael was born I was the first person outside his family who got to see him. On the day of the accident the last he told me before he got into the car was look after my son for me because one day he and you will become good friends" I told him. "So the reason you are working with him now is because of his father but that doesn't exactly explain why" Amano said to me. "The reason why is because I owe his father since I was caught hacking one time and Hikaru protect me by saying that I didn't know how to hack. Ever since that day I felt that I owe him so the reason I am working with his son is because by helping him I feel that I am paying back his father" I said to him.

"Okay sir but what happens when he finds out that you are connected to Aki" I cut him off by saying "DON'T SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME." "I apologise sir I should of know that his name would make you angry" he said to me. "I'm sorry Amano I shouldn't have yelled at you for saying a person name it just that man did so much against me" I responded. "Sir why did you become a hacker since you never told me" He asked. "The reason I became a hacker is because I wanted to put Hikaru taught me to good use as well as when I was little I had a gift for access file that should be accessed" I responded to his question while drinking my tea. "I see sir" he responded. "Mikael I hope that when you learn the truth about me and your parent maybe you will understand why I am doing the things I do" I thought to myself.

 **UNKNOWN POV**

"So Mikael you are coming to Nishitokyo" I said looking the record of Mikael and some guy called HACKER. "I can't wait for us to meet again after all I still have to pay you back for what you did to Laughing Coffin. Since when you enter the Virtual World again you will not be leaving that world. For when we meet and trust me we will meet. I and Death's Blade will take you down and get the Retribution we deserve. This is the Retribution of Laughing Coffin" I said while looking at Laughing Coffins symbol. "How long are you going to look at that symbol" a female voice behind me said. "Why are you here" I asked her. "Too make sure things are going as plan" she told me. "Don't worry everything will go exactly as plan" I replied to her. "Very well" she responded before disappearing.

 **The first chapter of SAO: Redemption. So much has been revealed in this chapter but so much is yet to be reveal in this story. In the next chapter Mikael prepares to enter the Virtual World once more but this time he will have help in his mission. Also with this story the chapter will take time since unlike Tales from the Coffin, Redemption isn't planned out chapter to chapter so I will be writing down when I can. Also be on the lookout for other fanfiction I write as I don't know how far Mikael's story will go.**


	2. Chapter 2- New Assignment

**Chapter 2- New Assignment**

 **The second chapter of SAO: Redemption this chapter find Mikael in Nishitokyo where he will be living. He now awaits what will be the next game he will be entering and will it bring him closer to his brother. While that is going with Mikael, a new enemy waits in the shadow preparing to strike.**

 **Mikael POV**

I awoke in the room of the hotel I had rented out the night before as I began to feel tired from all the driving. "Not long left till I arrive at the address HACKER sent me. I wonder what the place he is given me will be like" I thought to myself. I quickly went for a shower and got changed into something else. I decide to have breakfast at the diner near the hotel. After breakfast I got back into the van and hitting the road.

 **HACKER POV**

I was in my study looking through a recent document when Amano came into the room. "Sir everything is ready at the house. Are you sure it is a good idea to let Mikael stay there after all that was your place for quite a while" Amano asked. "I'm sure Amano I had the place clear out before I add new furniture to it. But I doubt that is why you came in here Amano" I told him. "You are correct in saying there was another reason why I came in here. It about the support that Mikael will have during his assignment. I just worried that she isn't prepared for this task" Amano spoke. "I see Amano but I have no doubt in my mind that all the training you gave her will help her with the task" I responded still focused on the document. "Sir what exactly is in that document as it seems to be distracting you" Amano told me. "It just about an incident in a game called Gun Gale Online, apparently there was this player called Death Gun who was able to kill players in game but it turns out that it was three people who were involved, one would play as the character while the other got into the target home and wait to kill them with an injection that would cause a heart attack. But it not the incident that bothers me but who was involved with it" I responded to him. "So that player showed up again" he said to me. "Yep Kirito, I don't know why but he seems to be everywhere I look Kirigaya the person Mikael wanted me to look into" I replied. "Why did Mikael what you look into this player" Amano said. "He wanted me to look for his brother so he gave me the name since it was his lead on finding him and as it turns out this player is Mikael's brother" I spoke to Amano.

"Are you going to plan on telling Mikael that you have found his brother" Amano asked. "I do when he and I meet face to face so until this assignment is over the truth about Mikael's brother stay between us but this isn't the only thing that bothers me. While I was looking through my computer I found that I had been hacked and they had eavesdropped on mine and Mikael conversation about him moving here." I whispered to him. "Is that why you took extra measures to make sure that the house Mikael will be staying is safe" he responded. "Yep I doubt that whoever hacked my computer was after me and are even less likely to know who I am so that mean they are after Mikael" I told him. "Sir are you sure you don't what me to watch over Mikael since we still have time until he arrives at the location" he asked loudly. "No Amano I need you here just in case I am wrong and beside I sure that she will be able to handle being in the same house as Mikael" I told him. "Now I believe it time that you go meet him otherwise he won't be able to get in" I said to him. Amano left the room soon after that. "Oh Mikael I don't know what I am going to do but I will protect you even if it means putting my life on the line. And when we do meet I promise that I will tell you everything that I know about the questions you have" I spoke to myself.

 **Mikael POV**

I had made it to the city quicker than I thought I would. "Wow this city is much more beautiful thanHometown" I thought to myself. I soon arrived at my destination a house that was quite big as it had least three floors with the top two having balconies from where I could see. The garage next the house was big enough to fit a least two cars. In front of the garages doors was the car HACKER had me pick out and another that I didn't recognised. I parked the van in front of the house. I then made my way to the front door to see Amano was stand there while people moved in and out of the house. "Ah Mikael it is good to see you" Amano said to me. "Good to see you too Amano, it been awhile since we last met" I told him. "That it has Mikael, so would like to come into the house to take a look at where you will be staying for the time being" He responded. I told him yes and we both went into the house before Amano who told one of the people moving in and out of the house to start moving all the boxes I brought into the house.

The inside of the house was more amazing than the outside of it. I walked into a massive room that seem to be the living room it was connect to most of the room on bottom floor with the dining room behind it as there was no door except to the garden and a room in the right corner. There was a wooden path on the outside of the living as you had to step down to be on the living room floor. The living room itself had two sofas and a recliner in it all facing the 32" television that was place on a television stand that looked as if it could 500 DvD in the corner next to the Woodstock fireplace. The was a glass staircase that led to the second floor which seem only to be cover the dining room and living room by a balcony that was connected the glass staircase. "What do you think of this place Mikael" Amano asked me. "This place is just amazing. HACKER is really given this place to me" I responded. "Yep he is but during this assignment you will be sharing this place with someone" He told me. "Who is it am sharing this place with" I asked him. "You will be share this place with my daughter Nariko. Nariko could you come down here your partner is here" He said. "I'm coming father" A female voice responded. Then I saw her, Nariko Naozane, she was dressed in a light blue with her long blonde hair flowing pass her. She came down the glass stairs. "Hello" she said to me. "Hi" I responded. "Nariko this Mikael Kitiagawa he is the gamer that HACKER what you to work with during this assignment" he told her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mikael" she said to me. "The pleasure is all mine Nariko" I responded. "Anyway could you two please waiting the living room while I pay the moving men" He told us.

Both me and Nariko sat down on the couch in the living room while Amano escorted the moving men who had finished bring my things in. After he paid them he came into the living room and sat down on the couch opposite us. "Okay now that we have all met there are a few things I need to explain about the assignment and the rules of this place" he told us. "On this assignment Mikael will enter the virtual world while my daughter will prove support in the real. Nariko you will need to watch over him just in case anything happens to him. The rules of this house are simple. Rule one is that the two of you will be in separate rooms as well as one of you is in the bathroom or swimming pool/Jacuzzi the other is not allowed to enter" he told us. "Rule two you will take turn cooking dinner as each month you will be buy food with this card" he told us while putting a credit card on the table. "Rule three is that neither of you two are allowed to enter the other room without permission. Rule four Mikael you are not allowed to use the virtual equipment in the study unless Nariko is with you but the equipment that you have brought with you is allowed whenever you feel like."

"Rule five if either you go out you must inform the other of your where about and if either of you get into trouble you will get in contact with the other with these" he said to us while placing two cell phones on the table. "Rule six if either of get involved in a romantic relationship you must inform the other as well as HACKER at once. And the final rule if either of you do anything that jeopardise the assignment then you will be punished most severely" He told us. "Now on to the assignment, you will be entering another Virtual Reality game Mikael and doing the same as you have done before. This game is called Alfhiem Online. Unlike the game you have enter before you will need to reach the top of the world tree in the game. When you have done this a program will turn your avatar into a Game Master. After this you will have to reach the top of Aincrad this will be a lot easy than before since you will have a lot more power as well as you won't be trapped in the game" he said to me. "Wait I thought Aincrad was destroyed when Sword Art Online was cleared" I asked him. "It was but a program called the seed was used to bring it back when a man called Sugou Nobuyuki who kept those who were still trapped and used them to experiment. He was beaten by your friend Kirito when that was done Sugou was arrest and Alfhiem was re-created with the seed" he answered. "Right for the rest of the day I want you two take time to know each other as of tomorrow you will be partners and in order for this to work you need to know as much as you can about each other" He told us before he left the house. "So you're the famous Mikael I have heard so much about" Nariko told me while handing me the card and cell phone.

"Yeah that is me, so your Amano daughter then" I asked her. "Yep that is me, I have been living with my father ever since my mother passed away five months ago" she told me. "I'm sorry for your lose" I responded. "It's alright I know that my mother is in a better place" she told me. "Yeah I sure she is" I said to her. "What about where are your parents" she asked me. "My parents died in a car accident when I was two years old. Since then I was looked after by my adopted parents who are in fact my aunt's family" I told her. "Oh I'm sorry here I am talking about my mother and yet you lost your parents at a young age" she said with her head down. "It's alright the reason I am working for HACKER is that I am trying to find my little brother" I responded. "Your little brother" she spoke up. "Yeah after we lost our parents we were separated and adopted by our aunties. I tried to search for him before the whole SAO incident but only got as far as learning his name now. After Sword Art Online I agreed to help HACKER if he helped me find my brother" I told her. "So what has HACKER found out on your brother" she asked. "From what we have learned. His name is Kazuto Kirigaya. He is aged 18 this year. He is living in this town with our aunt Midori Kirigaya and our cousin Suguha Kirigaya. He currently attends SAO survivors school. Other than that, that is all we know for the time being" I said to her. "I see well then I will help you look for him as well" she told me. "You don't have to I'm sure me and HACKER can find him" I told her. "Mikael if we are going to be partner then you need to let me help you" she said to me. "Fine you can help me" I told her. "Now what shall we have for dinner today since I fancy take out" she asked me. "Yeah I wouldn't mind take out" I told her. For the rest of the night we mostly talked and watch a couple of the DVD's we had before dinner and then going to sleep to prepare for the assignment tomorrow.

 **Unknown POV**

"Yes it as I told you he will be entering the virtual world soon. Are the troops ready yet" I asked him. "Unfortunately we are still lacking in numbers and equipment beside even if he does enter the virtual world how can you be sure that we will get are retribution against him after all the last time we fought him he had most of the front line with him" the voice from the computer asked. "Yes I am sure that we will get are retribution on him since this time we have the advantage against him" I told him. "Now now you two don't worry about him since he already has something on his mind as well as he is going into be in a world we have had a year to get used to" the female voice said to us. "Oh she has returned again" he asked me. "Yep but if it wasn't for her we would never have thought about doing this since red-eye Zaza was locked up after what he did in Gun Gale Online" I told him. "Now that you mention it why are we not going after the Black Swordsman as well" he asked. "Because the Black Swordsman wasn't the one who betrayed us. That is why we are targeting the Black Sword and no one else" I shouted at him. "Oh my poor darling, if you just go after The Black Sword this desire for revenge will not be satisfied. Which why we will be targeting the Black Sword and the Black Swordsman as well as any one they are connected with" she told me. "That wasn't what we agreed, we agreed that only the Black Sword will suffer for what he did" I yelled at her. She grabbed my throat and threw me across the room. "Retribution are you okay" the voice from my computer asked. "It's okay I'm fine" I told him. "Now you are going to listen to me, we are targeting both of them unless you wish to stay out of prison. Now I need you to looking into this HACKER and find out who he is and what his connection between him and the Black Sword. Understood" she told me. "Yes" I told her.

 **HACKER POV**

"Who are you people" I said looking at the conservation on the person who hacked into my computer. "Sir may I enter the room" Amano asked me. "Please do Amano" I responded. "Sir your tea" he said to me handing me the cup. "Amano is the project ready to use" I asked him. "Almost sir why do you ask" He asked me. "Because I believe that we may need to use it real soon otherwise Mikael is going to die" I told him. "So what if he dies sir so long as he fulfils his assignment" he responded. "It matter since Mikael may be the only one capable of using it" I told him. "Sir are you sure that he will be able to use that" he responded. "Project Ascension was thought of by his father but he died before he was able to finish the calculations. When I discovered the final calculation it was then that I realised that Hikaru made it for Mikael" I told him. "But sir how do you know it will only work on Mikael" he asked me. "When that doctor took a sample of Mikael's blood I took a little bit of it and tested it. It worked unlike the other blood sample, his blood accepted the change. And when he uses it then he will reach a level in the virtual world that no one had reached before not even HIM" I spoke to him. "Very well sir I will have them speed up the process" he told me.

"That would be a good idea" I responded as he left the room. "Mikael Kitagawa I am truly sorry for what may happen but this need to happen one way or another" I spoke to myself while looking at a picture of Mikael, his father and mother, his little brother and me.

 **The end of chapter two so much is going on with so many question left to be answered which shall be answer in due time. Also before any one gets the idea that Mikael and Nariko are going to be like him and Akuro but they are not as the relationship between those two will just be as partners as the main relationship in this story is Mikael and Sinon who will be enter the story next chapter as Mikael enter Alfhiem Online and begins his journey to the World Tree to become a Game Master. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome to Alfhiem Online

**Chapter 3- Welcome to Alfhiem Online**

 **In this chapter Mikael enter Alfhiem Online with Nariko help him out as he begins his finish to become a Game Master and clear Aincrad once again. While that is going on the person known simply has Retribution enter the world to prepare his men and HACKER continues to work on Project Ascension in the hope that it will help Mikael. In this chapter we also meet Sinon and what leads her to meeting Mikael.**

 **Mikael POV**

Both me and Nariko woke up early in the morning as today was my first day in Alfhiem Online and Nariko just need to run a few test before we use the equipment. I was sat in the kitchen eating my breakfast when Nariko came in and said "Right I have just run the final test so we are now ready to begin are assignment. So have you read a bit of what the Alfhiem Online?" "Yeah I have read a little on what the game is about. Alfhiem Online is a lot like Sword Art Online except it gives player the ability to fly as well as use spell. Alfhiem is map that is split into different areas that are home to different races of fairies. In the centre of all of it is the World Tree and at the top of it live King Oberon and his Alf's which is supposed to be a race of fairies with angel like wings who can fly for as long as they like. Is that all there is too it" I told her. "Yep all of that was right except from that last bit about King Oberon as it turns out that the man Sugou made it up while in reality at the top of that tree was all the players from SAO who were still trapped who were being tested on as well as held someone called Asuna Yuuki captured so that he could marry her" she responded.

"Wait did you just say Asuna" I asked her. "Yes I did why" she responded. "Asuna was the in-game wife of the player known as Kirito. When SAO was beaten me, her and Kirito all talked before we were brought back to reality. If it weren't for those two I wouldn't be looking for my brother now" I told her. "I see well you might get to say thanks to those two soon" she responded. "How so Nariko" I asked. "Both Kirito and Asuna are in Alfhiem Online and have been trying to clear New Aincrad" she told me. "Well it good to know that there will be some people I know in the game" I responded. "Hey Mikael wasn't there an anniversary party at this place called Dicey Café. How comes you didn't go to that since you were involved with clear Sword Art Online" she asked. "I was busy with another assignment so I didn't really have time to go but I wish I had" I told her. "Hey why not you and me go to that place have a couple of drink as a way of celebrating completing Sword Art Online" she asked. "Sure why not since it been a while since I had gone out for a drink" I responded. "Also if my dad asks about it, it was not a date got it" She said. "Yep I got it" I told her. "Right now let get you into the virtual world" she said.

After breakfast I enter the room that was in the right corner of the house. Inside the room was a desk with several computer screens and one chair near them. There was one massive window in front of me when I entered. There was also what looked like a chair positioned in the bottom right corner. Nariko sat down in the chair by the computers screen. "Okay Mikael please sit down in that chair. I will be over there in a minute to get you ready to enter" she said pointing at the chair in the corner. The chair itself looked like a dentist chair as it was blue. On the chair was a strange device that I knew was the Amusphere. I picked it and asked "Why am I using this." "You are using that because HACKER was only able to download the program on it" she told me. "Okay" I responded before sitting down in the chair. As I lied down in the chair Nariko came over with something in her hand. "Pull your shirt up" she told me. "Huh why" I asked her curious of her intentions. "I just going to place this device on you that will check your heart rate" she stated. I then did as she told me and lifted my shirt up so that it covered my face. She then placed the device on my chest. "Okay you can put your shirt down now" she told me. I did that and then put the Amusphere on my head. "You ready Nariko" I asked her. "Almost I will be ready in five, Four, Three, two and one" she responded. I said "Link Start" soon as she reached one. I saw the familiar calibration on the five sense before the log in screen appeared. I filled in all the detail that I used for Sword Art Online. After click log in I was greet by a screen which said "WELCOME TO ALFHIEM ONLINE." After that I heard a female voice say "Please enter you detail into the console below." Soon a screen appeared in front of me asking for my name. I typed in my real name as it was the one I used in Sword Art Online so if I come across anyone from SAO they will know who I am. After typing my name came the option to select the kind of fairy I would like to be. I was about to select Salamander when the controls started glitching out. I then heard Nariko voice "Don't worry Mikael there is no problem it just that the programs that we are use were synch to your SAO avatar so it just creating that avatar in Alfhiem so you won't be one of the selected races but a whole new race all together." After she was finished speaking I found myself in the middle of a forest. I was in an avatar similar to my SAO avatar except that I was in basic gear and my hair was more spike than it was before. I still had the white bang that my SAO self had. "Mikael can you hear me" Nariko said. "Yep I can hear you" I responded. "That good as it means I will be able to communicate with you while you're in the game. Now I have just transferred you the new equipment as your old items such as Blazing Hope and The Coat of Dawn were destroyed along with the old Aincrad, the same goes for your skill Boss Beater" she told me.

I opened up my menu and saw that most of my stats have stayed the same. I then opened my inventory and saw five items in them. The first I item I click on was called speed step. When I click on it was equipped as the boots I was where before were changed for new one that were white and blue. The item description said 'This equip allows the user to completely surpass the max speed of the system.' I then moved onto the next item that was called Cataclysm. I clicked it and once again it equipped. This time my entire outfit changed to grey trouser, white shirt and a black coat that had a white woolly edge on the inside. It also had a symbol on the back and on the right side of my chest (The symbol is the image on the cover of this story but white). "Hey Nariko what up with this symbol" I asked her. "That symbol is the symbol of your guild Mikael" she responded. "Wait my guild but I don't have one" I told her. "Well HACKER thought that if you have a guild then you might recruit people to help you" she explained. "Okay" I responded. I then read the item description which said:

 **Item: Cataclysm**

 **Level Requirement: 100**

 **Defence:** ∞

 **Effect: This item allows a player to become an immortal object but can still be hurt by the divine blades. This also increases the user spell power and attack power**

After reading the description, I then looked at the next two items which were two swords. Once I clicked on them they appeared on my back. I pulled out the sword on my right side. The sword looked a lot like the one Kirito called Dark Repulser except mine was black with blue highlighting the edge. I then clicked on it description which said:

 **Item: Moonlight Sin**

 **Attack:** ∞

 **Defence:** ∞

 **Effect: Protect against all blades including Excalibur. It also doubles the amount of hit of combo attacks. It also able to piece through anything.**

 **Ability: Able paralysis opponents upon contact unless user command it no to do so. Able to block dark and light spells with a single swipe.**

I put the sword back in its scabbard and then drew the other one. This one was abit similar to Blazing Hope except this one white and black with a red edge and blue sparks flying off it. I then clicked on the item description which said:

 **Item: Lighting Blaze**

 **Attack:** ∞

 **Defence:** ∞

 **Effect: 99% success rate of blocking all attacks. 90% spell speed increase. Unbreakable as well as increase sword skills power.**

 **Ability: Able to knock away two bar of health from any opponent upon saying the word 'Blaze' as well as cannot be taking from it owner.**

I return the weapon to its scabbard. "So these are my new weapons" I said out loud. "Yep since we were unable to bring back Blazing Hope we decide to use some of it code to make these" Nariko told me. "Right I should have every on now. Time to head to the world tree" I told her. "You haven't put all of your equipment on just yet the one more thing to equip" she responded. "Okay what this last piece as all I am seeing in my inventory is an item that name is blocked out" I asked her. "Yes that item is the last piece the name is just covered as way to make sure we haven't been hacked okay" she told me. "Okay" I replied as I then clicked on the item. Suddenly I was engulfed by a light and then a suit of black armour appeared on my body while my boat, coat and swords remain. My face was suddenly covered a metal mask which then lit up when it fully covers my face. Then I saw in bottom left corner my name followed by level and two bars. One of those bar represent my health while the other was my mana. I then saw in the right a section which said 'Unique Skills' followed by the name of skills and the word 'Inactive' next to each of them. As I looked around the area I was in the helmet seem to analysis everything around me as the name of each object appear when I looked at it.

In the top right corner, it said 'Danger level: Low' and in the top left corner, it said 'Altitude level: 0.' I then asked Nariko "What exactly is this that I am wearing." "That is the Arcana Armour. It an item that we installed into your profile when I was running those test. This armour will make clearing the game a lot easier as the armour will stop your character from dying as well as help you in fight and flying" she told me. "Okay how is it going to do that" I replied. "With the system A.I" she said. "System A.I" I responded. "Yep, Zeon activate" she said. Suddenly a voice said "Miss Naozane, how may I be of assistance." Suddenly a green man appeared on the right side of the mask. "What are you" I asked it. "Ah Mr Kitagawa it's a pleasure to meet you, as for your question I am Zeon a system A.I created to aid you by HACKER" Zeon told me. "It's nice to meet you to Zeon" I replied. "Zeon was designed to help you by connecting to the Cardinal system how all he can do is run your equipment, aid you in fight, tell you where you are or where another player is as well as tell you every rumour that happens in the game. He also keeps track of your stats" Nariko told me. "Okay now to head for the world tree" I responded. "Not exactly Mikael" Nariko said. "Miss Naozane is right it is best not to head straight for the world tree just yet as doing so would be complete suicide" Zeon told me. "Okay what do you suggest we do then" I asked them. "Well the best thing to do right now would be is to add numbers to your guild" Nariko told me. "Okay do either of you know how I can do that since I have never been all that good at making friends" I replied. "Well the best course of action to do so would be to build a reputation that way people would be more incline to join as well as there are a few people from SAO that you may know who are currently online so we could ask them to join, Mr Kitagawa" Zeon told me. "Okay so how do I build a reputation then Zeon and also please just call me Mikael" I asked him. "The best way for you to build a reputation would be to fight the strongest player in the game. And from what I have picked up on that would be a player called Zekken or the salamander general Eugene, Mikael" he told me. "Which one of them is closest" I asked. "That would be Zekken. I am now setting course route. Shall we begin Flight Lesson 1" he said. "Let's do it" I responded before my wings appear and Zeon flew me into the air.

 **Sinon POV**

She awoke due to sunlight coming through the window. 'Just another boring day' she told herself. She went into the shower to get her prepare to go online. She made herself a quick breakfast and got changed into something else. 'So Kirito want us online today for a quest that's reward a rare item to all those who complete it but should I really go along since I haven't helped once except for giving Kirito the chance to beat Death Gun in Gun Gale Online and retrieving Excalibur in Alfhiem Online. I still can't believe how stupid I was telling him to think of me when he draws that sword I mean he already has Asuna and Lizbeth, Silica and Leafa all have crush on her. Really it completely stupid since he will never return how I feel all I can hope is that I meet someone else who understands me but that unlikely to happen" she said to herself before laying on the bed and putting on her Amusphere. "Link Start" she said.

 **HACKER POV**

"Alicia activate" I said to my computer. "Good morning sir, how may I be of assistants today" the AI asked. "Show me the progress of Mikael Kitagawa" I told it. The AI then show me a map of Alfhiem as well as the stat screen of Mikael. "At the moment Mikael has been online for a few minutes and is now making way to the location of a player called Zekken" ALICIA told me. "Thank you Alicia, show me recording 633" I asked her. "As you wish sir" she responded before loading a video of Mikael's father Hikaru. As the video played his father said "Mikael if you are watching this then it means that I am no longer with you. I left this video for you so that when the time come you will know all about Project Ascension and how to use it." The video went on but most of the line he said made no sense. Two lines that he often repeated were "The Secret is in the Blood" and "By the winged blade I shall fall." I now knew that when he said 'the secret is in the blood' he was referring to Mikael's blood being accept by the Ascension Nano Machines or A.N.M for short but I still was any closer to figuring out that second line. 'Who know Mikael maybe you will figure out what he means by that' I told myself before turning to my laptop which had the Ascension symbol of the phoenix on it. I left the room and told Amano "Make the reservations for one months' time that is when me and Mikael will meet face to face." "But sir I doubt he will finish the game by that time" he replied. "I know but he will at least be half way there by that point and there are somethings he need to know in order for Ascension to proceed" I replied before walking out the house and to my car to drive away.

 **Retributions POV**

Hidden away in Salamander territory I address all those who have been gathered so far. "Brothers I tell you that we shall claim that which we are rightful owned as in one months' time we shall take control of the whole Salamander forces and with them we shall be unstoppable. After that we shall take down each and every territory in the whole of Alfhiem then we shall take down the world tree and then Aincrad itself" I told the 200 people we had gather. "What about the targets. The Black Sword, The Black Swordsman, The Lightning Flash, Zekken and Mist" one of the men asked. "Don't you worry about those people you only job is to deal with those who stand in are way. As for those targets you mentioned they will be dealt with myself and Omega team" I replied. After doing so I was joined four other people.

"This is Omega team" I told them. "This here is Blaze" I said pointing at person in the orange cloak. "Blaze will be handling the target known Mist" I told them. "This here is Drago" I said pointing at the person in the purple cloak. "Drago will be dealing with the target known as Zekken" I shouted at them. "This here is Sin; he will be dealing with the target known as Lightning Flash" I told them point at the person in a grey cloak. "I will be the one to deal with the Black Swordsman" I shouted. "Sir who will be dealing with the Black Sword then if it isn't you" one of the men asked. Suddenly being stabbed in the back by a black blade. A figure stood behind him be disappearing and reappearing beside me. "That would be me" she told them. "You just killed one of us" the person closest to the one who just died said. "He asked to many question. Death's Blade doesn't have room for those who asked question" she told him before taking off her black hood on her white robe revealing her face as her black and white hair flowed.

"This here is Death. But you may know her as Shadow and out of everyone here she has the best chance of taking down the Black Sword as she knew him as she was a member of Laughing Coffin, as she is the one who shall allow us to gain are Retribution. FOR SHE IS ARE LEADER. SHE IS THE MIND, BODY AND SOUL OF DEATH'S BLADE" I shouted at them. "For it is death that we shall reach the light and vanquish are enemies" I told them. "For it is death that we shall reach the light and vanquish are enemies" they all replied. They all then left the room leaving only me and Death to ourselves. "Look like we have are army" Death told me. "Yes I do but I don't have the power yet to go face to face with the Black Swordsman and you don't have the power to deal with the Black Sword" I replied. "Not yet but as soon as we gain those unique skills and have conquered the Salamander and Sylph Territory then we shall have their attention and that is when the real fight begins" she responded before disappearing into a black smoke once again. "One-day Death I shall take you down and deal with the Black Sword myself for what he did to my brother" I said to myself.

 **That is the end of chapter 3 and WOW a lot happened this chapter as well. Also I am official working on a sequel to this but I don't have the whole story of this planned out only part of it but the sequel has a working title of SAO: Hunter and Prey yet I am not confirming that I will write it rather that it is something I may do depending on how many people read this story all together if we reach near to the first stories views then I will do the sequel and stick with the ending that leads into it. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and are looking forward to the next chapter where Zekken and Mikael face off and Mikael get a new name.**


	4. Chapter 4- Reunion

**Chapter 4- Reunion**

 **The fourth chapter of this story. In this chapter Mikael has begun to build his reputation by duel the player known as Zekken and encountering some old friends. While Sinon come face to face with Mikael and questions whether she is really need with Kirito's group. As that is going on HACKER finds the darker side of Ascension and Retribution begins to hunt down a unique skill to go ahead as plan.**

 **Sinon POV**

I logged on to Alfhiem Online and became her familiar blue haired cait sith. I walked into Agil's café in Alfhiem. "Hey Sinon" Silica said. Pina then flew onto her shoulder. "Hey Silica and Pina is anyone else here yet" I asked them. "Hello Sinon" Leafa said after entering Agil's café. "Hello Leafa how are you" I responded. "I'm good just logged on" She replied. "Anyway everyone has arrived except for Asuna and Kirito" Silica told me. "Oh yeah Oni-Chan told me that he would meet up with Asuna and they were going to ask Yuuki and the Sleeping Knights if they would like to join us" Leafa told me. "Woah must be some quest if Kirito need to ask for help" Liz said sitting from a table nearby. I then heard what sounded like a message notification. "Oh Oni-Chan just message me he wants us to meet him at where Yuuki accept challengers" Leafa told us. "Alright let go" Klein said. We all then walked out and began flying to meet Kirito and Asuna.

 **Mikael POV**

My landing smooth due to the practise I did. The armour that I was wear made the landing even more simple with the AI known as Zeon guiding me like a tutorial. "Zeon are you sure this is where I can find the strongest player" I asked it. Zeon appeared on the visor of my helmet above my health and magic bars. "I'm positive that this is where the rumour said he or she would be" Zeon told me. "Oh Alfhiem you surprise me every minute I spend in this game" I told myself. Suddenly a figure appeared in the tree and jumped down. "So are you my new opponent" She asked. The figure was a girl dressed in purple. "That depends are you Zekken" I said to her. "Yes that is me so are you hear to fight or talk" she said to me. "Fight if you are who you say you are" I told her. "Of course I am. Nice armour by the way" she said as she drew her sword. "Thanks it brand new" I responded as I drew Lighting Blaze and Moonlight Sins. She sent me a fight request which I accepted. We both got into battle stances as the countdown. When it reached zero we both charged straight at each other.

Our blades clashed with each other causing a loud ring. We were both thrown back a couple of feet. Both of us were quick to react. Our swords both clash as we used sword skill after sword skill. "Mikael you need to win this match in order for people to want to join your guild" Zeon told me. I was fortunate that no one was able to him except me and Nariko. "I know that Zeon I given it all I got but she a whole lot faster than me" I whispered making sure no one could hear. "You not exactly given it you all. You have yet to activate your new unique skill" Zeon told me. I threw her back so I could look at how much health we had lost. I had lost half my health while she had only lost a quarter. "Okay how do I use my unique skill" I asked him quietly. "Simple just say its name, Guardian Slayer" he told me. "Guardian Slayer activate" I shouted. Suddenly began glowing and my health had recharged.

(Guardian Slayer- A unique skill that is the evolution of Boss Beater. It completely heals a player when activate. It also provides a shield around the player for 10 to 20 hits. This ability allow a player to wipe out bosses in one strike.)

"Wow now it getting interesting" Zekken said to me. "Now if you want to win you will need to get her to use her unique skill after that she will be open to a combo attack" Zeon told me. I charged at Zekken while I asked him "How exactly do I do that." "You to attack with a combo attack which in turn should force her to strike back with one" he answered. I notice that a crowd had gathered around our fight. "Look like we have an audience" she said to me. "Then let give them a performance then" I replied. I then crossed my swords together and shout "Flame Burst Strikes." I charged at her and stabbed with at 7 of the 10 hit combo. It had managed knock off half her health putting me at an advantage. As I land the last blow I was suddenly knocked back when he came straight at me saying "Absolute Sword."

The shield had managed to stop six of her strikes before it stopped and I was hit by the seventh strike. 'Damn it' I told myself. As the eighth strike cam at me I felt that time itself began to slow down. "Mikael are you listening" Zeon asked me. "Yeah what is it" I responded. "Right with the rest of her attack you will need to block it fortunately I have managed to slow the system down so that her strikes will be more easy to block" Zeon told me. "Got it" I replied. After that I began block each and every one of her strikes. When she launched her last strike I jumped back before saying "Inferno Burst Stream." I then launched my combo attack finishing the duel. It ended with my swords piecing her. I removed them to allow her to fall to the ground.

The crowd around us looked surprised at the result. I then shout "People let it be known that I was the one who defeated Zekken. My name is Sabre. Commander of the Black Knights. And from this day forth I will accept all who join my guild and all who wish to duel me." I then immediately flew into the sky and went towards the world tree. "Nice speech back there" Zeon told me. "Thanks I just made it up on the spot" I replied. "My I ask why did you choose the name of the guild as the Black Knights" Zeon asked. "It was because of a story I was told as a kid by my mother. As I grew up I was inspired by that story so I want my guild to be like the man that story" I answered. "Okay well it a good name. Excellent choice" Zeon said. "Mikael can you hear me" Nariko said.

"Hey Nariko I was wondering why you haven't been talking" I asked her. "Sorry about that I was just getting dinner ready for tonight. Mikael you should log out soon I see that we have a reason to celebrate. I will have Zeon keep track of all request to join the guild while we are out" she told me. "Okay just let me buy a place to stay near the world tree so that way I have close to our objective" I responded. "Hang on Mikael I will teleport you there it will be a lot quicker" she said to me. "Okay" I replied before being teleport to town beneath the world tree. I de-equipped the armour and bought myself a cheap place even though I had enough for something a whole lot better but I need to save money for a base for my guild. As soon as enter my apartment I logged out. I re-awoke in the real world. Nariko gave me a quick check up to see if anything had changed. "Right I am going to get changed and then we can go out. I waited in the living room until Nariko came downstairs wearing a grey hoodie. "Okay shall we go" she told me. We both walked out of the house and got onto my motorcycle. We then began driving off to are destination.

 **HACKER POV**

In HACKER office at his company. "Right so let me this straight you are saying that you are unable to go on with Ascension" I asked the scientist in front of me. "Yes sir I can't go on with the project" he told me. "I see and why exactly can't you go on with it" I asked him. "Sir no matter what we do the project won't succeed even if you find the person who can use it" he answered. "Isaac do you know why I hired you for this project" I responded. "I don't know sir" Isaac replied. "I put you on this project because I know you are the only one who can figure the problem but I also put you on the project because of your daughter. It been a year now since that terrible incident" I told him. "Yeah my wife is still mourning the loss of our daughter to that death game. But sir I don't see what that has to do with the project" Isaac asked. "Simple I believe that one of the properties of Ascension I that the use can access the last memory of a player of their choice and have a chance to talk with them. So in other it will give all those families who lost people in SAO a chance to say goodbye. Which is why I need you to help me finish the project" I replied. "Fine sir I will try to finish the project if it will give my wife closure" Isaac said to me. "Very well Isaac Kurata" I responded as he left the room. "Mikael we need to meet soon as I fear that this project will not get finished" I told myself.

 **Retribution POV**

Deep inside a cave in sylph territory, "So this is where the unique skill I located" I asked Death. "If my information is correct then yes the unique skill should be here" Death replied. "Very well we need to go even deeper" I told her. We continued to go deep into the dungeon. As we did so we encountered monster after monster. Any that stood in are way was instantly slaughtered. "This is too easy" I shouted. "Don't worry we will reach the boss who is guarding the unique skill then you will have your challenge you want so badly" Death said to me. "Yeah that reminds me why is it just me and you taking this boss on wouldn't it make more sense to bring more men" I asked her. "Yeah it would but then we would be force to welcome who ever kills that boss into Alpha Team" she responded.

"So whoever kills this boss get the unique skill and so whoever does get it will have to take on the Black Sword and the Black Swordsman" I replied. "You don't sound too happy about that Retribution" Death told me. "Why would I be happy about some rookie taking the fight with the Black Sword that is mine" I shouted. Suddenly she grabbed my throat and said "Oh my dear Retribution Black Sword is mine to kill and not yours." "I got it but that leaves me wonder how are we going to kill them you are no longer in Sword Art Online" I asked her. "That is simple, the sword that my blacksmith is making will contain a code that will be sent to whatever virtual reality equipment they are using. That code will cause an electric pulse that causes their brain to shut down long enough for us to find them and inject them with the syringe that Red Eyes Zaza left behind which will kill them" Death answered.

"We are here" she said as we reached a giant gate. "Remember the quicker we take this down the soon we will be to kill him" she told me. The fight itself was quick and it end with my sword piecing the boss head as it fell to the ground. Suddenly some kind of black fog cover me and then it vanished. "Well done you have acquired a unique skill" Death said to me. Then a message appeared that said ' **Congratulation You have acquired the Unique Skill Death's Shadow.'**

 **Skill- Death's Shadow**

 **Ability- Able to produce a black fog which can consume any opponent and well as protect its user from most wounds. This skill also allows the user to stay completely hidden while in a shadow.**

"Now what" I asked her. "Now we train you to use that skill while I hunted down mine and then we attack the salamanders, then war begins and no one will be able stop us" she told me before disappearing once again. "Yes war will begin soon but I doubt you will be bossing me forever" I said when I heard a voice say "YOU NEED TO KILL HER THEN YOU WILL HAVE THE BLACK SWORD ALL TO YOUSELF." "I know but not yet when she has shown that she is incapable of completing the task at hand then I will take her life" I told it.

 **Chapter 4 has ended and yet I find myself with more and more question as to how this story will come to an end as the more and more I write the less I figure out how to link this story to the sequel yet I know I will get the somehow. Next chapter things are looking up for Mikael as he begins to build the Black Knight while the race leader become aware of Retribution and what he has planned. While HACKER makes a shocking discovery that could ruin his relationship with Mikael.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Black Knights Part 1

**Chapter 5- The Black Knights Part 1**

 **The fifth chapter of this story and the first chapter that is being split into different parts as this part of the story will take place over the month leading up to Retribution's plan and Mikael & HACKER meeting. As well as this chapter Mikael is learning to become a leader of a guild while also getting close to Kirito and his friends when they meet.**

 **Mikael POV**

We sped through the street on our way to the Dicey Café which was the name of Agil's shop in the real world. "We are almost there Mikael just take the next left" Nariko told me. I did as she asked. We soon arrived at Dicey Café. We both got off my motorbike and approached the door. I was the first to put my hand on the door and began opening the door

 **Sinon POV**

A few minutes before Mikael reaches Dicey Café, we all approached the area where Yuuki accepts duel after the event of the sleeping Knights (If you don't know what that event is it the Mother Rosario Arc from the manga and anime). We found Asuna and Kirito there with Asuna holding Yuuki in her arms. Most of the area seems to be burnt. "What happened here?" Leafa asked. "From people have told, Yuuki accepted another challenger" Kirito responded. "So Yuuki accepts challengers all the time what made this one different as well as how did that mean this place got burnt" I told him. "Yeah I do but this opponent was different he was much than I was as well as he wore armour that cover his whole body except his hair. He had black hair as well as a white bang. He called himself Sabre and that he had a guild called Black Knight" Yuuki told us. "Wait did you just say black hair and a white bang did he have two blade" Asuna asked Yuuki as she picked herself off the ground. "As a matter of fact he did as well as he used a two sword skills, one was called Flame Burst Strike and the other was called Inferno Burst Stream" Yuuki replied. "No way" Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Agil and Lizbeth all said. "What is it Oni-Chan" Leafa said to Kirito. "It just that there was a player in Sword Art Online who matches Yuuki's description who helped me beat Heathcliff with an attack called Flame Burst Stream. What was his name" Kirito told her.

"Mikael" Lizbeth said. "Wow it's a surprise that kid is back" Klein said. "Well if Mikael is this Sabre what do we do about this" Asuna asked. "Well I know what I am doing. I'm joining his guild Black Knights" Yuuki replied. "You cannot be serious. Someone just went ahead and beat you, and you want to join him" Asuna told her. "I might do the same after all someone even stronger than Yuuki if we join him there is a chance I might become stronger but first we need to confirm that Sabre is Mikael and why he fought Yuuki" Kirito said. "Okay let me get this straight a strong player shows up and decide to form a guild and you two decide to join him as well as he may or may not be a player we known from SAO" Asuna said. "Fine if you two are going to join him then I might as well then but let's log out and try and get in contact with Mikael so we can find out the truth" she added. "Okay but can you tell us who this Mikael is since most of us don't know who he is" I asked them. "Too be honest we don't know that much about him. Me and Asuna met him during the last boss raid after we defeated the skull reaper and Heathcliff identity was revealed, he jumped in the way of an attack that would have killed Asuna" Kirito told us. "Well I met Mikael before that as he was involved with an attack on the remaining members of Laughing Coffin as he was a member of LC before joining the Knight of the Blood Oath" Klein told us.

"Wait he was a member of Laughing Coffin and you chose not to tell us when we met him" Asuna said at Klein angrily. "It did seem all that important and beside he left Laughing Coffin after all if he was still tied with them don't you think he would of help Death Gun during that whole GGO incident" Klein said in response. "Klein's right if Mikael was still tied with Laughing Coffin, Death Gun would have asked for his help" Kirito told her. I was surprised at how they were talking about this guy as well as the fact he was a killer and yet they talked about him like he was a nice guy. "Am I the only one who realise that this is a killer we are talking about. It doesn't matter if he did or didn't help Death Gun he is still a killer" I told them. "He been a killer but we should at least give him a chance since when I met him he talked about how he was in Sword Art Online to find his brother" Lizbeth replied. "Liz is right we should give Mikael a chance but first we need to find him and talk to him to figure out why he fought Yuuki and if he is Sabre. So let all meet at Dicey Café in a few minutes" Kirito told us. Soon after all us log out of ALO, I worried about meeting Mikael since my last encounter with a member of Laughing Coffin wasn't one I want to remember. I quickly got ready and met everyone at Dicey Café. We were discussing if Mikael was Sabre and how we were going to get in contact with him since no of us knew if Mikael was his real name as well as his last name. We were then interrupted by someone coming through the door.

 **Mikael POV**

Me and Nariko entered Dicey Café to find ourselves being looked at by a group of six people each looked a different age. We ignored them and sat at the bar as the black man of that group got behind it. "Hello my name is Andrew, welcome to Dicey Café what can I get you two lovely couple" he asked us. "Oh we are not a couple, we're just friends. Any way I will have a Hangman's blood" I told him. "I will have a long island Iced Tea" Nariko told him. He went off to get our drinks. While he was away I could hear that group. I looked at them. One of them had black hair which reminded me of Kirito. The girl next to him reminded me of Asuna. There were two more people in that group who remind me of people from Sword Art Online. One was the girl with brown hair who looked a lot like Lizbeth. The other was the man with brown hair who looked like Klein. The others I did not recognise. One was a girl with brown hair that was tied into pig tails. Another was a girl who wore glass who upon seeing her I felt my heart skip a beat. The last one I didn't recognise was a girl with dark grey eyes.

The bar keeper returned with mine and Nariko drinks. When I got a closer look at the bar keeper he looked a whole lot like Agil from SAO. Both I and Nariko picked up are drinks. She then said "Here to beating Sword Art Online." When she said that my attention immediately turned to the group located nearby since her saying that brought back memories of those who I met in Sword Art Online. We both then cheered our glasses together before taking a sip of our drinks which I learnt was a big mistake. As Nariko looked tipsy almost immediately after taking her sip. She immediately continued drink even when I tried to take the drink away from her telling her see was drunk. She suddenly started yelling "No I'm not. I'm perfectly fine." "No Nariko you are not. You're drunk and I need to take you home" I told her. That group then began looking at us. "Nariko you need to stop we are attracting unwanted" I told her as she began climbing the bar. "Oh come on like you don't what attention with your little secret" she shouted. "I don't know what you are talking about" I replied. "FINE IF YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE THEN I WIIL" she yelled before continuing with "EVERYONE LISTEN UP THIS HERE IS MIKAEL KITAGAWA AND HE WAS THE ONE WHO BEAT SWORD ART ONLINE."

I then got her down form the bar as the group there looked shock at what she just said. I then began carrying her back to my bike only to be stopped by the man who looked like Kirito say "Is what she said true." "Almost it was true that my name is Mikael but I was involved with beating SAO I didn't beat it by myself I had help from a player called" I told him. "It's good to meet you again, Mikael" he said to me. "Have we met before" I asked him. "Oh it's me Mikael, Kirito or in the real world Kazuto Kirigaya" he told me. "Wow it good to meet you again Kirito. Wait does that mean that is Liz, Asuna, Klein and Agil with you" I replied to him. "Yeah we were here discussing something that was happening in Alfhiem" he told me. "Oh you guys play ALO now. I have just started playing it now" I told him. "Yeah we have been in fact we were trying to figure out how to get in contact with you but since you are here now could you answer those questions" he said to me. "Yeah you can just give me half an hour to drop Nariko off at home and then I will come back here then" I responded. I then left the café and drove Nariko back to our house.

As I left the house I left her a note telling her I would be out for a while. I then drove back to Dicey Café and found that Kirito and his group were still at their table. I sat down at the table and asked them "So you had some questions to ask me" I asked him. "Yeah we do but first introductions. You already know Klein, Agil, Liz and Asuna" he said with each of them waving at me. "This is Ayano Keiko or Silica in the virtual world" he told me pointing at the girl with ponytails who then put her hand out for me to shake. "It nice to meet you" she said to me. "So you were the famous beast tamer I heard about" I said to her with a smile. "You heard of me in SAO" she said now blushing. "Yep quite a few of the people I worked with talked about you" I told her. "Anyway this is Suguha Kirigaya my little sister or Leafa in the virtual world" he said while pointing at the girl with dark grey eye. "Hello" she said to me. "Hi" I replied. "And last but not least is Asada Shino or Sinon in the virtual world" he told me while pointing at the girl with glasses. Upon looking at her I felt my heart skip a beat once again and unable to say anything. It was fortunate that I was unable to say anything as she just stared at me with her piecing black eyes. "Anyway since introduction are now out of the way on the questions" Kirito told me. "Ask away then I will answer all questions honestly" I replied.

"Okay first question are you the player that is known as Sabre" He asked me. I was caught off guard at first but then quickly responded "Yes I am." They all looked at in shock at my answer to the question. "Okay next question were you the one who beat Yuuki in ALO" Kirito asked me. "Who is Yuuki, the only person who I have fought in ALO was Zekken" I asked him. "Yuuki is Zekken" Kirito said to me. "Okay now how did you figure that I was Sabre since I haven't told anyone that I transfer to Alfhiem Online" I told him. "We were about to do a quest today so we were going to ask Yuuki for help. When we arrived we found her beaten and when we asked her who it was she said the name Sabre and described you. We only knew it was you when she mentioned the bang and duel blades" Kirito told me.

"Should have known that someone from Sword Art Online would recognise me even with that mask on" I replied. "Anyway next question, are you still a part of Laughing Coffin" Kirito asked. I was completely surprised that he asked me that as the last time I met Kirito I didn't mention that I was an ex-member of Laughing Coffin but then I realised that he was friends with the three people who knew beside someone else. "No I'm not a part of them anymore" I told him. "How do we know you are telling the truth" Sinon spoke up. "Sinon is it. I know that hard to believe but I am no longer one of those murders any more" I told her. "Yet again we don't know if you are telling the truth for all we know you may have been involved with Death Gun or that what you are doing in ALO is just a way of carrying on Laughing Coffin" She said to me.

"What I am doing in ALO has nothing to do with those murderers. I left Laughing Coffin when they killed my girlfriend and joined the Knight of the Blood Oath" I told her. "Fine that I believe what I have my eye on you" she told me. "Why don't you trust me or at least give me a chance to earn your trust" I asked her. "A friend of mine was connected with a member of Laughing Coffin known as Red Eye Zaza who tried to kill me. What he tried to do was unspeakable" She told me unable to look at me. "I'm sorry I didn't know but Sinon whatever they did I promise you I will never do anything like that as I promise someone that I would be a better man than I was in SAO" I told her. She finally looked up and smiled at me. When she did that I felt my heart race. Suddenly I thought 'I am in love with this girl but how after all I just met her. Also I can't date her since I still haven't gotten over Akura.' "Right now that little dispute is out of the way onto the next question. What is the purpose of the Black Knight or your guild" Kirito asked me.

"The purpose of my guild the Black Knights is to conquer the world tree and to help conquer Aincrad as well as to a guild different for Laughing Coffin or the Knight of the Blood Oath, a guild that welcomes whoever wants to join no matter how strong or weak they are. A guild that feels more like a family than an actual guild. That is the Black Knights purpose" I told them with confidence in my voice. I saw some of them think for a minute before Kirito asked "Okay that was all the question now we have a request to ask you." "You do" I responded looking at each and every one of them. "We do" the all said including Sinon. "Okay what is it" I asked. "We wish to join the Black Knights and help you. But can you tell me one thing first why do you want to conquer the world tree" Kirito told. "Fine I will tell you but you all have to promise that you won't tell a soul about this" I responded. They all nodded in response. "After I got out of Sword Art Online I was contact by a man known as HACKER. He asked me to help by enter games that used the cardinal system and upload a program that stop it from allowing another incident like SAO from happening. That girl I was with is my help while I am in ALO" I told them. "Okay now I get why you are in ALO since it uses the cardinal system but why are you going to conquer the world tree" Kirito replied.

"Well to upload the program into ALO I need to reach the top of Aincrad and the best way to do that is to become a GM which I can become if I get access to the system console which is at the top of the world tree" I responded. They all nodded. "But you have already shown you are the strongest in all Alfhiem why do you need a guild to conquer the world tree" Leafa asked me. "I don't know why but HACKER told me that it is good idea" I replied. "Well okay then I want to help you Mikael with this goal since you helped me" Kirito told me. "Thanks Kirito. So what about the rest of you do you still wish to join my guild" I asked them. They were all hesitate before Sinon spoke up "I will help you with this goal if it proves you are different to Death Gun." They all then said "Yes" to my question after that. I told them all where to meet me at a certain location tomorrow. We all then decide to head home. As I was left Lizbeth stopped me to ask "Hey Mikael have you told anyone else about your brother yet." "Not yet I have asked the person I am working with but he didn't find much" I told her. "Well I think that you should tell everyone else about your brother as they might be able help you find him" she told me. "Alright I will think about it" I replied to her as she left. As I got out of the building I saw Sinon standing there by herself.

"Hey Sinon" I said. "Oh hey Mikael, what are you doing here I thought you left already" she responded. "Not yet Lizbeth just needed to talked to me about something" I told her. My heart was still racing as I talked to her but I managed to ignore it. "I see well goodbye" she said to me. "Hey Sinon do you need a ride" I asked her. "Well I do but I don't know if I should go with you" she said. "It fine it just that I am trying to be more of a gentleman and I thought you might like a ride on my bike" I told her. "You drive a motorbike" she said with a surprised tone. "Yep I do. Not only do I drive it but I also built it myself so do you want a ride or not" I asked her. "Fine why not. What the worst that can happen" she said before hopping on the back of my bike and strapping the helmet on. I drove her back to her house quickly as she gave me the directions. "Well you have a good night Mikael" she said to me before going into her house. 'Wow I am really in love with this girl. But this would never work out but I can at least try and get her to have romantic relationship it will just take time for her to fall in love and for me to forget about Akura' I thought as she entered her house. "Goodnight Sinon" I said to her.

I began driving home when I began thinking 'Wait Kirito told me his real name was Kazuto Kirigaya and he had a sister called Suguha Kirigaya and those were two of the name HACKER mentioned when he was looking into my brother who was called Kazuto. So could Kirito be my brother since we did look alike in Sword Art Online. If I can find out a bit more about Kazuto and when he was born as well as what happened to his parents, then I will know for sure if he is my brother. But how do I tell him that I'm his older brother maybe HACKER will know just have to ask him tomorrow.'

 **The end of part one of this chapter story. So Mikael and Sinon have met but it seems Sinon doesn't trust Mikael while Mikael is in love with her but don't worry MikaelxSinon will happen by the time Mikael clashes with Retribution. As well as Mikael is now connecting the pieces together that Kirito is his brother but he unsure if that is true and the fact of the matter is Mikael won't know for sure until he and HACKER meet in the real world. In the next chapter Mikael get a taste of being a guild leader while his relationship with Sinon deepen and a blast from the past returns as well as Death acquires her own unique skill.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Black Knights Part 2

**Chapter 6- The Black Knights Part 2**

 **The second part in this chapter where Mikael builds the Black Knights to conquer the world tree while the fairy leaders receive some unsettling new and HACKER had out some crucial information about Project Ascension.**

 **The Next Day**

 **Mikael POV**

I awoke to the sound of Nariko complaining due to the amount of alcohol she had last night. "Morning Nariko" I said to her as I came down the stairs. "Uh morning Mikael. God what happened last night" She responded. "Well last night we went out to dicey café where you reveal that I was in SAO to a group of people who turned out to be Kirito and his friends" I told her. "Oh I'm so sorry it just that I had never had alcohol before and last night I was so excited about it. I'm sorry if anything bad happened" she said to me. "Oh nothing bad happened in fact they asked to join the Black Knights as well as I think I have fallen in love with a girl in that group" I told her. "Serious you have fallen in love" she replied. "Yep I guess I have since when I met her I have been unable to stop thinking about her" I said to her. "So what is her name" she asked me. "Her name is Asada Shino" I told her. "Well are you going to tell her how you feel" she asked. "No I can't tell her" I replied. "Why not" she asked. "Because the last relationship I had with a women end with her death" I told her.

"Yeah she might have died but it wasn't your fault. You deserve to be happy Mikael you just need time to get over her then you tell this Asada Shino how you feel about her" she told me. "But" I said before being interrupted by her saying "No but the minute you feel ready to move on that is what you are doing even if I have to force you to do so." "Fine but she need to trust me first since she had a run in with a member of Laughing Coffin" I told her. "Okay, so what are we doing today" she asked as she knew most of what had happened with me in Sword Art Online. "Well I have asked Kirito, Sinon and their friends to meet with me in Alfhiem to work on the plan to conquer the world tree" I responded to her. "Okay then let get started" she told me. We entered the study where all the equipment was and I was hooked up and ready to enter the virtual world. "Link Start" I said. I awoke in the room I had brought yesterday in Alfhiem Online.

I left the building and began to make my way to where we had all argued to meet up. When I reached there I had noticed that I was the only one here. I sat on the ground waiting for a while before Sinon showed up. "Hey Mikael" she said as she approached me. "Hello Sinon" I responded to her before picking myself of the ground. "So you are the first to show up then" I told her. "It seems so. So what exactly are we doing today then" She asked. "Well today we will be getting our guild headquarters as well as practising as a team" I told her. "Okay so when do we try to conquer the world tree then" she replied. "Well hopefully we will be ready to take it in about a months' time since we need to get used to working as a team as well as prepare ourselves for it" I told her. "Wow I am surprised you have a plan for this. Have you actually been a leader in a guild before" she responded "Nope I was by myself through most of my time with laughing coffin which was partly the reason why I left since I often had time to think about what I was doing" I told her. "Well since we are the only two here why don't we go ahead and buy the guild headquarters" I asked her. "Sure why not" she replied. We both then took off flying to the place where the guild headquarter was. As we flew Sinon asked me "Hey Mikael can I ask you a few questions." "Sure why not" I replied. "Okay first question, Yuuki described you wear armour but yet right now you are not wearing armour" she asked me. "Well I do have armour it's just that I haven't equipped it yet since we are not in any dungeons yet" I responded.

"Okay now second question you say you promised someone that you would be a better man, so who were they" she said to me. "Her name was Akura, when I was in Sword Art Online I met her when I saved her guild from being slaughtered. I join her guild for a while before the betrayed her and me. During that time people hated the beta tester which was what me and Akura was. After I killed the whole guild I joined Laughing Coffin. It wasn't till a while after that we met again. It was when we met again that she confused her love to me and I confused my love to her. Unfortunately, I told her we couldn't be together as I was a member of Laughing Coffin. After that I was told to leave her apartment. I did what I was told but it was awhile after that we met each other again. I was out on an assignment with a person called Shadow to wipe out a guild that was arresting member of Laughing Coffin" I told her.

I continued with "It was upon finding their base that I found out that Akura was member of this guild since she was wearing the symbol that was on their banners when we met. We had taken out most of the guild except for her and the guild leader. When both of them were paralysed I turned on Laughing Coffin in order to protect them. I arrested Shadow and argued to help her guild by being a spy for those who wanted to take down Laughing Coffin. While that was going on me and Akura dated while keeping it a secret. It was just before she died that I promised her that when I left Sword Art Online that I would change so that I would no longer be connected with Laughing Coffin." She looked surprised at what I had said. "Wow I'm surprised from what Kirito told me most of Laughing Coffin were cold blooded killer yet you are not like that" she said to me. We both landed near where the headquarters were located. "Well members of Laughing Coffin embrace all the thing that you wouldn't be able to do in the real world since there was no one to stop them in SAO. I was like that for a while but eventually my conscious told me to stop. You say that Red Eye Zaza tried to kill you well I believe that there is still member out there who think they can still do as they please but I will not allow Laughing Coffin to return that is my promise" I told her.

We soon arrived at the location of what would be the Black Knights' Base. The building itself looks exactly like the one that the Knight of the Blood Oath had except there weren't any banner hanging out. Both me and Sinon approached the building so I could take a look at how much it is. When I reached the door the option to buy the building popped up. The price of the building said '1,000,000,000 Yrd.' I then took a look at how much I had on me as I hadn't had a chance to check since I logged on. On my account I had '999,000,000,000 Yrd.' I pressed the button to purchase the building as I did so a screen then popped up which said 'Type in name.' I entered in the name 'Sabre' and clicked the okay button before another screen popped up saying 'What would like to name this place.' I then typed in 'Black Castle' which became the name of the place as a screen popped up saying:

 **Name: Black Castle**

 **Location: Spriggan Territory**

 **Owner: Sabre(Mikael)**

 **Guild: The Black Knights**

 **Information: The headquarters of the Black Knights. Made to house up to 1,000 players with custom rooms that four players can share. It also has a blacksmith room, large kitchen and a stable, two large room that be used for whatever the owner wishes. The outside of the building is also custom and can be changed to look like whatever the owner wishes. The banners on the building have the symbol of the guild it houses. The building will belong to the whole guild until every single member is defeated.**

"Okay that is the headquarter set up now let go meet up with the others and bring them here so they can get settled. After that we will decide on what we do next as a guild" I told Sinon. "Wow" she responded. "What is something the matter" I asked her. "No it just that for a second you sounded just like Kirito as well as a leader" she told me. "Thanks for the compliment" I replied. We both then flew back to where we had met up. When we got their we noticed that everyone else had arrived. "So you two took your sweet time, what were you on a date or something" Liz said to us. "No we were doing nothing like that Liz, we were just buying the property that is to be our headquarters. So let get going so you can settle in" I replied. Sinon glared at Liz for the comment she made about me and Sinon being on a date. "Daddy I have just finished the research you asked me to do" I heard voice coming from Kirito that wasn't his.

"Okay who just said that" I asked them. Suddenly Kiritos' coat pocket began shaking and the voice then said "That would be me." A head then appeared as I looked closer. The voice belonged to a small girl who was the size of a pixie with black long hair. She then flew out of Kiritos' pocket and landed on his shoulder. "Who are you, little girl" I asked her. "This is our daughter, Yui" Kirito told me. "That girl is an A.I that was designed to handle players' emotions in Sword Art Online. From what I am picking up from the system she was supposed to have been destroyed by the Cardinal for disobeying orders and interfering with a boss fight but was saved by Kirito. As well as it seems that Kirito and Asuna have adopted her as he called her daughter and she called him daddy" Zeon told me in a way which only I could hear. "Oh it nice to meet you Yui, so your what an A.I in this game looks like" I told her. "Nice to meet you to sir, how could you tell I was an A.I" she replied. "My name is Mikael and I could tell you were an A.I because" I said before I was interrupted by Zeon who said "He didn't know you were an A.I I told that you were one from the information I have picked up while synced to the system" Zeon told her. Everyone looked around to where Zeons voice had come from. "Who said that" Yui asked. Suddenly a blue figure appeared on my shoulder. "I'm Zeon, it's a pleasure to meet you all" he told them while bowing. Yui then flew over to the shoulder that Zeon was on. "Zeon what are you doing I thought we discussed that you were to stay hidden" I asked him. "Well Yui here asked a question I decided to answer it and besides they were bound to find out about me the minute you put on the Arcana Armour" he responded. Everyone leaned in closer to get a look at him. "What is he" they all asked.

"This is Zeon he is a system A.I that I'm using to help with my current assignment" I told them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all" he told them while bowing. "Wow another A.I like me, is Mikael your daddy" Yui said. I was completely shocked at what Yui said. "Oh no Mikael is not my daddy as I was created by the person he knows as HACKER to help Mikael with this assignment of conquering the world tree and Aincrad" He told her. "Oh so this HACKER is your daddy then" she asked. "Well I guess he is since I don't know what exactly happened when I was created all I know is what I am and what I am supposed to do" he said. "Wait a minute what are you supposed to do Zeon" Asuna asked him. "My purpose is to help Mikael conquer the World Tree and Aincrad by proving support" He told her. "Did you help him during the fight with Yuuki" she asked. I knew that she would find out that he did help me and the victory I had was the result of cheating. "I was unable to help him during that fight except for powering his armour. I was restricted from doing anything else during that fight so each move Mikael did was a result of his own" He told her catching me off guard since my experience with A.I programs showed that they are unable to lie yet that Zeon did that. "Okay thanks for that information Zeon it just that fight was bothering me I just needed to know if it was a fair fight" she told me and him. "Oh yeah how comes you haven't put that armour on yet Mikael I kinda wanted to see it as the way players have been describing as something of legend" Liz asked me. "You want to see the Arcana Armour, alright just let me put it on" I told her before taking a step back.

I then opened my inventory and found it. I then clicked on it to equip it. I was then engulfed by a white light as the armour equipped itself. The visor then covered my face once again and this time it scanned Kirito, Asuna, Liz, Slicia, Klien, Leafa, Agil and Sinon. It shows me their stats as well as other information. I then removed the mask and said "What do you guys think." "Wow" Kirito, Klien, Agil and Liz said. While Leafa, Asuna, Slicia and Sinon looked surprised. "What on earth is this" Liz asked as she began poking at it. "Do you mind it may not look like it but this armour is a valuable piece of equipment" Zeon told her. "Oh sorry I didn't know it just that it looks like nothing I have ever seen before" Liz told him. "Anyway I believe that we had somewhere else we need to be" he said. "Oh yeah the guild headquarters. Well come on follow me and I will take you there" I told them before activating my wings. "What is up with your wings" Leafa asked me. Sinon was surprised as she didn't notice them earlier. "Oh my wings don't worry about them it just that when I logged into the game Nariko decide to stop me picking one of the races and instead turned me into this whole new race though she tell me what it was called" I told her. "They are called Demi-gods since Alfhiem is based off of Norse Mythology and so has Norse Gods as bosses, Hacker decide it would be a good idea to make this race so the system wouldn't delete you" Zeon told us. "Thanks for that info Zeon, anyway let get going" I replied. We were all soon in the air and began flying towards Black Castle.

We quickly reached the location of the base. "Welcome to Black Castle, our new home" I told them as I was in the doorway. We then enter the building. "Well feel free to choose whatever room you feel like but first let me show the four room other than the bedrooms" I told them leading them into the first large room. "Hey why is this room empty" Agil asked. "It empty because I haven't decided what I will do with this room" I told him. "Hey if it is any trouble do you mind if I used this room as my store" Agil asked me. "Sure why not I'm not going to use it for anything important" I replied. I then led them into the blacksmith room. "Wow" Liz said as her eyes light up. "This room is twice the size of my shop" Liz told me. "If you like the room some much why don't you use it since when I come to blacksmithing I have broken more sword then I have made" I responded. "Really you are giving me this room to use" she asked. "Yeah why not after all Agil setting his shop up here why not have yours here as well" I told her. I then took them into the kitchen of the building. "Okay before any of you react can I just ask do any of you have a high cooking skill as mine is level 50 last I checked" I asked them. "I do" Asuna told me. "Okay do you what to basically own the kitchen since you are the only one of us who could probably cook" I asked her. "Sure but I make what I what to make when I what" she told me. "Sure from now on you are in charge of whatever anyone in this build eats" I told her.

"Okay now you can all go ahead a pick a room, we all meet in the last empty room in about an hour" I told them as they all disappeared except for Kirito and Asuna. "Hey Mikael, there is some we need to ask you" Kirito asked me. "Sure what is Kirito" I asked. "Yeah Me and Asuna are married and we wanted to know if it's okay if we can share a room since we won't be staying at our cabin" He told me. "Yeah sure you two can share a room" I told them before they disappear. I then began to make my way to one of the empty room that would become my bedroom. As I did so I bumped into Sinon who was standing in the hallway. "Oh hey Sinon" I said to her. "Hello Mikael, what is it" she asked me. "Oh nothing I was just making my way to my bedroom and noticed that you were standing here. So what the problem" I asked her. "Oh it just that I am having some doubts about being in this guild" she told me. "Really what are those" I replied. "It just that for some time being I felt like I didn't help out with Kirito and everyone else" she told me. "Well I'm sure that you will decide whatever you feel is right. And now you have a chance to help since we are all going to need to work together if we have any hope of conquering the World Tree" I told her before proceeding to my bedroom room. After an hour we were all done setting up and met in the empty room. "Okay so now we are going to be working on are teamwork and the best way to do that is to clear a dungeon so let go. I know that there is a dungeon nearby that we can clear if we work together" I told them before we left the building a processed to make our way to the dungeon.

 **Rue POV**

Located somewhere out side of Sylph territory. "Are sure that this information is correct" she asked Eugene. "Yeah I'm sure since we have only receive this report this morning. I can't believe that 50 of my men were wiped out" He told her. "So do you know who did this" Sakuya asked him. "From one of those who came back they said that they were attack by three people who were strong as well as they called themselves Death's Blade" He told her. "So do we know why these people attacked your men or what their plan is" Sakuya asked. "Yes we do know what they are planning and that is to conquer the whole of Alfhiem starting with our territory before moving onto yours. We were fortunate that a spy told us this information after the attack. Unfortunately, he didn't tell us where they are located or how many there are" Eugene replied. "Then the best course action would be to prepare Gattan for an attack. But what strange is that your brother isn't do anything to stop this" Sakuya said. "My brother seemed to have isolated himself so I took it upon myself to both warn you and ask for your help. If we don't stop them at Gattan then nowhere will be safe" Eugene told us.

"Very well I will try to send as many troops as I can without alerting anyone that we may have a war on our hands since that will just cause mass panic" Sakuya told him. "I will do the same" I told him. "I thank the both of you but I feel that with my need the help of that Spriggan. From what the spy told me of this guild the leader is supposed to be strong even strong enough to beat me without breaking a sweat" he told us. "That may be a good idea if this is a war on our hand we will need Kirito's help. I will get in contact with Leafa tomorrow and tell her of this situation" Sakuya said.

 **HACKER POV**

In his office, "Are you telling me that this will happen if we activate Project Ascension" I asked the scientist on the phone. "Yes sir, if with use the Nanos and activate Project Ascension then there may be a chance that if will cause rapid ageing or could cause problems to the blood stream" he told me. "Is there any way to avoid these effects" I asked him. "There might be. From the plans that you gave us there seems to a mention of a tape that might help fill in the missing parts of the equation" He told me. "Okay I will try to find this videotape but for the mean time try to figure out a way to use Project Ascension that doesn't result in the user death. I won't allow the person I wish to use it die" I replied. "Understood sir, but if you don't mind me asking who is it that you have who will be using this" he asked me. "The person that is going to use it is the person whose blood that was I sent to you" I replied before ending the call.

"Amano can you come in here for a second" I shouted into the hallway. Amano soon appeared in the doorway and asked "What is it sir." "I need you to go see Mikael and give him a message for me" I told him. "Of course sir, what is the message" he responded. "The message is that I want him to meet me at Haruma at 12:00 at the end of this month. There are somethings we need to discuss in person as well as it time for us to meet" I told him. "Understood" he replied before leaving the room. 'ALICIA I need you to check the hard drive of Hikaru for his last recorded message" I asked her. "Yes sir" she said as I saw her open the hard drive and scan through it. Suddenly a video popped up as Hikaru started speaking. "To my dear Mikael, there are something that you need to know. First is that what happens to your mother and I was no accident, what I created was sought after and the people who wanted it would do anything to get it. Fortunately, if you are watching this then it means they did go after you. The second thing is that Project Ascension is created to bring about a new age in technology and that I want you to be the one who opens the door to it. Now I believe that your mother wishes to say a few words" he said before turning the camera to his wife. "Hey Mikael and Kazuto this is your mother. I know that I may not be there with you but I know you shall grow up into fine young men. If there is one thing that I want to say is that I never regret having the two of you as you were my greatest joy in the world and that I love you two with all my heart" she said. Video ended

 **The end of part 2** **of this** **story part. In the next chapter Mikael will get his first experiences commanding a guild during a fight while also learning about the biggest threat to Alfhiem Online. He also encounters a figure from Sword Art Online that knew him. While that is going on Sinon begins to feel a connection with Mikael. We also learn more about Retribution and what exactly is his problem with Mikael. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and please leave a review if you wish. I also apologise for the wait it just that it's been hard to sit down and write since this story is planned out but I promise you all that I will have this story up to the battle between Mikael and Retribution by the time New Year's rolls around.**


	7. Chapter 7- The Black Knights Part 3

**Chapter 7- The Black Knights Part 3**

 **The third part in what will be at least six or seven-part chapter. In this part Mikael is about to experience what it is like to lead during a boss fight only to run into a problem that makes him here to help him make that decision which cause them to form a bond that may develop into something special. We also learn about Retribution's past and what it was that caused him to hate Mikael.**

 **Mikael POV**

As we all left the headquarter we bumped into a face that I wasn't expect. Standing there in purple clothes was Zekken or Yuuki as Asuna called her that. "Yuuki, what are you doing here" Asuna asked. "I told you before that I was going to join his guild" she told her pointing at me. "How did you find this place then" Asuna replied. "It wasn't easy but some people told me that they saw Sabre here flying towards this area" was her answer. "So Sabre what do you say can I join your guild" Yuuki/Zekken asked me. They all looked at me waiting for my response to her question. "Sure why not" I told her before sending her a guild request. She accepted the guild request and her name popped up on my visor along with everyone else's along with a health bar. "Okay Sabre since I'm a member of your guild may I see your face since when we last met you were wearing that armour" she asked me. I removed the mask revealing my face to her since she was the only one who didn't know what I look like. She was surprised at my appearance.

After that we began to make our way to the dungeon that I wanted us to clear so I could see how well we work as a team as well as how well I can lead them when pit against a boss. As we were flying I could hear Asuna tell Yuuki about me and how she knew me. "So he came from Sword Art Online as well. At least that explains why he was able to defeat me" Yuuki said. "Yeah about that you didn't really explain why you wanted to join his Guild" Asuna asked her. "The reason why is because I wish to become the strongest player in Alfhiem to make my sister proud which is why I stayed at that tree after the Sleeping Knights disbanded. So when Sabre or Mikael as you call him defeated me I felt that if I joined his guild or partnered up with him then I will be able to complete that goal. So the Black Knights goal is to clear the World Tree and New Aincrad" Yuuki replied. "It would seem so" Asuna told her.

"What is it Asuna" Yuuki asked. "What do you mean Yuuki" Asuna responded. "Well the way you have been talking about Mikael/Sabre you voice sounds off" Yuuki told her. "It just that back in Sword Art Online there was PK guild know as Laughing Coffin and they caused quite a problem for everyone else in SAO. And I have just learnt that Mikael was a part of that guild and" she said when Yuuki interrupted "You are worried that he is still like them or that the Black Knights will become the new Laughing Coffin." "Yeah it just that I don't want to go through what they did again" Asuna said. I wonder if she knew I could hear her. 'She still thinks I am still like that. And here I hope to change but it seems that it isn't going to be easy' I thought to myself. Suddenly an icon appeared on my visor saying that I was approaching my destination. "Okay we are reaching our destination" I told them as we reach the destination. Everyone landed smoothly except for Kirito who just seemed to fall out of the sky. "Are you sure that is good idea Kirito" I asked him. "Don't worry I have done it before and as long we have a healer nearby I will be fine" he told me. "Alright if that how you want to land then I guess I can't stop you" I replied as I approached the entrance. I turned back and said "Is everyone ready?" I asked them. They all nodded in response before we then entered the dungeon.

So far it was going easy as we cleared through most of the monster that we encountered on route to the boss room. Me, Kirito, Yuuki and Leafa took the front of the group while Asuna and Slicia provide support, Sinon provide long range attack and Klein, Agil and Liz watched our backs for monster who were attacking from behind. I was doing quite well at commanding them as I told them when to switch out with someone as well as what attack type of attack they should use due to Zeon tell me what would be the most effective and when they were about to attack. It was all going well and I was sure that we would be able to clear the dungeon in no time but I made one mistake that if it happened back in Sword Art Online would have cost a player or several players their life's. That mistake was the boss room and the boss itself. Back in SAO I had encountered up 50 bosses throughout my whole time there so I was confident that with teamwork and the use of our unique skills we have.

However, that over-confidence was a mistake as I learnt that Alfhiem bosses were far different to the one back in Aincrad. To begin with we were prepared and we doing well at fighting the boss as we attacked and switched out with one another in full sync. It was when the boss lost half it health that my confidence got the better of me and I started ignoring the advice that Zeon gave me. After a while of doing so Zeon just stopped giving me advise seeing as how I wasn't listen to him. It was then that I realised that without Zeon I couldn't predict the Bosses moves. At first it was okay as I just told them to block and dodge the attacks but then the boss switched it weapon from an axe to a two one handed long sword. It was then that Leafa was knocked out by one of the boss's attack. After that I told Asuna to check her while me and Kirito held the boss since Leafa was the only one of us who knew a shield spell I had a feeling that we would need that.

That feel I had was true when the me and Kirito blocked one of the attack but it managed to deal a bit out damage as well as the impact of the blow sent enough force to knock out Liz, Klien, Agil and Sinon which left only Me, Kirito, Yuuki, Asuna and Silica to deal with the boss. For quite a bit of the fight the four of us manage to knock out the boss's health until me, Kirito and Yuuki decide to take to the sky to get an advantage of the situation however we weren't the only ones as the boss soon spawned wing and charged straight at us, catching Yuuki off guard and knock her out. I was quick in catching her as she fell. I place her alongside everyone else who was knocked out. As I did so Klien regained conscious and took to the sky as well. The three of us managed to fight the boss while we were in the air until it reached a quarter of health. When it did so it launches what was known as the last attack which are the bosses most powerful attack that it uses only when it almost beaten. This attack was aimed at Kirito who fell to the floor. In was luck that Asuna was still with us otherwise Kirito would have lost all his health. The boss then launched the attack again at Kirito who was trying to pick himself back up with Asuna help. I gave chase after the boss intending to block or divert the attack so it wouldn't hit Kirito and Asuna.

As I did soon I began to see the memory of blocking Heathcliff's attack as I began thinking 'I need to go fast, Faster, Faster, FASTER.' Suddenly my hand began glowing for some unexplained reason. I was to distracted by it that I didn't see the boss slash it sword at me pushing me in a different direction to where I was supposed to be going. I tried to chase after the boss as I wasn't knocked out due to my armours shield. Suddenly as the boss got closer Slicia jumped in the way of it attack. "SLICIA NO" I shouted. Slicia health dropped to nothing as she was then turn into a remain light. I stopped as I was shocked as well as the boss then continued it assault and when straight at Kirito and Asuna. "DAMN IT" I shouted. Suddenly everything stopped as the room turned blue and I turned white. "What is going on" I said. "Mikael listen carefully" I heard a voice that sounded just like Kayaba say. "Kayaba, where are you" I shouted out loud as it appeared no one could hear me. Suddenly Kayaba appeared in front of me as he was when Sword Art Online was beaten. "How are still alive. I was told that you brain was fried by the nervegear when SAO was beaten" I asked him. "Oh Mikael I'm not alive this is merely my consciousness copied onto the cardinal system which is why my brain was fried" he told me. "Okay that answer that question now onto the next why are you here and what is going" I asked him. "The reason I am here is because you called me" he replied. "I didn't call you" I responded. "Oh but you did when you caused this. This is the ability of a game master as they are able to manipulate to do what they wish. In this incident stop it for a brief period of time" he told me. "But I couldn't have done this I'm not a GM" I told him. "That where you are wrong. You see when you and Kirito beated me in our duel I prepared a reward for the both of you as a way of saying congulation. At first I had only the seed as I only saw Kirito beatening me so when you helped him it was something that was unexpected so when it came to a reward I had a hard time. So I decide since Kirito was given the seed to carry on my legacy I felt that everything that come from the seed would need someone to watch over it so the SAO incident would never happen that is when I upload a program into your SAO avatar that would turn you into the GM whenever you entered a game that was created by the seed" he told me.

"That why this never happened until now" I said. "Yes however the reason I am here now is to ask you a question as well as to warn you" he replied. "Warn me" I responded. "Yes for you see Mikael as much as you will deny this we were never enemies but rather we were alike as we both chased our dreams when Sword Art Online was launched. Mine was to see the floating castle come to life while yours was to find your little brother. As for the warning, listen carefully for I will only say this once. There is an enemy waiting in the shadows who are far worse than Laughing Coffin and they about to cause Alfhiem to fall into chaos if they are not stopped at Gattan. The choice of if they win or lose all depends on you" he told me. "Who are they then" I asked. "You will find that out in due time just know that they will attack on the fourth day on next month. As for my question well that is simple, do you believe that you will be able to led this guild?" he asked me. "Of course I can" I replied.

"You really believe that as I know for a fact that you are having doubts as you have heard so far that most of your members say that they don't worry as well as the fact you are still tormented by that dream" he told me. I was surprised as I had told no one about my recurring dream. "So the choice on this matter is simple Mikael. Continue leading them unaware of what lies ahead for you or go back down the path of a solo player like you did back in SAO. It all depends on you just know that you will have to deal with the consequence of what you choose" he told me before. 'Can I really led them since we just took on a boss and had our butts handed to us. Maybe I should just go back to being a solo player it will put away all these doubt I'm having as well as their doubts if I just left them be' I thought to myself. I then began moving everyone to one spot in the room away from the boss. I then grabbed Slicia Remain Light and re-join the other before unpausing the room. "Zeon emergency teleport everyone to Black Castle now" I told him. He did as I asked and we all found ourselves outside Black Castle.

I then resurrected Slicia using a spell that Zeon told me. "Well that could have gone a lot better" Klien said. "You could say that again and yet we were soon close to beating it" Kirito replied. "Hey don't worry we just made a couple of mistakes. I'm sure if try again we will be able to beat it after all if we can't beat one boss what hope do we have of clearing the world tree" Leafa told him. "Yeah I'm sure that the next time we face that boss it won't know what hit it" Liz said. I was faced away from them when Sinon asked "What do you say Leader." "Oh Um right we should rest up for an hour before we try to take it on" I told them unsure of what we should actually do. They all smiled at me before heading inside Black Castle. I was left alone for a while as I thought 'Can I really be a leader after all we were just beaten and we almost lost a member if I hadn't teleported us out of there. Maybe I should take that second option Kayaba said and just become a solo player again.' My thoughts were then interrupted by Sinon who appeared right beside me and said "Is everything alright Mikael."

"Not exactly" I told her. "Oh well I made a decision and I decided that I am going to do my best to contribute to this guild as I felt that I didn't really help during that boss fight" she told me. "Well you might regret that decision" I replied. "Why so" she asked. "Because the Black Knights might not be around for much longer as it turns out I'm not cut out to be a leader" I told her. "That not true" she responded. "But it is, if I hadn't let my ego get the better of me then we would have been able to beat that boss. Maybe it just like he told me I still just a beater and the only person I look out for is myself" I replied. "Who told you that Mikael" she said. "It happened only a few months after SAO was clear. Was walking through the city I lived in when I came across a person who recognised me from SAO. His name was Kibaou or that what he was called in the game. Let just say he didn't have a nice opinion on me. When he noticed me he started bombarding me with insults about how I was hogging the glory and that I could have saved those who died. At first it didn't matter all that much until he said 'You know what you are. Your nothing more than a murderer after all you killed so many people. I bet that you enjoyed it and didn't want to leave that world you filthy beater.' I was lucky that one of his friends stopped him before the situation became a lot worse but as I walked away I could tell that they were all looking at me with disgust in their eyes. After that I was plagued by this constant nightmare where I sat surrounded by those who I killed. Some were clear to see who they were while other weren't. They would all constantly shout at me 'Murderer' and no matter what I do I can't help but feel that I still am murderer" I told her.

Suddenly Sinon hugged me and said "I know how that feel and I know that the only way to get past it is to have someone there to support you. So I ask you Mikael let me be the one to support you while you support me." "How do you know how that feel from what Kirito told me you weren't in SAO" I asked her. "No I wasn't in SAO but I know what it is like for people to call you a murderer and look at you in disgust" she told me as she began crying. "Beware that I haven't told anyone about this except for Kirito. When I was little I accidently killed someone who was trying to rob a bank that me and my mother was in. I shot him when I picked up his gun and he came right at me. I hit him straight in the head. After that everyone at the schools called me a murderer even through the police said it was self-defence. After that I was never able to hold or look at gun with thinking about that man. That wasn't the only thing bad that happened to me from that incident. After a month my mother was unable to cope with it and so she abandoned me. Since that day I have never seen my mother since. It was thanks to Kirito that I was able to get over it and move on with my life. Kirito helped me so I think that I should help you" she told me. "So if you chose to leave the Black Knights then I'm coming with you. If you chose to stay, then I will help you get over the problem since from what I can tell you only problem is that you have never had someone there to support you" she told me.

"Yeah thank Sinon. I've decide that I will stay and become the leader that the Black Knights deserve" I told her before giving her a hug. "I glad to hear that Mikael" she replied. I suddenly felt my heart race from the fact that we were so close but put that aside. "So since you will be helping me, does that mean you trust me" I asked her. "For the time being I do trust you but if you do anything that upsets me then you have lost that trust" she replied. "Understood" I said. We both then entered the headquarter. After an hour of getting prepare we took on the boss once again but this time we beat it without getting a scratch. This time I listened to what Zeon was telling me rather than ignored him. When the boss took to the air I used a spell that Zeon told me would restrict it from doing so as he said that the boss's speed doubles when it fly's. The bosses was beaten when Me, Kirito, Yuuki and Asuna used a sword skill together that took out the last quarter of it's health. After that we celebrated defeating it at the headquarters.

 **Sinon POV**

We were all enjoying the celebration of beating our very first boss as a team. Asuna had prepare all of the food with help from our Leader Mikael. Everyone seemed to be having fun especially Me and Mikael yet one thing kept going through my mind. 'He is just like me. Both us plagued by nightmares due to the fact we killed people. Both afraid of being rejected by those we are surrounded by.' That thought made me happy as I finally felt that I could connect with someone. Yet I also felt something else something I hadn't felt since I met Kirito. 'No I can't be' I thought to myself. I knew what the emotion since the last time I felt it was towards Kirito but I got rid of it when I met Asuna and learnt of their relationship. 'On the other hand I could be' I thought to myself. 'After all it wouldn't be too bad if I fall for him after all he a nice person and he didn't turn away when he learnt of what I did' I thought. I continued to look at the person who seem to be stealing my heart. 'But wait what if this just like with Kirito after all I don't know if he has a girlfriend. I should at least ask him before I tell him how I feel' I continued to think. 'Oh Mikael I don't know if you would accept this or deny it. But I think that I love you' I thought. Our celebration was cut short when a sylph ran into the building. "Recon What are you doing here?" Leafa asked him. "Leafa, it's lady Sakuya she sent me to look for you" Recon told her. "What is it she wants" Leafa asked. "I don't know but she said it was important and that I was to find you immediately and bring you to see her" he told her. Leafa then looked at Mikael who then said "It alright we will all go with you." We then followed Recon outside as we began to make our way to meet with the Sylph Leader, Sakuya.

 **Retribution POV**

"Everything is almost complete" I told shadow serpent. "Not everything, she is still a problem" it told me. "I know I will deal with her when we have destroyed Gattan" I replied. "Why wait why not deal with it now after all she in a dungeon all by herself no one will know what you did" It responded. "My answer is no. I need her to wear out the Black Sword that way it will be easier to kill him" I answered. "You have yet to explain why you want to kill him so bad" It asked. "Oh the reason why is because of the fact he was the one who murder my sister when Laughing Coffin was put down so unlike her my grudge with the Black Sword is personal and I will not be satisfied till I walk over his dead body myself" I told it. "I understand" it said before disappearing. "This power is beginning to get on my nerves" I said to myself. 'Not long to go Black Sword soon you will know what it is like to have your sibling taking away, mark my words you will receive my retribution' I thought to myself before leaving the room.

 **The end of chapter 7. This chapter had quite a lot in it since I wanted to show Mikael turmoil of being a guild leader. The part about Mikael being a Game Master I something that was only recently thought of as I wanted to Mikael a power other than his own unique skill since when Retribution and Mikael clash he will need it if he is to win. I also included the part about Sinon developing feel towards Mikael was quite interesting since I wanted Sinon to fall in love with Mikael but I wanted to put her in the same position as Mikael with the whole debate of whether to reveal their feels or not but don't worry they will end up together by the end of this story as that idea link into what the story of the sequel of this story is about I will also reveal the list of the name of stories I will be writing soon. I hope you have enjoyed the story.**


	8. Chapter 8- The Black Knights Part 4

**Chapter 8- The Black Knights Part 4**

 **Fourth Part Mikael and the rest of the Black Knights are meeting up with the race leaders who say that they something important to discuss. Mikael receives news that HACKER want to meet with in person at the end of the month. While that is going on Sinon considers the idea of a relationship with Mikael while trust Asuna. Leafa, Silica and Liz with the secret of her feeling towards him. Over in the Headquarters Death's Blade Death has returned with her very own unique skill as well as weapon they may turn the tides on the upcoming battle.**

 **Mikael POV**

I felt the wind hit my face as we flew through the skies heading towards Swilvane, capital of sylph territory. "So why exactly is the leader of the Sylphs' calling for you Leafa" I asked Leafa. "From what Recon said it something important and Sakuya called me knowing that Onii-san would be with me or I could pass the message on" she replied. "Okay why does Sakuya want with Kirito then" I asked her. "I wish I knew but if she wants Kirito then it must be serious since the only times she calls him is when she need help with a serious matter" She responded. "We should be arriving their soon" Recon told us as Swilvane came into sight. I was surprised as this was first capital I saw since I started. We all landed softly except for Kirito who fell to the ground as he usually did so. "Are you sure that is the best way to land Kirito" I asked him once we landed near the Lord's manor.

"Okay Lady Sakuya, Alicia Rue, General Eugene and Ringo (This is the what I'm calling the leader of the Spriggans but it's not the real name as the leader if the Spriggans is never mentioned in the manga or anime) are waiting for you inside Leafa and Kirito" Recon told them. "Wait so only those two can go inside" Liz asked. "Well yeah they were the one who Lady Sakuya asked for the rest of you seem to tag along" Recon replied. "Well Recon I need to ask Lady Sakuya if my guild leader can enter too" Leafa asked him. "Wait why do I have to enter as well" I asked her. "Well you are guild leader so you need to know what is so important that we are both needed" she replied. "I will ask her Leafa, just give me a minute" Recon responded before he disappeared into the building.

We all waited outside for him to return. "So what exactly did Kirito do that made him the go to guy whenever there's trouble" I asked Leafa. "Well during Kirito's rescue mission to save Asuna, the salamanders attempted to eliminate Sakuya and Rue but Kirito stopped them by duelling the person commanding them known as General Eugene who was at the time the strongest player in ALO" she replied to my question. "That makes sense" I said before Recon reappeared. "I asked Lady Sakuya and she said it okay for your Guild Leader to enter but everyone else will have to wait outside" he told us. "That should be okay" Leafa responded. Me, Leafa and Kirito then followed Recon inside the building as the guards allowed us to enter while everyone else remained outside.

We were walking for quite a while until we reached a door on the top floor of the building. Recon opened the door and allowed us to enter before closing the door behind us. The three of us found ourselves being stared at by the four leaders. I was able to figure out who was who due to the colour of their clothes since each race had a specific colour. The one in red colour was most likely General Eugene as Salamanders colour was red. The one with cat ear was Alicia Rue since the Cait sith were a cat like race which I knew from Slicia and Sinon. The one dressed in Black was most likely Ringo as the Spriggan colour was black since Kirito was a Spriggan. The one sitting at the desk was likely to be Sakuya since she was dressed in green. The colours made no sense when it came to me since I wore white, black and grey clothes. "Lady Sakuya you called us" Leafa said while bowing. "Yes I did Leafa but would you like to introduce us to your Alf friend" she asked. "Alf" I said. "Well yeah you look like no of the other races so it must mean you're an Alf" she told me.

"Oh this the leader of the Black Knights, Sabre" Leafa introduced me. "It's a pleasure to meet you" I said while bowing. "It's nice to meet you too" she replied. "So why did you call us" Leafa asked her. "Yes the reason I called you and Kirito here is important and so must not leave this room and can only be told to those involved. So Sabre I ask you if you are willing to get your guild involved with this matter" She asked me. "I am" I replied. "Very well, a few days ago there was a salamander who claimed to have seen a guild meeting near Gattan. At first there was nothing to worry about as Guild have been popping up all over but it was until a bit later that someone from that guild told Eugene that the guild was planning on wiping out every single race. So in response Eugene sent so troops to deal with them but they were wiped out by three people. It was then that Eugene asked for mine and Alicia help. We all decide that we would try to stop at Gattan. We asked the Spriggans for the help of covering this since we don't want a mass panic. We then decided that we would need Kirito help so I asked Recon to find you and bring you here." She told us.

'A guild that plans on wiping out every single race, this sounds a lot like Laughing Coffin' I thought. "When I asked Recon to find you I was unaware that you had joined a guild. So how did that happen" Sakuya asked her. "Well it happened only a few days. Kirito asked for my help with a quest. I accepted his request and argued to meet with him. When me and the rest of his friend met up where the strongest player in ALO can be found. When we got there we found out that Sabre had defeated her. We then decided to join his guild when we met him in the real world" She answered. "Oh I see now" Sakuya said. "Sakuya if you don't mind me asking but are you able to contact the person who informed you about the guild" I asked her. "Yes I can but why do we need to contact him" she replied. "Because I think I might know a little bit about this guild but I need to confirm it" I told her. 'I need to know is someone trying to recreate Laughing Coffin' I thought to myself. "Okay Eugene could you please bring him in" she said to Eugene. Eugene disappeared out of the room leaving the six of us alone. Rue then began to walk towards me. "So are you as strong as Kirito" Rue asked me. "Actually he is far stronger than I am. As a matter of fact, he could actually beat me in a duel" Kirito told her which only caused her to move closer. I was surprised that Kirito said that since we have never actually fought each other.

Rue then stopped moving towards me when Eugene returned with a man behind him dressed in a black robe. I then saw the logo on his robe which was Laughing Coffins symbol with a sword drawn over it. 'No' I thought as I stepped back. 'How, how can there be anyone from Laughing Coffin in this game' I thought. When the man entered the room he scanned the room until he saw me. He stared at me with red eyes. "YOU" he shouted before charging straight at me. He grabbed hold of my throat attempting to strangle me until I head butted him off me and began to punch him in the face. I was eventually pulled off him by Kirito. The man then got up and asked Sakuya "What is he doing here." "He is here to help. Why is there a problem" she asked him. "I say there's a problem. The leader of that guild is doing all this because of what he had done" he said before continuing "Isn't that right Black Sword." "Wait a minute his name is Sabre" Leafa responded. "You changed your name. Do you really think that will change what you have done" he said to me. "No it doesn't but tell me how do you know that name" I asked him after Kirito let go.

"I only know that name is yours because it the name that retribution keeps calling you" he told me. "Okay who is Retribution" I asked him. "Retribution is the second command of Death's Blade or as he called it the Legacy of Laughing Coffin" he told me. Both me and Kirito were shocked by what he said. "Why is he trying to recreate that guild" I asked him. "As I told you before he is doing this because if you" he replied before being taken away. "So does someone wish to explain. What about you Sabre or is it Black Sword" Sakuya asked me. "Fine I will explain. Have you heard of Sword Art Online" I asked them. "Yeah Kirito told us a bit about it. He told us that players were trapped in the game and forced to complete it in order to get out. He also told us that in the that game if you die in the game you die for real" Sakuya replied. "Yeah that is correct. In that game there was a guild known as Laughing Coffin who went about killing players in the game because they could do so. When I was trapped in the game I joined them but left when they killed someone who was close to me. I thought that Laughing Coffin was gone when I helped get rid of those who were lef.t. As for the name I was called Black Sword when I was a member but my name now is Sabre since I am no longer a member. But if what that guy said was true then this situation is far worse than you thought" I told them. "So what do you suppose we do since you know much more about this guild then we do" Sakuya said.

"Wait Sakuya do you think we can trust him since he just said he was associated with this guild predecessor" Rue asked. "Well that depends on Leafa and Kirito since they are the one who have known him longing then we have" she answered. Leafa and Kirito stared at each other before saying "We do." "Very well Sabre please continue" Sakuya said. "The best course of action would be to defend Gattan by working together. The Black Knights will help out as well since if Retribution is after me then I will face him and hopefully end this one way or another" I told her. "Okay that guy told us that they plan to attack Gattan five day into next month" she said to me. "Then we will be ready by then" I told her. We then left the room and began to make our way back to the rest of the guild. We were about to go outside when Leafa stopped us. "Okay I except you being our Guild Leader but you need to start explain yourself since now we are dealing with a guild that is threating the whole of Alfhiem Online" She told me. "Okay when we have logged out I will text you and everyone a location to meet me at then I will explain everything about you and everyone else" I replied. "Thank you Mikael that all I ask" she said. I was about to walk outside when Nariko began saying "Mikael are you there." I stopped which caused Kirito and Leafa to stop as well. "Yeah I'm here Nariko" I replied. "Good you need to log off now" she told me. "Okay why" I asked. "It's my father he is here" she responded. "Okay why is that important" I asked. "It's important because he said he has a message for you from HACKER" she replied. "Okay I will log off in a moment" I told her before turning to Kirito and Leafa. "Sorry but I need to go but don't worry I promise that after that is done I will send you the location through the phone. I just need you to tell me your phone number." I told them.

"Sure here is my number" she said before whispering her phone number in my ear. "Okay see you soon" I said to them before logging out. I then awoke in the office that we had been operating. I left the room and entered the kitchen where Nariko and Amano were waiting. "Hello Amano" I said to him. "Good to see you Mikael. So how is the assignment going" he asked me. "It's going well. We should be ready to take on the world tree in one weeks' time" I told him. "That is good to hear. Anyway HACKER sent me here to give you a message. That message is he want to meet you at Haruma at 12:00 at the end of the month. There is something he wishes to discuss with you in person" he said to me. "What does he need to discuss" I asked him. "From what he has told me it's about your parent and your Brother" he replied. "My brother does that mean he found him" I asked. "I can't tell you if he has as he said he will explain when you meet" he told me. "Okay thanks for the message Amano" I replied and then escorted him out. I then picked up my phone and typed Leafa number. The phone then began to ring.

 **Sinon POV**

We were sat outside waiting for Mikael, Kirito and Leafa to return. I was worried about Mikael since how was he going to explain that he wasn't one of the races. As I worried about him I found myself fantasying about him. I daydreamed that I stood by the sea as the sun began to set. I was dressed in a light blue bikini with a blanket covering me. In the daydream I heard Mikael call out my name as he walked up from behind. He was dressed in his long coat and a pair of black swimming trunks. The long coat didn't cover up much of his chest reveal his well-toned abs. I blushed at the sight and fainted as he approached me. He caught me as I fainted. As he held me, he whispered into my ear "I've got you my blue haired angel. Don't worry no one will ever hurt you." After doing so I felt his lip touch mine. I was snapped out of my daydream when I heard the door open. I then saw that Leafa and Kirito stepped out. 'You need to stop that Sinon. You don't know how he feel or if he isn't already in a relationship' I thought to myself. Kirito and Leafa re-joined us but Mikael wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where Mikael" I asked them. "It's okay Sinon he said that he had to log out since Nariko said someone had a message for him from Hacker" Kirito told me.

'At least he is okay' I thought. I then noticed that I was blushing and then saw a grin appear on Liz face. 'Oh no she saw me blush' I thought. Liz then said "Hey Asuna, Leafa, Slicia and Sinon can I talked to you all for a second" Liz asked us. I was worried while everyone else replied "yes" which resulted in us walking away from Kirito, Klien and Agil. "Okay Liz what do you want to talk about" Asuna asked him. "Oh I just want to know what wrong with Sinon" she replied. "What do you mean Liz, there nothing wrong with me" I responded. "Oh come on Sinon there's something wrong after all you were worried about Mikael as well as you blushed when you learnt he was okay" She said. "Yeah I beginning to see that something is going on since you went from not trusting Mikael to suddenly wanting to be near him" Asuna said. "I told you already I'm fine. Can we please not talk about Mikael right now" I told them even though I was lying since I did want to talk about him but I knew that if we talked about him then I might end up blurting out how I felt about him. "Come on Sinon you can tell us" Slicia said to me. "Look there nothing going on" I told them becoming uneasy of what was going on. "Sinon your lying" Yui said. "What no I'm not" I said to her. "Yes you are, I notice that whenever one of us has said Mikael name your heartrate increased" Yui told me.

I knew that I would be unable to lie to Yui so I might as well tell them. "Alright I will tell you but you are not to say a word about this to Kirito, Klien, Agil and especially Mikael" I told them. "We promise" they all responded. "Okay I think I have feeling towards Mikael" I told them. "What kind of feels" Slicia asked. "Oh come Slicia. She feels to Mikael the same way you feel about Kirito" Liz told her causing her to turn away in embarrassment. "Okay what so wrong about that" Asuna asked. "It wrong because I don't know want to do. I never been in love with someone before" I told her. "Hey it's okay Sinon, I know how you feel as I went through this with Kirito. You just need to tell him how you feel or learn how he feels about you" Asuna told me. "Okay how do I do that" I asked. "That easy just leave it to me to figure a way to get you and Mikael some alone time" Liz told me. "Liz are you sure that's a good idea" Asuna asked. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that by the time Mikael and Sinon have spent that time together they would be a couple for sure" She told us. "I don't know Liz" I said to her. "Just trust me Sinon" Liz responded. After that we re-joined the boys who explained the situation of the guild called Death's Blade and that Mikael was going to explain everything about him.

It was later on in the real world that I heard the phone ring. "Hello" I said into the phone. It was Kirito's voice on the other line. "Hey Sinon, It's Kirito I just received a phone call from Mikael asking us to meet him at the local park tomorrow" He told me. "Okay I will be there" I replied. "Good Mikael will be glad to hear that" he said. "He will" I replied excited. "Yeah Mikael told me that what he has to say will affect you greatly and that he looking forward to hanging out with everyone" he responded before hanging up. I suddenly felt my heart fluster at what Kirito had told me. I then went to sleep to return to the day dream I had earlier.

 **Retribution POV**

I was sat in the dark room concentrating on using my unique skill. "Sir" Sin said when he entered the room. "What is it Sin" I asked him furious. "It's Death she has return with her unique skill as well as a new weapon" he told me. "WHAT" I shouted at him. I then stormed out of the room to find Death. "WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU GETTING A NEW WEAPON AS WELL AS THE UNIQUE SKILL. WE ARGUED THAT NONE OF US WOULD GET A NEW WEAPON UNTIL BLACK SWORD IS DEAD" I shouted at her when I found her. "Well plans changed. This weapon will make it even more easier to get rid of him" she told me. "THAT DOES IT" I shouted at her before charging straight at her. Suddenly I stopped. "WHAT IS HAPPEN TO ME" I said. "See this is my unique skill. It called Requiem. This ability allows me to control a player movement when they try to attack me as well as it allow me to increase and decrease the gravity of a player. It also nullifies all other registered unique skill" she told me.

"As for this weapon well let just say Gattan won't know what hit it" she said before walking away. "I told you we should have gotten rid of her when you had the chance" the shadow serpent said. "Don't worry if we can't kill her I'm sure that the Black Sword will be able to do so" I told him. "What makes you so sure" it asked. "Because I've seen him in action and when he fights you better hope he is merciful" I said before returning to the room.

 **We are almost at the end of this several part chapters which mean we are closing on the major battle of this story as well as Mikael and HACKER meeting. A lot will be happening in the next chapter as Mikael reveals his past before SAO to the Black Knights and bumps into a familiar face that just might complicated thing between Mikael and Sinon. Also Liz put her plan into action and Leafa learns something unexpected from her mother. While Asuna's father tell us something unexpected about the man called HACKER. Also as promised these are the stories I have planned out after this one:**

 **SAO-Hunter and Prey= the sequel to this story**

 **Accelerated Sword= A crossover between this story and Accel World**

 **SAO-The Beta= a prequel about Mikael time in the Beta and the first group of players he ever join**

 **BLEACH-Lost Shinigami= A bleach fanfiction with a new OC**


	9. Chapter 9- The Black Knights Part 5

**Chapter 9- The Black Knights Part 5**

 **The fifth part- In this chapter Mikael reveal his past to his guild while he and Sinon spend some quality time together due to Liz. While Leafa is told about Kirito's parent and who Mikael might be from her mother. Asuna's is also told some information about Hacker.**

 **Mikael POV**

I woke up after getting a goodnights sleep. When I began walking downstairs I suddenly hit by a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen I saw that Nariko was making breakfast. It still felt strange that even after a few days I'm still getting used to the fact we alternate between who cook breakfast and dinner. "Morning Mikael" Nariko said to me as I sat down. "Morning Nariko. What you cooking today" I asked her. "Oh just scrambled egg on toast. So what do we have planned today" she responded. "Well I have to meet up with the Black Knights in the real world. After that we will be diving today as Liz said that she found a location for a rare material and asked if we could put training on hold until we get it" I told her. "Okay well I am going out today since I need to collect an order from the post office" she replied. She then finished off the scrambled egg and placed it onto two plates. She placed both the plates on the table and then began making tea to go with it.

Once she was done we mostly sat in silence as we enjoyed the breakfast that we were having. After Breakfast I went for a shower and got change into a new set of clothes that were mostly grey. Once I was ready I decide to take my bike to where I was meeting everyone. I parked near to the park but made a quick detort to get some coffee from a nearby coffee shop. I then sat down on a hill with a tree on top while I waited for everyone else to arrive. As usual Sinon was the first to arrive. She was dressed in blue and green clothes that made her look similar to her Alfhiem avatar. There was one noticeable difference about her this time round and that was she wasn't wearing her glasses. I waved to her in order to get her attention. She noticed me waving and then processed to make her way towards me. When she got up the hill she decided to sit on my right side. "Good to see you Sinon" I said to her. "You too Mikael, oh and it Shino in the real world" she said correcting my mistake. "Oh sorry it's just I'm so used to calling you by your player name" I replied. "It's alright Kazuto keeps making that mistake as well" she told me.

I continued to drink my coffee as we waited. "Oh could I have some" she asked me. "Sure" I responded before handing it to her. She took a sip from it and said "Um that is good. What is it." "It's a mocha with four sugars and a splash of milk" I told her. "Wow well invite me next time you go out for coffee since I went out for coffee once with Liz and Silica and let just say it didn't go well" she told me. "Sure why not" I replied as I felt my heart rate accelerated at the thought of me and Sinon being alone together. The next two to arrive where Silica and Liz or Keiko and Rika in RL. "I see you two l" she said before stopping out of the blue. I then notice that Sinon was giving her a stare that seem like she was saying "Don't continue." "I'm glad you too could make" I said hoping to break the tension. "Yeah we glad we were able to make it as well especially since Leafa told us what happen in Swilvane" Liz said. "Yeah that was kinda unexpected" I replied. "Well I'm sure that whatever you did in the past doesn't make you a bad person now Mikael" Silica said to me. "Thanks for that Keiko" I responded.

We were soon joined by Agil and Klien. "I never thought I see the day that Kirito starts losing girls" Klien said in a joking nature. Unfortunately, that earned him a punch in the gut by me. He fell to the floor after the punch made impact. "Yeah sorry about that it just that what you said reminded me of someone I knew back in school who used to comment on the fact most of my friends were girls" I told him before sitting back down. Agil then dragged Klien over to sit down with the rest of us. "I always knew that one of Klien comments would get him in trouble" Liz said. The last to join us were Kirito, Leafa and Asuna. "What happened to Klien" Kirito asked as he noticed that Klien was still lying on the floor. "Well let just say one of his comment caused this" Agil told him. "That makes sense. So Mikael you called us all so are you going to explain" He asked me. "I will. So what do you want to know" I replied. "At the beginning" Asuna told me. "Okay if that's what you want. My name is Mikael Kitigawa. Well that not my real name rather my adopted name. I lost my parent in a car accident so I was adopted by my aunt Yuikiko Kitigawa. I was raised by them since I was about 2 years old and I'm 20 years old this year. For as long as I could remember I have always had an interest in computers and video games which is one of the reason why I was in SAO. The other reason was my brother. When I lost my parent my brother was adopted by someone else as I haven't seen him since. All I know is what the adoption certificate told me. When I was at Yokohama high school I took up Kendo and became the captain of their team." I told them.

"You did Kendo" Suguha asked. "Yes I did. Why'd you ask" I responded. "Because I do kendo" Suguha replied. "Wow I didn't know that" I said. "So that was my life before SAO. Anything else" I told them. "How about your life now" Silica asked. "Fine. I moved to Nishitokyo this year to work for HACKER with Alfhiem Online as well as Zeo Technology" I told them. "Zeo Technology" Asuna said. "Yep the company that was partners with your father's company before what Sugou did" I told her. "How did you know that" Asuna said. "HACKER told me about that incident when I applied to Zeo Technology. He also has told me about what happened in Gun Gale Online so I was prepared for this assignment. Is that all you wish to know" I replied. "Yeah that should be everything since we know most of what happened to you in SAO" Kirito responded. "Okay well I will be going now to get some lunch then I will meet up with you all again in ALO" I told them as I got up and began making my way out of the park. As I got out of the park Kirito soon caught up with me. "Hey Mikael do you mind if I join you" he asked me. "Sure why not" I replied as we began to walk to a nearby café.

As we sat down and ordered what we would be having. "So Kazuto what is it you want since I'm sure you didn't join me just to have lunch" I told him. "You're right I didn't join you just to have lunch. I want to talk to you about this upcoming battle" Kirito replied. "Okay what is it" I asked. "I want to know if you think we can win because I don't want to fight a battle unless you are sure that we can win" he asked me. I was hesitated at first before I then said "I believe that we can win this battle and put a stop to Laughing Coffin once and for all." I knew that I was lying I just hoped Kirito couldn't tell since I wasn't sure what this new group had or if they were stronger then Laughing Coffin. "Alright I'm glad that you have faith that we can win. So when exactly are we taking on the world tree" Kirito responded. "From the progress we have been making we should be ready to take on the world tree in four days" I told him. "Thank for that Mikael at least in I know that we still haven't given up on your main goal" Kirito told me.

"Yeah I will complete my goal and not even Laughing Coffin is going to stop me from doing so" I told him. After we finished the meal I began to make my way home to meet up with Lizbeth on ALO. I was moving through the traffic quite quickly since I need to meet up with Liz as soon as possible since my boss had asked me to finish off the design for a boss in the new game they were two release in one year. How I found myself being distracted by all the things that had been going like the fact that my feel towards Sinon were growing each day as well as I still wasn't closer to finding out if Kirito is my brother. There was also the fact that someone from Laughing Coffin maybe in ALO and has a guild that is exactly like LC. I reached my house quickly and soon hooked up to the VR. As I was about to say 'Link Start' I noticed that Nariko was nowhere to found. I remembered that she had gone out to get a package. I then said "Link Start" and awoke in my room in Black Castle. I then made my way to Liz's shop in the headquarters. When I got there I noticed that she was nowhere to be found. I scanned the room and saw a note on the crafting table. It said ' **Mikael I'm sorry that I'm not here but I decided to meet you at the location of the material. Please make your way there since I will be waiting**.'

I left the building to begin to make my way to meet her at the location. I opened up my menu at set the GPS to the co-ordinance of the location. Once the GPS was sent I launched myself into the sky and made my way toward the meeting place. I found it strange that the place she said the material located was a beach but thought nothing of it as I found a rare item once at the bottom of the sea back in Aincrad. When I landed I scanned around for Lizbeth and saw no one. I then started to walk along the beach until I saw a figure nearby. I approached the figure only to find myself starting to boil from the heat. As I did so I unequipped my shirt to allow myself to cool down since it exposed my chest to the cool breeze of the ocean. I continued to make my way to the figure. When I got close to the figure I saw was Sinon dressed in a light blue Bikini with blanket covering her. I shouted out to her which caused her to turn towards me. All of the sudden she passed out at the sight of me so I caught her before she hit the floor. "Wow are you okay Sinon" I asked her. "Uh yeah it just that the heat was getting to me" she told me. I opened my inventory a click on an item that was a bottle of water. I handed it to her as she sat next to me. "Here you go" I said to her. "Thanks, so what are you doing here" she replied. "Well I was here to meet with Lizbeth. She told me that she found the location of a rare material and needed help" I told her. "Really she told me to meet her here so that me, Asuna, Silica and her could relax from the training. She even told me that you gave us permission" she responded.

"Wait why would you need permission to take the day off and why would Liz invite the two of us to this location" I asked her. "Well I thought since you're the guild leader that we need to ask you if we are allowed to do things as for why Liz invited just us two Uh Oh" she told me. "What wrong" I said to her. "Um nothing" she responded while quickly turning her head away from me. I notice that she was blushing. 'I wonder why she is blushing' I thought to myself. "Well since we are already here why don't we take this time to relax" I told her. "Okay" she replied. She soon began to lean onto my shoulder. I felt my heart rate increase at how close the two of us. "This is nice" she told me. "Yeah it is" I replied since it was nice that after two years in hell I am finally able to relax even with everything that was going on. A while passed before I decided that we should head back to the guild building. As I got up Sinon said "Hey Mikael there's something I want to tell you." "What is it Sinon" I asked. She was about to say something before stopping and saying "Maybe some other time." We then began to fly back to the guild Headquarters. It didn't take us long to reach the building. We both landed gently on the ground only to find that someone was standing in front of the building.

"Hello can I help you" I said to the cloaked figure. She turned around towards us revealing that the cloak covered most of her face except her mouth. Her mouth opened wide when they saw us. "Hello is there anything we can help you with" I asked them. "As a matter of fact there is" they responded revealing that they were a she as the voice was feminine. They then removed their cloak revealing a familiar face. "Amy" I said to the familiar faced Imp.

 **Leafa/Suguha POV**

I was exhausted from Kendo practise that I had straight after meeting with Mikael and everyone else. After what Mikael told me it only made me more curious about him as well as feel the need to challenge him to a duel to confirm if that story was true since he said he was a captain of a kendo team. I was too worn out to deal with that now so I decided that could all wait until tomorrow. After my shower I heard the front door open. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs excepting it to be Kirito but was surprised when it turned out to be my mother. "Oh hey mom I wasn't excepting you to be home so soon" I said. "Hey Suguha, how was your day" she asked me. "It was good I met up with Kazuto and his friend as well as someone called Mikael Kitigawa" I told her. "Did you say Kitigawa" she asked me. "Yeah he was a friend of Kazuto when he was in Sword Art Online, why'd you ask" I replied. "It's just that I met someone who had that name" she told me. "When was that" I asked her. "It was at my sister's wedding about two years before Kazuto was born" She responded. "What was their relation with your sister and their name, mom" I asked. "She was my sister's husbands friend I think and her name was Yuikiko" she told me. "Okay" I replied before heading. I wonder if Mikael knows about his adopted parent connection with Kazuto's. 'I should tell him when I get online' I thought as I entered my room and put the Amusphere on. "Link Start" I said.

 **Asuna POV**

I returned home after spending time with Kirito after he and Mikael had lunch together. I was surprised at how well Kirito and Mikael were getting along since he was a member of Laughing Coffin back in Sword Art Online but he was different when I met him as well as he seemed truly sorry for what he did as a member of Laughing Coffin. I guess I should forgive him and be his friend as well since everyone else are friends with him. As I entered my house I was glad that my mother wasn't home from the way she was still against me dating Kirito. I noticed that my father was home and since he was okay with dating Kirito so I thought it was a good idea to have a conversation. "Hey Dad" I said to him. "Hello Asuna, how was your day" he responded. "It was great, me and Kazuto went out on a date after he had lunch with a friend that we met in the park" I told him. "Oh really a friend, what their name" he asked. "Mikael Kitigawa" I told him. He had a surprised look when I said Mikael's name. "What is it dad" I asked. "That name is similar to an application for game designing I got before I retired. The strangest thing was the name of the person who sent a Mikael Kitigawa. They put down the name HACKER" he told me. I was surprised this time as Mikael had mentioned that he was employed by someone called HACKER. "That not the only strange thing. When I retired I received an email from Zeon Technology saying that they had given a Mikael Kitigawa a job by the demand of their new boss" he told me. I wasn't quite surprised by that since Mikael told us that he was working at Zeon Technology. I was confused since Mikael said he didn't know anything about HACKER so it made me wonder who he or she was and how were they able to get in contact with my father to give Mikael a job. Decide to put those questions to one side as I made way upstairs I decide to get back online to train since the sooner we beat the world tree the sooner we can focus on this new guild.

 **The end of chapter 9 so much has been revealed as we get even closer to the meeting between HACKER and Mikael as well as the day the Black Knights and Death's Blade clash. In the next chapter we will learn what happened to Amy after SAO as well as why she has appeared at Black Castle while the Black Knight's make the last preparations to take down the World Tree. As well as we learn what Retribution plan is to get rid of Death once and for all.**


	10. Chapter 10- The Black Knights Part 6

**Chapter 10- The Black Knights Part 6**

 **The sixth part of these chapter as we have one more to go before these part chapter are over and we will be entering the siege of Gattan. In this chapter we will be looking into a familiar character who has showed up at Black Castle much to Mikael surprise. However, is her return a good thing or could it spell trouble for the growing relationship between Mikael and Sinon. Please leave a review and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**

 **Mikael POV**

"Amy what are you doing here" I asked her. "You know her" Sinon asked me. "Yes I do she was my friend back in SAO" I told her. "Oh she's your friend who happens to be a girl" she responded. "Is there something wrong with me being a girl" Amy asked her. "Oh no their nothing wrong with that" Sinon replied. "So Amy are you going to answer my question" I told her. "Oh right sorry I was just caught in the moment there. Anyway the reason I'm here is to join your guild" Amy told me. "Really" I said. "Yep I heard that there was a strong player located here who was forming a guild so I came here to see if I could join. So can I join" she asked me. "You can it's just that I need to check with the rest of the guild first" I replied. "Okay let go meet everyone" she responded with a smile on her face. We each entered the building but I got the sneaking suspicion that Sinon didn't like that Amy had shown up. I told Sinon and Amy to wait in the meeting room while I gathered everyone else.

It didn't take me long to gather everyone as they were all located in their rooms. We were soon al sat in the meeting room. "So Ladies and Gentlemen this is Amy are new recruit. Amy this is my guild the Black Knights. We have Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Leafa, Klien, Agil, Slicia, Liz, Yuuki and Sinon" I told her while pointing at each of them when I said their name. "Vice commander Asuna" she said and bowed before Asuna. "Vice commander" Asuna responded while looking at me. "Oh yeah Amy was a member of the Knight of the Blood Oath back in Sword Art Online. She was my escort when I joined the K.O.B" I told her. "Oh" she responded. "It's a pleasure to meet you vice-commander" Amy said to her. "Oh that's alright you can just call me Asuna" she told her. "Oh course vice um I mean Asuna" she said. "Anyway I called you all here to discuss two things. The first thing is Amy she wants to join the guild but she can only do so if we all decide as a guild that she can. So what do you all say" I asked them. All the girls except Yuuki were hesitant as Kirito, Agil and Klien said "Yes." They eventually all said "yes" as well.

"Very well it's been decided. Amy welcome to the Black Knights" I told her. "Thank you Mikael" she responded. "Any way on to the next order of business. We are now two weeks away from the end of the month which means that the battle with this guild that is threating the whole of Alfhiem which means that we will have to take on the world tree soon so that goal is out of the way a we can focus on the battle. That why I decide that tomorrow will be the day we take on the world tree. So I want you all to us this day to rest and relax as well as prepare yourselves for tomorrow" I told them. They all nodded in response before we left that room. We each split up with the girls going to Swilvane together and the boys clearing so dungeons which only left me and Amy together. We started to walk through the forest so that we could catch up. "So you're a guild leader now" she said. "Yeah I am. I was surprise but they are good people. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be capable of being a guild Leader" I told her.

"I don't believe that back there you sounded like a nature born leader" she told me. "Thanks Amy so how have you been since we last met" I asked her. "I've been good just finished school after having to re-do a couple of years due to SAO. I was surprised when I came out of SAO and learnt that you were involved with clearing it" she told me. "Yeah it was surprising for me as well since I didn't see myself fighting against Kayaba alongside Kirito" I replied. "So what going on between you and Sinon" she asked me. "What do you mean by that" I said. "Come on I see how you two were around one another there's something going on" she said. "There nothing going on between the two of us. I mean I have a crush on her but there's no way a relationship between us could happen" I told her. "I would be so sure about that Mikael after all have you even asked how she feel" she asked me. "Well no I haven't but I don't want what happened to Akura to happen to Sinon" I told her. "Look Mikael I know that losing her was hard on you but you need to let go of the past so you can move on. I mean a look at me I was down about the Knights of the Blood Oath yet here I am now" she told me.

"Yeah your right I should not let what Laughing Coffin did hold me. I tell Sinon how I feel after the battle of Gattan" I told her. "That the spirit Mikael. So what exactly has been going that has everyone working hard" she responded. "Well it seems that someone who is connected with Laughing Coffin has appeared in Alfhiem and has started up a guild that seem very similar. It also been revealed that he or she is planning to take out every race in Alfhiem starting with the Salamanders in Gattan before going to Swilvane" I told her.

"That terrible" she replied. "You can say that again" I responded. "So what does have to do with your guild" she asked. "Well when we were told about this I kinda volunteered to help deal with them matter" I told her. She suddenly put her hand against my head. "What are you doing" I asked. "Checking your temperature to see if you're okay since you are acting strange, first you're the leader of a guild then you have a crush and now you have volunteered to deal with a Laughing Coffin copycat. You're different to how you were back in SAO" she told me. "What can I say I have grown up since then. After SAO I realised that the thing I did affected people not just in Aincrad but in the real world so I wanted to redeem myself for what I did by helping other" I told her. "You're right Mikael you have grown up since then" she replied. We spent most of the day together going through dungeon after dungeon to get themselves ready for tomorrow that whole my mind was think about Sinon and how she would react when I tell her how I feel.

 **Sinon POV**

We had been walking through the streets of Swilvane get bit and bobs for tomorrow before we decided to get some lunches at one of the cafes. "So Sinon how are you feeling about the situation" Liz asked. "What do you mean" I replied. "She mean that whole situation with Mikael and Amy after all they are spending the whole day together" Silica responded. "I'm okay with it. Also Liz I still haven't forgiven you for that Beach incident" I told her. "Oh come on you must be feeling a bit of jealously about that I mean come on you and Mikael spend some time on the beach only for it to be ruined by Amy showing up out of the blue. And what so wrong about tricking you to go to the beach after all you said that you and Mikael had a good time" Liz responded.

"Yeah we had a good time only after I fainted at the fact I was in nothing but a bikini and his chest was exposed" I told her. "Wow his chest was exposed how did not make you feel" Liz said with a grin on her face. "It made me feel like kissing the hell out of him while exploring those perfect abs of his but that is not the point you shouldn't have done that Liz" I told her while daydreaming of me and Mikael having a picnic as the sun set and his arms were wrapped around me before his face learn in for a kiss. Liz grinned at my response. "Fine I'm jealous okay" I told her. "I knew it. So what are you going to do about it then" she replied. "What do you mean" I asked her. "Well you going to need to do some so that you can grab Mikael first" she replied. "Okay Liz I'm not going to do anything. If Mikael start dating Amy, then that fine by me" I told her. "I doubt Mikael and Amy while start dating" Yui said. "What do you mean Yui" I asked her.

"I noticed that every time you and Mikael are near one another, both of your heartbeat increase slightly" she told us. "Wait Mikael heart rate increase every time he's around Sinon" Liz asked. "Yeah it does and it only when he's around Sinon whenever he around anyone else his heart rate is normal" Yui told us. Liz then grinned at me. "What is it Liz" I asked. "You heard Yui, Mikael heart rate increases whenever he is around you which means he has feel toward you" she told me. "So what if he has feel towards me" I said to her. "So he has feeling towards you and you have feeling towards him which means that you two are going to get together when one of you decide to ask the other one out so just ask him out already" she told me. "I already told you Liz me and Mikael are not going to go out" I replied. "Come on" she begged. "No" I shouted. "What if I asked him to ask you out" she suggested. "If you did that my answer would be no" I responded. "What if I asked him how he feel about you, tell you and then tell him to ask you out if he said he loves you" she told me. "Then I would shoot you in the leg before your got the chance to do so" I yelled at her.

"What if I tell him how you feel and then he asks you" she suggested. "Then I will burn you shop to the ground" I told her. "What if I asked him out for you" she said to me. "Then I will knock him out before your got the chance" I replied. "So I am not allowed to interfere with this problem" she asked. "That is right" I said to her. "Okay what if" she said before I interpreted by saying "If I say that I will tell Mikael how I feel and he asked me out will you stop giving suggestions" I asked her. "Yep" she responded with a grin. "Fine after this whole ordeal with Death's Blade I will do that but until then you are not to do or say anything about the matter" I told her. After that whole disputed I noticed that both Leafa and Asuna had been really quiet so far. "Hey Leafa Asuna what wrong" I asked. They both looked at me and said "What do you mean Sinon." "Well the two of you haven't said a thing since we left Black Castle is something the matter" I told them.

"It nothing it just something has been on my mind since I logged on" Asuna said. "The same with me as well" Leafa told us. "Do you wish to tell us then" I asked. As was the first to go "It about Mikael, my father just told me that this HACKER person Mikael has been working for tried to apply Mikael to his company after SAO but due to my dad retiring it didn't work so he applied Mikael to Zeon Technology who was a partner to my father's company. This has me confused as Mikael says he doesn't know much about HACKER yet why is he applying Mikael to different companies that all seem to have one connection which is SAO" she told us. "What you think this person might have something to do with SAO" Liz asked. "Well yeah if you think about. He hires Mikael a survivor of SAO to go into game containing the Cardinal system to disable it from being used to cause another SAO incident but what if he is using Mikael to pick up the piece of his involvement and get rid of them. Since only Kayaba was accused for the SAO incident but what if he has an accomplice who give a different name to hide himself." Asuna told us.

"Well the only one way to find out we need to ask Mikael about this since he is the only one of us who has actually been in contact with this guy" I told her. "Yeah your right Sinon, I'll ask Mikael about this tomorrow before we take on the world tree" she said. "So what about you Leafa" I asked her. "Well this isn't as big as what on Asuna's mind but my mother told me that she meant a woman by the name of Yuikiko Kitigawa before" she told us. "Mikael's adopted mother and aunt, what about her" I said. "Well as it turns out she was a friend of Onii-Chan's father and was there at their wedding" she said. "Yeah so what about it" Liz said. "Well doesn't anyone else find it strange that Mikael and Oni-Chan who are friends just so happened to have a connection with their parents" she said. "But wait Mikael was adopted by the Kitigawa when he lost his parent so it wouldn't be that strange" I replied. "I know which why I want to know who exactly Mikael parents are to know if there is a connection between him and Oni-Chan as well as if he knew about his adopted parent's connection with Oni-Chans" she said. "Well we can ask all these questions tomorrow before we take on the world tree" I told her. She nodded in response.

 **Retribution POV**

"The time is soon approaching" Drago said. "Soon we will leave this world in ruins" Blaze replied. "Everyone one will kneeling at our feet" Sin told us. "Yes Omega team soon we will be laying siege to Gattan and when we do so those who tried to destroy us such as The Black Swordsman, Lighting Flash and especially The Black Sword" I told them. "Yeah but what about Death if we wish to get the retribution we deserve then you must fight The Black Sword" Sin said to me. "I know which is why I had this weapon forged" I told them as I pulled out a blade from a chest located nearby. It was a black metallic long blade with two extra blades protruding from the front of it.

"And what is that" Drago asked. "This is Dark Requiem and it will be the weapon I use to kill Death and The Black Sword as when this blade kills an avatar it sends an electromagnetic pulse that would be just like dying back in SAO" I told them. "It seem only befitting that those two die just like our friends and your brother did back then" Sin told me. "That exactly why I forged it but until the day of the siege we must wait and listen to what she tells us as well as figure out how to beat that unique skill of hers" I told them as they then disappeared.

 **HACKER POV**

"Wait is what you are telling me the truth" I said to Amano. "Yes sir form this latest report it seems that Mikael is already a Game Master due to a program that was installed on his avatar when Sword Art Online was cleared and that he has only just recently activated it" he told me. "I see" I replied. "So sir what are we going to do" Amano asked me. "Nothing for the moment I believe that Mikael will only use this ability when it is necessary. I trust Mikael like he was my own son as well as his hatred towards him is just as deep as mine and he won't allow him to have power over him" I told him.

"Okay sir but how exactly do you know that he won't use. What if he is different from you sir" he asked. "That is simple" I replied as I got up from my chair and looked out the window. "Mikael is a gamer; he won't take the easy route when it come to a game. Do you know that he only used that skill I gave him a total of fifteen times while anyone else in that situation would have used it about a hundred time each year in that world" I told him. "I know sir but" Amano responded before I interrupted "No but Amano we must have some faith in him otherwise he won't succeed and we need him to succeed because as soon as this is over I will give him this company to run" I told him.

"You can't be serious sir. You're going to give him Zeon Technology to run but he has no experience in running a company and the board will never agree with this" Amano shouted. "I am serious Amano. Mikael has the blood of Masako and Hikaru flowing through his veins and they ran this company before I did so he will be able to manage running this company as well as you will be here to help him. As for the board I already told them about this, this morning and they all agreed" I told him. "Fine sir if you believe in this boy then I will help him but what about Project Ascension sir" he asked. "Don't worry I will have soon figured it out how to get it to work without resulting in his death" I replied. He left the room so I returned to my chair. I began looking at the photo on my desk. It was a photo of my mother with me when I was about 7 years old. "Oh why Kayaba all I asked you to do was visit her that one time yet all you cared about was your game. If you had visit her then I would not have such hatred for you and yet you still remain one step ahead of me even while you rot in your grave" I said to myself.

'Mikael I look forward to meeting you, to explain everything. Maybe then you will understand why I do the thing I do' I thought to myself.

 **The end of chapter 10 I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it a bit short but this chapter and the next one will be short while the ones after will be a lot longer. In the next chapter The Black Knight try to conquer the world tree, will they succeed or fail in their quest? Also Mikael make a shocking discover of a tape on his Nervegear that might hold the answers HACKER is looking for when it comes to Project Ascension. As well as Sinon makes a quick decision that receives unexpected results. Please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11-The Black Knights Final Part

**Chapter 11- The Black Knights Final part (Conquering the tree)**

 **The last part in the Black Knights chapter. In this chapter The Black Knights put their training to the test as they take on the unconquerable world tree (I know that Kirito did do it back in the Fairy Dance Arc but other than that no one else has in a group so this still works). Will they succeed at their goal or will they fail and face defeat? As well as Mikael makes a discover about his nervegear and Sinon make a rash decision.**

 **Day of the Assault**

 **Mikael POV**

I woke up in my room from having worked all night on the plan to conquer the world tree. As I got up I noticed that my old nervegear was laying on the chair positioned near my bed. I picked it up and placed it on my knees. 'This all came to be because I choose to put you on that day' I thought to myself remembering the day I first got my nervegear. It was on my tenth birthday. I was given it by my mother/aunt who told me that it was from my mother and father and wasn't supposed to have it until that day. I decide to put it on and said 'Link Start.' I found myself in what I called the nexus since it a room I entered when I hadn't load a game. I decide to look at through all the files that had been stored on it. As I looked through it I sat down in the centre as the photo of me and my friends before SAO. I started to cry at the thought of what happened to them as some of them were in SAO when we became trapped.

I then notice a video that I hadn't seen before that was addressed to me directly. I clicked on it to play it. Suddenly my father appeared on screen. "Hey Son" he said as if he was talking to me directly. "If you are watching this then it means that you have received the nervegear we got you. Anyway this video is mainly a way for me and your mother to tell you thing that you would understand when your older as well as a way for us to say goodbye properly" he told me. "Anyway where to begin well I guess the first thing to say is that I'm proud of you son and your mother is proud of you as well. We know that you have grown into a respectable young man under my sister care. I would also say I'm sorry that we had to leave you when you are so young. But these people and what they want is something I want to keep you safe from as long as possible but you need to know just exactly what Project Ascension is and how to get it to work properly" he said

'Project Ascension what on earth is that and why would people kill my parent's for it' I thought to myself. "Project Ascension is project that me and your mother worked on for most of our lives even when you and your brother Kazuto were born. It is the acceleration of VR so reality and the virtual world will blend through the use of Nano machines. The Nano machines are implanted into the blood stream. What they will do is simple. They will repair minor wounds and get rid of disease that affect the users however they do not stop death merely slow it down. When you use VR equipment the Nanos second purpose kick in which is when the user is in the virtual world they will go beyond the capability of a GM or A.I and basically manipulate the system itself to how you see fit so he who uses it will be like a god in the virtual world. All powerful and immortal" he told me. I could believe what I was hearing.

"However there is one problem the Nanos are missing a piece of code that will stop them from infecting the blood stream kill the user. This is why I recorded this video so that if anyone ever got a hold of my notebook they wouldn't be able to complete Ascension as the code is 1P9G-IT57QE-ZEZE636-0TOAILOVE=MIKAEL+KAZTUTO. I know it a bit strange to say that I love my children in a code for a project that could save millions people but they ae my world so it made sense. However, there is a reason why I recorded me saying the code so that my son Mikael Shizuka could decide whether this will be completed and used or not. For I know that he will make the right decision in the end. I have faith in him" he said as I began to cry at what he was telling me. "Anything you wish to say dear" he said looking at someone off screen. Suddenly the camera moved revealing my mother. "Mother" was the word that escaped my mouth.

"Yes I do darling. Hello Mikael I'm glad that you are able to view this if you are viewing this. There is something I need to tell you about the man who has helped us. His name is HACKER" she said. I instantly recognised the name. 'HACKER knew my parents' I thought as she continued "You will eventually meet this man one way or another. He is a good man. He has help your father and me with this project for some time and when you do meet he will need you to finish the work that we had started. It will be up to you if you give him the code but be aware that the moment there is only one person that the Nanos can be used on and that is you for the moment but don't be afraid they will not kill you. Your father and I would never design something only to have it kill you for we both love you with all our hearts. But you need to know that HACKER is hiding a secret and that secret is." Suddenly the video came to a stop "What is HACKER's secret" I shouted not accepting that was the end of the video. It took a minute but I realized that was it the end of the video. I smiled at the fact that they used the last chance they had to make video to tell what they had been working on as well as that they cared about me.

I took off the nervegear as It was getting late and it was now or never to conquer and I knew that I could do it for I had faith that we as the Black Knight could do anything if worked as a team. I went downstairs and into the study. An hour later I was all set up as Nariko gave me the okay signal. "Link Start" I said as I sat down in the chair. I awoke in my room at Black Castle and procced to make my way to the meeting room where everyone had gathered and waited for me. The Black Knights had gathered and waited for their commander. They all looked at me as I entered the room. They all had different facial expressions. Some were of hope and some were of joy but one thing hid behind those expressions that I could see as I had seen it countless times before. What was hiding was fear as they were afraid that we would be unable to conquer the world tree, to achieve one of our goal. I knew that I was the only one who could rid them of that facial expression for I was no longer the Black Sword the murder and neither was I Mikael Kitigawa the man who helped beat Sword Art Online. I was at moment Mikael Shizuka and Sabre commander of the Black Knights, the guild that conquered the world tree. As I sat down I saw that most of them had stop staring.

"I know that most of you are afraid of the task that we have. For it is a task that seems impossible to many but I know that we can do it. Let me tell you the tale of the Black Sword. He was a man without a home as he travelled from place to place with nothing but the clothes on his back and his swords. One day he entered a town that was run by bandits. When he enters the town the bandits immediately told him to get out. He refused and sat down on the ground. The bandits proceeded to beat him up yet he didn't move from that spot. As the beating proceed the townsfolk began to gather around the area. The bandit tried to get them to leave until their boss told them to stay so that they could see what would happen to someone that defied them. It wasn't until he began to spit blood that one of the townsfolk asked him "Why don't you fight back." To which he responded "I could ask you the same exact question." The old man then told him "We don't because we can't." The Black Sword then asked "Is why you don't fight back is because you can't or because your afraid." The old man's daughter then said "It because we are afraid. The just so many of them how are we supposed to fight back." "Simple have faith that the impossible can be beaten otherwise it pointless" he told them. The boss finally got impatient and told he men to finish off the Black Sword. Just as one of his men was about to deal the killer blow the old man stepped in a block the club with his cane. This only infuriated the boss who stepped in to deal with the old man." I told them

I continued "Suddenly the Black Sword the drew his sword and within an instant knocked him out. Soon the townsfolk had gathered around him as the bandit it came at him. It didn't take long for the townsfolk to chase the bandits out of their town. As they all celebrated the Black Sword proceed to make his way out of town only to be stopped by the old man's daughter who asked where he was going. He simple told her "somewhere else." This caused her to ask "what if those bandits return" his answer to this was "Have faith that the next time they show up that you will be able to beat them." That the end of that story but the morale of it is simple. When something seems impossible only believe that you can do it as that will make the impossible possible. And that what we must do. We need to do believe that we can conquer the world tree. So repeat after me, we will conquer the world tree." They all shouted in sync "WE WILL CONQUER THE WORLD TREE." "Then let go do that" I told them before we all walked out of the building. I equipped the Arcana Armour and we soon began to fly toward the world tree.

When we land I asked Zeon and Yui both to analyse the world tree and the enemies as Yui was there when Kirito got to the top the world tree and Zeon is able to bypass firewall and any other security to tell me all there was about the Guardians. It took them a minute to do so but it was worth the wait. "So the guardians are both ranged and melee as well as they will keep on spawning until we get pass the gate which requires a system admin to open" I asked them after they told us what they had learnt. "Yes" was both their responses. "So how are we going to beat them commander" Amy asked. "Please don't call me that. And the plan is simple both melee is weak against ranged and ranged is weak against melee so those of us who use melee will deal with the ranged when we bypass the melee but will help deal with the melee. Those of us who use ranged will deal with melee while being protected by a melee user. Asuna and Leafa I want you to use healing spells that affect the whole group that way you won't have to focus on one person at a time. We will also all make a charge if there is an opening as we will all make it to the top of the world tree. Everyone got that" I told them. "Rogue" they all replied. "However there is still the problem with the gate" I said trying to think of a way pass it. "That may not be a problem" Zeon told me as he appeared on my shoulder. "You have a solution Zeon" I asked. "I just might do. Bring Moonlight Sin closer to me" he told me.

I did as he asked and brought Moonlight Sin close enough so that he could touch it. Suddenly as Zeon touched it Moonlight Sin began glowing. It stopped after a while as Zeon said "Done." "What you do Zeon" I asked him. "I transferred a code into the sword that will match the required code to open it. Now all you have to do is piece the gate with the ability Gate Destroyer to open the gate" he told me. "Thank Zeon" I replied as he disappeared back into my mask. "Right is everyone ready to go" I asked them. They each responded "Yes" one after another except Amy who replied "Yes commander" which earned me giving he an evil look. We then walked through the door way to find ourselves in a large room that goes all the way to the top. "Get Ready" I told them as the first Guardian appeared. I quickly dealt with it as another one then appeared. It didn't take long for enough of them to appear to block the way.

They kept coming straight at us but we each took are of what came at us. The plan was working but at the rate we were going we wouldn't be able to make a gap large enough for all us to get through. I switched to use spell with my left hand and notice that every time I made a dent in their blockade large enough for three people in took them 30 second to refill that gap. It was then that I thought 'It would take them 110 second to refill a gap big enough for all of us to get through as it 10 seconds for one person. But that not long enough to get us all through.' It then hit me that I alone could make a gap that big with my sword ability Phoenix Charge but what if multiply sword abilities were used at once. I then called out to Yuuki, Kirito and Asuna to meet me in the centre. "What is it Mikael" Yuuki asked.

"Right I need all of you use most powerful one strike sword skill at the same time as I use mine" I told them. "Okay why" Asuna asked. "Simple I notice that a gap big enough for all of us would take them 110 second to fill which isn't long enough for all of us to get through which it what one of my sword skill can do but if we all use a sword skill at the same time then we should be able to make a gap big enough to get at 200 people through which come to about 2000 seconds for them to refill which should be long enough for all of us to get through but when that happen we need to head straight to the gate while protecting one enough, okay" I told them. They all nodded. "OKAY EVERYONE GET BEHIND ME, YUUKI, KIRITO AND ASUNA WE ARE GOING TO CHARGE STRAIGHT AT THEM MAKING A GAP FOR ALL OF US TO GET THROUGH WHEN WE DO SO YOU ALL GOING TO HAVE TO GO AS FAST AS YOU CAN TO GET THROUGH" I shouted to them. They did exactly as I told them and the four of us up front soon charged straight at the Guardian Blockade.

We soon distanced each other far enough to make the gap. As we closed in on the Guardians we then activated our sword skill. "Phoenix Charge" I shouted. "Starburst Strike" Kirito said. "Lighting Burst" Asuna yelled. "Sister Requiem" Yuuki shouted. Each of our attacks land perfectly which caused an explosion which was big enough to make the gap we need. "Alright everyone makes you way through now" I commanded as they began to follow after us. We were fortunate that everyone got through just in the nick of time. We were however unfortunate as the archer soon began their assault while the swordsmen noticed that we had gotten through. "Quick everyone, make your way to the gate while guarding one another" I told them. They did as I told them but it still wasn't enough as the arrow were still able to hit us. I notice that our health bars were depleting quickly. 'Dam what do I do' I thought to myself since at that rate everyone would be knocked out in no time.

"You need to use the GM ability" Zeon whispered to me. "What" I asked quietly. "Use the GM skill to slow down the Guardians attack that way your team will be able to get through. Also make sure that you are near them when you use it otherwise they will be affected as well" he whispered. "Okay how do I do that" I asked. "Just Concentrate on the system slowing down and it will happen" he told me. I concentrated for a moment then all of the sudden everything turned blue except for me and my guild. "What happened" Kirito asked as he noticed that the arrows were traveling slowly. "Daddy someone is manipulating the system to slow down the Guardians. I can't tell who it is though" Yui told him. "Well let's go then. This might be our chance to get to the top" I told them knowing that it won't last forever. We soon approached the gate as I used the sword ability to open it. "Gate Destroyer" I shouted as my sword began to glow as it pieced the gate. The gate then exploded into several crystals as a light then appeared. "Everyone grab on. We are going to teleport" I told them. Sinon grabbed my hand as we then began to link hand and teleport.

We all soon found ourselves in a corridor that was brightly lit. "We are here" I told them as I got up. They all proceed to get up as well and took in where we were. "Okay I remember where the system console Is. I'll guide us there" Asuna said and as about to start walking when I stopped her. "What is it Mikael" Asuna asked. "Everyone listen, back then when the guardians slowed down. I was the one who did it" I told them. "But how only a GM can manipulate the system to their use" Kirito said. "Well apparently when SAO was beaten, Kayaba turn my avatar into a GM for all games that use the cardinal system" I told him.

"But wait how comes it doesn't say you're a GM in your stats" Kirito asked. "I don't know, maybe the system doesn't register me as a GM so it only allows me to manipulate time and nothing else" I replied. "So what happen when you become a GM in the system" Asuna asked. "Well I was supposed to use the system to teleport to the ruby palace but I don't want to do that now" I told her.

"Why not" Yuuki asked. "Because these past couple of days have taught me something. That a guild leader is nothing without there guild so what happen when I take the easy way and complete the goal of the Black Knights to conquer Aincrad by reaching the Ruby Palace. So no I'm not going to take the easy route for we will do this as a guild, if you all wish to do so" I told them. They all said "Of course we want to do that." "Thanks all of you. I don't know what I would be without you. Well let finish this" I told them. We began to make our way to the system controller. When we found it I approached it and placed my hand on. "Are you sure about this Mikael" Zeon asked. "Yes I am" I responded. "Very well" he said before click on something. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy flow through me as the initials GM appeared in front of my name.

"We did" I told them. They then burst into cheers after I said that. "System teleport Black Castle" I commanded the system. We were then all teleported in front of Black Castle. "Hey everyone how about we celebrate this victory at my house" I asked them. They all responded in the own way but all of their answers was yes. "Okay just give me a few minutes to get everything ready. Oh here is the address to my house" I said to them before send each of them a message with my address on it. I then logged off and awoke in the office. I rushed around to get everything ready for the celebration as I dashed to a nearby shop to get everything and rushed about the kitchen getting it all prepared.

2 hour later after the celebration. We all had a good time celebrating conquering the world tree since by the end of the celebration all the food I had prepare was completely gone. My cooking must have been good since Asuna asked for some of the recipes that I had used. Each and every one had left except for me, Sinon and Nariko. "Hey Mikael do you mind driving me home" Sinon asked. "Yeah sure I don't mind" I replied. Sinon made her way I outside while I got my key to the bikes. As I was about to leave Nariko told me "Good luck Mikael." I soon got on my bike and Sinon got on behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Hang on tight" I told her as we backed out of the driveway. I began to speed my way through the traffic to Sinon's place. As I was about to drive away Sinon asked me "Hey Mikael do you want to come inside for a drink." I was caught off guard since I wasn't expecting Sinon.

"Yeah why not" I responded to her question. I parked the bike and made my way up the stairs to her front door. I entered through the doorway into her apartment which was surprising comfortable for its size. I sat down in the chair she had near her desk while she made tea. "Mikael how do you take your tea" Sinon asked me. "I take two sugars and a splash of milk" I replied. I found it strange to be in Sinon's apartment since I never been invite to a girl's room yet alone a girl's place. Soon my curiosity got the better of me and a began to look around. I searched the drawers and found a model of a AMT Automag V (That is not the actual type of gun she has it just that I can't find out what it's actual caused). Sinon froze when she noticed I had it. "What are you doing" she asked. "Sorry I just got curious and found it" I told her as I placed it back where I found it. "No their nothing wrong with that it just that I still suffer trauma from the bank robbery" she told me. I noticed that her hand was shaking so I grabbed it and told her "Hey you going to be alright you just need time and support."

"Thanks Mikael" she responded. She then handed me my tea so we spent time enjoying each other company. I mostly listened to her as she told me that she would be returning to the game Gun Gale Online to participates in BOB tournament. As she continued to talk I thought about how she was so beautiful. Suddenly I felt something against my lips. I then looked down to see Sinon was kissing me. She pulled away before I could kiss her back. "I'm sorry it just that I was caught in the moment" she told me. "No it's okay" I replied. "Mikael can you please go I just need some time to myself" she told me so I did what she asked. As I left her apartment I thought to myself 'She has feeling for me, maybe a relationship just might be possible. Sinon I will tell you how I feel I just need you to wait until I finally know where my brother is.' I smiled as I got on my bike as I remembered the feel of her lips on mine.

 **The end of this chapter. WOW I am surprised as I thought that this would be a short chapter but it turned out like this. Well the Black Knights have conquered the world tree which we all knew was coming and now they are focusing in the battle with Death's Blade. Also Mikael now know about Project Ascension and what it does. Also Mikael is now a GM I wonder how that will come into play with the battle against Retribution. I also like that I have now official given an MikaelxSinon moment but how will that affect their relationship. In the next chapter we finally arrive at the moment that has been built up since the beginning as Mikael and HACKER finally meet and everything is revealed. I hope you have enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12- Truth

**Chapter 12- Truth**

 **This is it the chapter most of you have been waiting for as Mikael and HACKER come face to face. HACKER reveal everything to Mikael such as who he is, what happened to his parent, why he wants to use Project Ascension as well as is Kirito his brother that he has been searching for. While that is going on Retribution offers the race leader a deal that just might stop the upcoming assault.**

It been two weeks since we conquered the world tree together as a guild as the Black Knights. A lot has happened since then. News spread quickly of what we had done and day by day we got more and more recruits. We eventually reached a point where I had to expand Black Castle which I was able to do through the creation of droids who could craft, mine and farm only which I learned to create. Even then it wasn't enough to house all the recruits so I split up the recruit into divisions each placed in different territory to help all the races as well as to help clear Aincrad. With each division that I set up I placed someone in charge to run it while I mainly ran the Black Knights ALPHA division located at Black Castle. I appoint both Asuna and Yuuki as my lieutenants to help me run the guild due to their experience as well as the fact I trust them to take me out if I became like Heathcliff. As my guild grew I reward Kirito and his friends for what they did, for believing in me not only as their leader but as a good person. I reward Kirito, Asuna and Yui by building their Log Cabin near Black Castle.

My reward to Klien was that I allowed him to form BKD (Black Knight Division) Fuurinkazan as well as recruit of the female players to join it however I didn't allow him to tell them that he was the one who led us during the assault. Lizbeth reward was a bigger forge and what she is calling a Blacksmith Division. Agil's reward was a second Amusphere for his wife since only owned the one. Leafa's reward was the easiest by far as a GM could do many thing and one of them just so happened to be unlimited flight just like I could do. Silica's reward was that I set up somethings for Pina in her room to make her feel more comfortable. Yuuki's reward was the hardest out of all of them since what she asked for the first time I asked her what she would like is a cure. I did plan on using Project Ascension since from what that video my parent left it could cure her but it was synced to my blood of A+ and Yuuki's blood was O- so it wouldn't work. However, I did learn that if I was able to get a hold of a player's data I could transfer their memories to an AI unit like Zeon which allowed Yuuki to see her sister again through Zeon.

I was also able to forge armour much similar to my arcana armour just without the AI in them. Each of their armours maxed out a skill for them. Asuna's and Yuuki's armour maxed out their speeds so they could move at light speed. Leafa's armour maxed out her spellcasting so she could just cast spells without saying the words. Sinon's improved her archery so she could hit anything from any distance. Kirito's improved his duel wielding so they had more attack power and new sword skills. Lizbeth's improved her blacksmithing so it didn't take her long to make weapons and the cooldown time was reduced. Silica's improved her taming skill so she could tame more than one creature. Agil's improved his axe wielding and Klein's improved his defence so that when he get hit by a girl he tried to hit on wouldn't hurt so much.

However, there was one person who I couldn't reward. Sinon didn't appear throughout the week after the conquest. But even when she did return I thought it was a really a good Idea to bring up the kiss and she refused any reward I offered. We all trained non-stop to prepare ourselves for the attack on Gattan but the problem was that no one had heard any news about Death's Blade but I couldn't shake the feeling that they were still out there waiting. I awoke in the morning of a special day as the day had finally arrived for my meeting with HACKER. I got dressed into my familiar grey hoodie and made my way downstairs to be greeted by Nariko. "So todays the day" she said. "Yep it is" I replied knowing that she was referring to the fact that today was my meeting with HACKER. "Are you nervous" she asked. "Yeah I am. Since today I will finally get the answer to the question I have been asking most of my life" I told her. "Well good luck with the meeting" Nariko told me as I grabbed the keys to my bike. As I walked toward my bike I noticed the two helmets that sat on it. I bought the other helmet for Sinon as she liked to call me for rides on it so I thought it was only fitting that I get a second helmet just in case.

I stopped thinking so that I could concentrate the task I had on hand as finding out the truth about HACKER seem a bit more important than the ongoing dream of me and Sinon having some kind of future together. I sped through traffic since I needed to be there on time otherwise he might not show but I partially doubted it since he would just arrange a meeting with me just to not show up. I arrived at the restaurant about 15 minutes early then I needed to be. The restaurant Haruma was a quite posh restaurant from what I saw on the outside. It was until I went inside that I realised just how posh it was since the sign on the inside said 'Haruma: A reservation only steak restaurant.' This only made me wonder about who HACKER was if he could get a reservation at a place like this since most reservation only restaurants charged millions yen for the reservation alone. As I stood in the entrance I was soon asked by a waitress "Could I help you, sir." "Uh yeah I have a reservation under the name Yamauchi" I told her. "Let's see, here we go a table for a mister Yamauchi and Shizuka" she replied. "Yeah that me, I'm Shizuka" I told her before show her my birth certificate that the hospital sent me a week ago. "Okay then right this way sir" she told me before leading me to a table located by a window. "Here is the menu, I will be back soon to ask for your drinks but you can't order any mains until mister Yamauchi arrives" she said to me. "Thank you" I replied as he handed me the menu. I looked through the drink section if the menu before I decide what I was having.

The waitress returned and asked "So what will you have to drink, sir." "May I have a Namazake please" I asked her. "Of course sir" she responded before walking away. It wasn't until about 20 minutes later that HACKER finally showed up as I had made it through 3 Namazake and had just started my four when a man with grey hair dressed in a black suit with a red tie came into the restaurant. At first I thought he was just another customer who came in as their five before him that were customer. It wasn't until he sat down that I got a closer look at him. When I saw his face he looked similar to Heathcliff. "Heathcliff" I spoke to him. "No Mikael I'm not him but it me HACKER. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" he replied before the waitress returned and he ordered his drink. "Sorry you just look so similar to him that I got confused" I told him. "It's quite alright Mikael, so you must be wondering why I called this meeting" he asked me. "Yes I have been" I replied. "Well that is quite simple Mikael, I have questioned that you have the answer to and you have questions that I have the answer to as well as I thought it was about time you meet the person who has been helping this whole entire time" he told me. "Okay what do you wish to ask HACKER" I asked.

"Please call me by my real name Raiden Kaneko. First we order lunch then the question" he replied. "Very well then Raiden" I responded. The waitress soon returned to receive our orders. I order a Hakata Ramen while HACKER/Raiden order a Kurume Ramen. "So now that we have ordered let get on to the first question" Raiden asked. "Very well, my first question is who are you" I replied. "Wow I wasn't expecting that to be your first question but very well. But what I'm about to tell you must remain a secret. Promise me that Mikael" he told me. "I promise" I replied. "Okay now don't freak out about what I'm about to tell you. My name truly is Raiden Kaneko. HACKER was a nickname I was given when I was being mentored by your father who taught me all I know about technology and Virtual Reality. I'm the eldest son of Amaya Kaneko, sister to the man known as Akihiko Kayaba" He told me. I was shocked at the fact that the man who was helping me in SAO was related to the man who trapped me in there in the first place. I was about to start shouting at him when he said "Calm Down Mikael, I know what my uncle has done and believe me when I say I hate that man just as much as you. While he was busy working on the death game of his, my mother his sister was in the hospital dying from a disease and yet all she was asking for was to see him one last time before she died and I asked not once but five separate time to see her yet he refused. That is the reason for your assignment so I can destroy the very thing he worked so hard on as well as to help you to get rid of all that you had done when he trapped you in that game. Now for my question do you know what Project Ascension is" he told me.

"Yes I do know what Project Ascension, Raiden" I told him since I did know what Project Ascension is from the video that my mother and father left me. "I see well that make my next question a lot easier" he replied. "Okay my second question Why did you chose me for the task" I asked him. "Well my reason for that is because of my connection to your parent. As I said before your father taught me but he was also my best friend. When you were born I was the first person they introduced you too. They even relied on me to complete Project Ascension when they both passed away. I chose you to help me but I trusted your parent with my secret of who I was as well you are just like me talented in technology as well as having a reason for not wanting another SAO incident to happen. My next question is are you willing to help me with Project Ascension" he told me. "Yes I will help you finish my parent's final project if we use it to help people" I replied. "Of course I will use it to help people as soon as I have figured out how to sync the Nanos to other types of blood" he told me. "Very well my third question is if you knew my parent why didn't you tell me about them" I asked him.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you since when they died both I, your aunt and the person looking after your brother all promised that we wouldn't tell you or your brother about you parent and what happened to them until you learned about them for yourselves" He answered my question. Our food soon arrived so we halted the conversation until we had finished the meal. After we finished Raiden then said "My question is how did you use a Game Master ability without being one, Mikael." "How did you know that" I replied. "I had been monitoring you while you made progress in your assignment" he told me. "Well I don't why but from what I was told when SAO was cleared I was given the GM abilities by the previous one but I couldn't fully be a GM till I reached the top of the world tree" I told him. "I see and who was it that told you this" he responded. "Akihiko Kayaba" I told him. "How is that possible, he died when SAO was cleared" he said. "I don't know how but he somehow managed to copy his mind into the system" I told him. "I see that is possible if give the right amount of time to prepare and he did have two years to do so" He replied.

"Well time for my fourth question. What happened to my parents" I asked him. He looked upset but then told me "Your mother and father were two of the most wonderful people I had met. When your father was mentoring me he treated me like I was his own son. However, what they were working on was seen to be used for good and bad and there was a certain group of people known simply as Anomaly who sort to use Project Ascension as a mean to gain access to government files but your father wouldn't allow them to do so. That was the reason why they died in a car accident since Anomaly doesn't allow anyone who know of their existence defy them. Your father knew they would try to kill you and your brother as well so he set thing up so that you two would be adopted and that they would never find you."

"How do you know about them then" I asked him. "I know of their existence from one of your father's journals that he left me in his will" he responded. "Well that make sense" I said since from what my father had said in that video it sounded like he knew he was going to die and that he had embraced that fact. "Very well time for my next question Mikael. What do you say to continuing my work after this assignment" he asked. "What do you mean by that Raiden" I replied. "I mean that I wish for you to take over this work when this assignment is finished. When this assignment is over I plan in retiring and I wanted someone to continue my work after I have retired. That someone is you Mikael, so what do you say" he told me. "I don't know I mean it a lot to take in all of sudden" I said to him. "Yeah it is but the work I'm doing now is not the only thing I want you to take over" he told me. I looked at him confused as he then said "Mikael there is a reason why Zeon Technology accepted you job applications so quickly, it's because I am the head of company." "Wait you were my boss this whole time" I asked. "Yes but that not the only thing about the company you should know as the company was originally your father's."

I was shocked at the news I was just told. "So as his son I found it only fitting that you should run your fathers company as well as continue my legacy so that it doesn't end up like Kayaba's. So what is your answer Mikael will you take over my work" he asked me. "Of that is what you wish for me to do then I shall take over your work when this assignment is over" I responded to his question. "Thank you Mikael I'm glad to know that my work will be continued by someone I trust" he said to me which made me smile to hear that there was someone who trusted me. "Okay Raiden time for my last question" I said to him. "Very well give me your question Mikael" he replied. "My brother I want to know everything you found out about him since he was adopted" I told him. "You know that is a request and not a question Mikael" he said to me. "Please Raiden I need to know what happened to him and if I am close to finding him" I begged him. "Very well I will tell you everything that I know about your brother. His birth name is Kazuto Shizuka. When your parents died he was adopted by your aunt Midori Kirigaya and so he became Kazuto Kirigaya" he told me before placing a photo on the table. I was shocked to see that it was a photo of Kirito. He placed his hand on the picture and told me "This is your brother now, Kazuto Kirigaya, aged 18. He lives with your aunt Midori and cousin Suguha. I believe you have already met him as he was in Sword Art Online under the name Kirito/The Black Swordsman."

"He was in front of me this whole entire time. I had been searching for my brother and yet he was right in front of me" I said as I had my suspicions that Kirito might have been my brother since my beta avatar in SAO looked similar to his avatar as well as he had the exact same name and had lost his parent in a car accident as well from what Suguha told me. "I'm sorry that you had to find this out now as I wanted to tell you sooner I just didn't know how to" He told me. I suddenly began to cry tear of joy. "Are you okay, Mikael" he asked me. "Yeah I am, it just that I'm so happy to learn that my brother has been close to me this whole entire time and now I can tell him about who I am" I replied while wiping away the tears.

"So now that the big question I out of the way it time for my last few questions. The first one is that I can I use Project Ascension on you when it finished" he asked. "Sure why not but why do you want to use it straight away" I responded to his first question. "I'm worry about you since this guild you are going up against was able to hack into my computer and eavesdrop on our conversation" he told me. "How was that even possible" I asked him. "I don't know but whoever these people are what they have planned cannot be good and you and your guild might be the only thing that can stop them so I want to use project ascension to make sure that you survive" he replied to my question. "Okay so what is your second question then" I questioned him. "That is simple Mikael. I need to know do you have that last code so that we could use Project Ascension probably" he plead to me. "Yes I do know the last code but I need your word that you won't misuse my father's work" I told him.

"You have my word Mikael I will not misuse his work that is my promise to you" he responded. "Very well the last code is 1P9G-IT57QE-ZEZE636-0TOAILOVE=MIKAEL+KAZTUTO" I gave him the answer to his last question. "Thank you Mikael now we can finally finish your father's work" he told me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back as I had finally met someone who was like me, broken by the world but remaining strong to complete a goal. We continued the meal as we talked and learnt more about each than we had over the past year. While we were talking my mind continue to make plans. Plans to beat Death's Blade, to tell Kirito that I am his brother which I don't know how I will convince him that is the truth and to tell Sinon how I feel about her and that I have the same feeling she does. While my mind made plan I knew one thing this battle with Death's Blade will be none of the battle I had seen before and that some people may not come out if it alive.

 **Rue POV**

I flew through the air quickly after receiving an urgent message from Sakuya. It said that she had been capture by the guild Death's Blade. As I landed I saw Eugene was already here. "Eugene what are you doing here" I asked him. "I received a message that a unit of salamander had located Death's Blade here and that I was to check it out under the order of my brother" he told me. I found that unusual since he said his brother had locked himself away. We decide to start walking in the forest before we were then joined by someone I wasn't excepting. "Sakuya" I said as she landed. "Rue, you're alright" she replied when she saw me. "Well of course I'm alright it you that I was worried about" I told her. "What do you mean by that Rue" she asked. "I received a message that you had been captured by the enemy so I came here to help you" I told her. "But I received a message saying the same thing about you Rue" she said to me. Suddenly we heard clapping coming from nearby.

A black cloaked figure then appeared in front of all of us. "Thank you all for making it here" he told us. We drew are weapons out to prepare for a fight. "Wow let not fight here after all we haven't even introduced one another" he told us. "Very well who are you then" Eugene asked. "Well that simple, I am Retribution the leader of Death's Blade" he answered. Eugene was about to charge and him and try to kill him but then he told us "Before any of you decide to try and kill me be aware that if you do my men have strict order to attack almost immediately if you do." We then put away our weapons before Sakuya then asked "If you didn't come here to fight why did you make come here then."

"See I know that you are all worried about our invasion so I am here to give you an ultimatum, we won't some people that we have be hunting if you give us those people then we will call off our invasion. If you don't then we will move our invasion to one-week time." He told us. "Okay who are these people then we will decide whether or not to take your deal" Sakuya replied. "Very well these people we are after are called Sabre, Kirito, Asuna, Zekken and Mist" he told us. "Can you give us some time to decide" Sakuya asked. "Of course you have until tonight to make you decision" he said before disappearing. "Sakuya you can't be serious about taking that deal after all Sabre and Kirito have done for us" I asked her. "Of course I'm not taking his deal I just wanted to make it seem like I was interested" she responded. "So now what do we do, we can give him Sabre and Kirito and you heard him he will attack Gattan in a week which isn't good since I have only been able to get half of the salamander army to protect Gattan" Eugene told us. "Well that be a problem since I have half the sylph forces on my side and rue has half the cait sith on her side which come to about 500 people as well as from what Sabre has told me he has about 10 of his divisions which are made up of 50 player willing to help including his division which means we have about thousand players ready to fight" she told him. "Then It look like the odds of winning this battle have just gone up in our favour" he said.

 **That Night**

"So have you made your decision about our deal" Retribution asked us. "Yes we have and our answer is no" Sakuya told him. He then started laugh before his eyes turned red and he shouted "SO THIS IS YOUR DECISION THEN VERY WELL LET THE SLAUGHTER COMENCE. OH AND BEFORE YOU THINK THAT SABRE CAN SAVE YOU ALL JUST TELL HIM THIS. IN DEATH SHE HAS RISEN FOR SHE WAS ONCE A SHADOW AND NOW SHE IS DEATH, DEATH SMILE UPON THE WEAK WHILE THE STRONG SURVIVE." He then disappeared once again. "Well it seems he has a problem with Sabre. I wonder what that speech was about" Eugene said. "I don't know but I will talk with Sabre tomorrow to discuss battle strategies as well as deliver the message" Sakuya said.

 **The end of chapter 12 and wow that was a lot to write about since this chapter took quite a while to write and plan out what will and won't happen in this chapter as well as how character will react to certain answer. Also if any you want to know that group Hacker mentions won't be involved with this story but will play a big role in the SAO and Accel World crossover I have planned. In the next chapter plans are being made as the battle soon approaches as well as Mikael finds out why Retribution hate him so much.**


	13. Chapter 13- The Grudge

**Chapter 13 –The Grudge**

 **In this chapter Mikael learns why Retribution has a grudge with him when he is told about the deal he offered the race leader. While Sinon find her feel towards Mikael strengthen as well as she debates whether to continue as a member of the Black Knights ALPHA. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review on this chapter.**

I awoke in a delighted mood that morning after the meeting with HACKER or Raiden as he was truly called in the real world. Even though I still had question that need answers I was finally happy to know the truth about my parent and my brother. My thought soon turned to that group Anomaly since they were still out their looking for the data required to recreate Project Ascension but couldn't at the moment due to HACKER still having the research journals my parent made that contained everything about it. Yet I was still worried about the safety of all of us, if these people were willing to kill to get what they want then who to say they won't try doing it again. I decide to put those thoughts away to focus on the danger we had at the moment. Death's Blade was still two weeks away from their assault and fortunately we had just enough men and women willing to help defend Gattan with the division system I had in place.

I quickly got myself ready for the day by taking a shower, getting dressed and joining Nariko for breakfast. As we ate breakfast I suddenly began to think about Nariko since after my assignment is over she will have to leave since this house will belong to me at that point. I decide that I needed to know that she is going to fine when this is all over. "Hey Nariko I have been wondering what are you planning to do when this is all over" I asked her. "Oh that, well I have been accepted into a university in America to study technology since my father has paid for it through the work he has been doing. What about you Mikael?" She told me. "Well I will be taking over HACKER work and company as well as I will become the owner of this place" I replied to her question. "Wow that amazing Mikael, hey why don't we have a big celebration when this is all over to celebrate me going to America and you becoming the head of a company" She said to me. "Fine why not but you aren't having any alcohol we don't what another incident like before where you might tell everyone when you lost your virginity" I told her. She chuckled a bit and said "I haven't lost my virginity, speak of romance how are things going with Sinon." "Oh they are okay" I told her. "You haven't told her yet have you" she said to me. "Nope I haven't" I replied.

"Oh Mikael you are hopeless at romance. If you want a girl to like you, you need to tell her how you feel" she responded. "Well thinks haven't been that simple since I had to gain her trust and then there was the matter with Death's Blade as well as that kiss we had after conquering the world tree" I told her. "Hang on a minute you two have kissed" she said shocked since I hadn't told anyone about mine and Sinon's kiss. "Yeah we did, after we conquered the world tree we all decided to hold a celebrating here and when that was over Sinon asked me to drive her home. When we got to her place she invited me into her place for a drink. As we spent time together I looked around her apartment to find a model AMT Automag V in her desk draw. When she saw it she was completely shocked by the sight of it so I put it back. After that we talked for a while when all of the sudden she kissed me. After the kiss she asked me to leave politely which I did" I told her. She then smiled and said "So she has feeling for you how does that complicate thing for the two of you." "It complicates thing because I don't know how to deal with, A PK guild and an impossible task yeah those are a piece of cake to solve but telling a girl how I feel is not to me" I replied to her.

"Mikael I may not be an expert in romance but what I do know is that if a girl has feeling towards a boy the it only fair that if that boy shares those feelings that they should tell the girl" She explained to me. "Okay Nariko I promise that I will tell Sinon how I feel about this Death's Blade ordeal" I tod her. "I'll hold you to that promise Mikael, anyway let's get you online" she said. We then entered the study and got everything set up. "Link Start" I shouted to the device. I found myself in the room I had at Black Castle. I was still surprised at how spacious it was after I made all the alterations to the building. As I got changed into my guild uniform a message notification popped up so I clicked to see what it was about.

 **To: Sabre, Leader** **of the Black Knight**

 **Message:** **Urgent Meeting in Gattan immediately**

 **From: Sakuya, Leader of the Sylphs**

I rushed out of the guild even though Kirito and Asuna tried to stop me to find out what's been going on. I quickly flew up into the air and made me way to Gattan in a few minutes. Sakuya, Rue and Eugene had called meeting before to discuss progress with recruiting as well as any new information about Death's Blade but we all agreed not to call an urgent meeting unless we had made direct with a high up member of Death's Blade. **One trip later.** "You are telling me that their leader made direct contact with all three of you" I asked them after they told me about their surprise meeting with Retribution. "Yep and it seems he know you well since he had a message for you" Sakuya told me. "What was the message he left for me" I asked nervous at the fact he wanted to make contact with me. "The message was 'in death she has risen for she was once a shadow and now she is death, death smile upon the weak while the strong survive." Eugene told me.

I was surprised at it since he mentions Shadow. "Oh no this is worse than I was expecting" I told them. "Why is that" Rue asked me. "The fact he mentioned Shadow means this is bad" I told them. "Okay who is she or he" Sakuya asked me. "She was a member of Laughing Coffin who I arrested when she tried to kill of this entire guild. She was called Shadow due to her ability to be cloaked in shadow which made her undetectable. But now that she is calling herself death means that her ability has changed which makes her dangerous" I told them. "So what are we going to do then" Rue asked me. "Well their only one thing to do, I have to take care of her since I have fought her before so I know how she fight as well as with my ability Guardian Slayer 5 (I forget to mention in the previous chapter that Mikael had improved his unique skill so it can now It completely heals a player when activate. It also provides a shield around the player for 50 to 100 hits. This ability allows a player to wipe out bosses and a party of 500 players in one strike. It also stops the use of a unique skill during a duel.)" I answered her.

We then discussed the strategy of attack since they were attack the north of Gattan so the race leaders and me with Alpha Division as well as the Salamander forces would take them on directly while Beta and Omega Division along with The sylph forces will attack them from the east and Delta and Epsilon Division with Cait Sith forces will attack from the west. Leo and Virgo Division would attack from behind. Gamma and Scorpio Division would raid their base to make sure they had nowhere to run. The last division Aquarius was left to help by healing the troop that would get injured. After that I decide to head back to Black Castle to get more practise with my GM abilities since I had a feeling it will be useful in the upcoming battle. As I walked out of the building we were meeting at I realised that the last part of Retribution message sound familiar. It then hit me that the line 'death smile upon the weak while the strong survive' was what Shelia used to say when we would slaughter a group of players back in SAO. Once I realise that I recalled that Shelia mentioned she had a brother in Laughing Coffin called Drake. "Oh my god, Retribution is Drake, Shelia's little brother. I make sense now why he is mainly targeting me and the fact he hacked into my conversations with HACKER as well as why he sent that message so that I knew who he was and what it was he wanted. He wants retribution for his sister's death by killing the man who caused it" I said to myself.

 **Retribution POV**

"I hope you have enjoyed my message Mikael" I said to myself. "Are you sure it reveals what he needs to know" Sin said. "Yes I'm sure. Mikael is smart after all he killed my sister, only someone smarter than her could do that. Thank you Sin for not revealing the truth about me to those idiots" I told him. "Oh course Drake. After all what are teammate for" he replied before pulling his sleeve down showing his Laughing Coffin mark. I did the same and told him "Soon my dear friend our retribution will be at hand and the whole of Alfhiem Online will know the terror of Laughing Coffin." Sin then disappeared from the room leaving me alone. "Soon Mikael, Black Sword, Sabre whatever you call yourself, you will know how it feel to lose everything that ever matters to you just like I did when you killed her, my sister, your mentor" I said to myself.

 **Sinon POV**

I awoke in my apartment after a good night sleep. I wondered how Mikael was since I hadn't been on Alfhiem Online since the kiss mostly due to playing Gun Gale Online to practise for the BoB tournament but also because I have been trying to avoid him since I was worried about how a conversation between us would go since after that kiss was a bit awkward as well as I had no idea what to say to him. It also didn't help that my imagination went all over the place when it came to thinking about Mikael since I found myself daydreaming half the time. The daydreams went as far as causing me to masturbate to it when I began to fantasise about Mikael removing his clothes and mine before making love to me. I knew that eventually I would have to talk to Mikael about the kiss since the battle with Death's Blade.

I put on my Amusphere and decide to log onto Alfhiem Online to train my archery skill. "link start" I said to it and logged on. I found myself in Black Castle since it was my place of residence. I left my room hoping not to bump into Mikael. I walked down the hallway but as luck would have Mikael appeared all of the sudden. I tried to hide but there was nowhere to hide in the hallway. "Hey Sinon" he said to me. "Hey Mikael, how are you?" I asked him, noticing his facial expression. "Oh I'm fine it just that I received so news that has shocked me" he told me. "What is it, Mikael" I replied "Apparently Retribution offered a deal to Eugene, Rue and Sakuya that if they handed me and few other people over then Death's Blade would call of their attack. Those three all said no so they are now attacking in one week" he said to me. "One week, they can't be serious" I responded. "They are serious and that the only problem since Retribution left me a message which revealed his identity as well as the identity of someone I thought was gone" he replied.

"So what are we going to do then" I asked him. "There's only one thing we can do, we fight that battle and hope that the odds are in our favour" he told me before sitting on the stairs. I soon joined him and tried to comfort him but felt my heart begin to rise. "Don't worry Mikael I'm sure that we will win if you are leading us" I told him. "Thank Sinon, you have been really supportive of me even when I was about to quit" he said to me. "What can I say, I care about you" I told him. It was true I did care about Mikael but my feel was a lot more then care. 'Should I tell him that I have been considering quitting, no that will just hurt him. I need time to think about it before I decide' I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt heat go through my entire body due to how close we were. Suddenly me and him looked into each other eyes and out of the blue he kissed me. The kiss was only a few second long but to me it felt like hours.

After the kiss, Mikael got up and just before he left, he turned around and said "It look like we have something to talk about next time." A smile then appeared on his face which caused me to blush before he then disappeared. I soon came back to my sense at the thought that Mikael kissed me while last time it was me who kissed him. 'He love me' I thought to myself. 'He actually loves me. He's in love with me and I'm in love with him. I need to tell him but not now, he has too much on his mind. After this is all over I will tell him how I feel and then ask him out' I thought to myself now fantasising about how that would play out with me standing outside of Black Castle and then all of the sudden he would appear behind me, wrap his arms around me and whisper in my ear those three word 'I love you' and I replied 'I love you too.'

 **Hacker POV**

"Alicia how is the test coming" I asked my Ai. "Test number 9 has 75% chance of success while test number 10 is still ongoing" Alicia told me. "Okay put it on screen then" I told her. She did as I asked loaded a window which showed 'Test run time remaining: 5 minutes.' I soon heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I told them while still looking at the research journal. It was Isaac Kurata who came in shouted "How could you not tell me." "Tell you what?" I asked him. "That the person who is able to use Ascension is Mikael Kitagawa" he said loudly. "What the matter with that" I asked him. "What wrong with this is because he was the last person who knew my daughter before her death" he told me. "So what" I replied. "So you could have a least let me talk to him" he responded. "Why would I do that" I asked him. "Because he was with my daughter during her time trapped in Sword Art Online if I could talk to him then maybe it will me so closer on her death" he told me. "Fine I will consider it" I replied to hm. He then left my office as I then turned back to my laptop which said 'Test 10 results: 99.9% chance of success.' I smiled at the result since it was now ready to be used. 'Mikael we did, we finished your parent's work and just in time' I thought now knowing that it is finished.

 **End of chapter 13, sorry about the wait for this chapter I had some problems with my laptop so it took time to fix those problems and I would have had this chapter uploaded last week but don't worry the next few chapter will be upload in time for News Years. Also we are almost finished with this story as this end with the battle of Gattan and the clash between Retribution and Mikael as well as the chapter that will led into the next story in Mikael's story. I am also going to add a sex scene in this story near the end so head up. In the next chapter the battle of Gattan begins but something is wrong, what will happen.**


	14. Chapter 14- The Siege of Gattan

**Chapter 14- The Siege of Gattan**

 **It has begun the fight between Death's Blade vs the Black Knights, Salamander, Sylphs and Cait Sith. Who will win this battle and the fate of Alfhiem? This battle will tell but something isn't right. Also the end of this chapter will introduce us to a new character.**

 **Mikael POV**

Everything was ready for the attack. Even though it had been week, we took that time to prepare ourselves through training and strategies so that we were ready. I stood on the wall of Gattan look at the area that would soon become a battlefield. I remember the last time a battle like this took place when I helped the frontlines take out the remaining member of laughing coffin as well as my friend Shelia, now I would be doing the same today by taking down Death's Blade and Drake. All of the division were in place along with Salamander, Cait Sith and Sylphs who would be fighting in this battle. I was soon joined by Sinon and Leafa. "Is everything ready?" Leafa asked me. "Yep everyone is in position, all we have to do now is wait for the enemy to arrive" I told her. The three of us looked at the area. "It sure is beautiful" Leafa said. "Yeah it is, shame it will soon become a battlefield" I replied. "It can't be help, there will always be people like Laughing Coffin and Death's Blade in virtual reality all that matter is that someone is there to stop them before they go too far" Leafa responded. Leafa left, leaving me and Sinon alone. 'Right guess it time that I tell her how I feel before what could be considered my final battle' I thought.

"Listen Mikael/Sinon theirs something I need to tell you" I/Sinon said at the same time. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to interrupt" I told her. "No it my fault I didn't release you were about to say something" she replied. "No that alright, it's my fault I should have let you go first" I told her. "So anyway what I was going to say is that the kiss we had in my apartment" she said. I realised that she was going to bring up the kiss we shared in her apartment and the one we had in Black Castle. "What about it?" I asked. "Well as much as it seems that I thought the kiss was a mistake but it wasn't. That kiss was me telling you how I feel about us" she told me. I realised that she was confessing to me since she called me and her 'us' while before she would say mine and her name as separate words. "The fact of the matter is Mikael, I l" she said before I kissed her on the lips. She was caught off guard by my action but was quick to respond with a kiss in return. The kiss was only a few minute but felt like forever to me and hopefully to Sinon as well. After the kiss, we hugged one another as I then whisper in her ear "I know exactly how you feel and I feel the same way."

"Then why did you stop me from saying it then" she asked me. "I stopped you from saying those three word because I want to hear them after the battle" I told her. She had begun crying as she then asked "Why." "So I have even more of a reason to win this battle since now I know I have a reason to come back rather than embrace death" I told her. "You dummy, there's no way you will die in this battle" she said. "Sorry it must be the SAO me acting out believe that every battle I face could end in my death" I replied but I knew full well this battle might end in death after HACKER told me that six syringes similar to the one used by Death Gun and his accomplices. We both suddenly heard clapping coming from behind us. We both turned around to see that it was the rest of the Black Knights (Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Liz, Klien, Agil, Yuuki and Amy). "How long have you all been standing there" I asked them. "We just got here but we saw enough" Liz said. "Ah I see" I replied. "It okay besides it about time you two got together" Amy said. "What do you mean by that Amy" I asked her. "Well you told me about how you had feeling to her and Liz told me that Sinon had feeling" Amy told us. "AMY" I said while Sinon said "Liz." "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" Amy replied. "It okay it's doesn't matter anymore" I told her. We all then started laughing until I felt a gust of cold wind blow past us.

"They are here" I told everyone. We were soon joined by Sakuya, Rue and Eugene. "Enemies detected" Yui said as she appeared out of Kirito pocket. "I know I felt them approaching" I told her. They all looked at me like I was weird but then focused on the field as what seemed to be an army approaching appeared. "Everyone ready" I asked them as they responded by drawing their weapons. The army was exactly where they needed to be for the ambush. Sakuya, Rue, Eugene and I ordered our troops to attack while we waited for Retribution and his team to appear. The attack was going well as Death's Blade stood no chance against the ambush as they were taken out like dominos. I suddenly noticed that it was going along to easily. It was then that I realised that Retribution and his team weren't with the army. 'Oh no we weren't ambushing them, they were ambushing us' I thought. As the last remain light disappeared, I shouted "FALL BACK NOW." Everyone looked at me after I said that. "What the matter Mikael" Yuuki asked me. "Sakuya, Rue, Eugene did you see Retribution among those men" I asked them.

They then looked at each other before their eyes widened as they realised that he wasn't there. "No he wasn't" Sakuya replied. Suddenly BOOM the ground exploded and all of the troops who were fighting before were turned into remain lights. We all then looked over to see a massive crater as six cloaked figures then appeared. "Send the retreat signal" I told Amy who fired a purple flame into the sky to tell Aquarius division to retreat since all the other division except Gamma and Scorpio. I soon received a message from Alex, leader of the Gamma Division telling me that their bases was clear so there was no chance of them calling in for back up. "Okay let do this" I told them as we then jumped down from the wall and landed on the field perfectly. The cloaked figures hen removed their cloaks revealing themselves to us as we began to walk toward they are. One of them had orange hair, another had purple hair. The one closest to Drake had grey hair, while Drake had black hair similar to his sisters. The last one to remove their cloak was shadow who had white hair rather than the brown hair, she had back in Sword Art Online.

"So here we are the final battle" Shadow told everyone. "It's been a while Shadow" I responded. "That it has, you know it still hurt when you stabbed me in the back, Mikael" she replied in an aggressive tone. "Oh I'm sorry that I disagreed with the slaughtering an entire guild" I told her. "Well you didn't seem to have a problem like that before. Unfortunately, it not just me that you pissed off. You remember Drake don't you?" She told me. "Like I could forget him" I said to him. "Well it seems he had a problem with you killing his sister" she said. Everyone looked shocked at what she had just said. "Is that it, your big plan to get revenge on me by revealing one of my mistakes because it not such a good plan" I told her before I then looked at Drake or Retribution as he was now known. "Drake, I know that this isn't what you want and it isn't what your sister would want. I know that you want to kill me because of what I did since I took away your sibling because I know what that feel like to lose a sibling and know that you may never see them again" I told him while my mind thought of Kirito, my brother. "I know that what I did was a mistake. And I am truly sorry for doing that. Shelia wasn't just my commander, she was also my friend during the dark times of SAO, she supported me and I supported her. And when it came time to end laughing coffin once and for all it hurt me to know that I would have to kill her. So what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry" I told him hoping to get him to stop what he was doing but it seemed to have no effect on him.

Suddenly Shadow began laugh before she said "nice try, Mikael but one apologise isn't going to make up for the year that he went through hating you for what you did. Time for talk is over." She then lurched straight. Our sword clashed as she pushed me back so that we were away. "ATTACK" we both shout to our team as they then clashed. The orange hair one took on Agil, Klien and Liz while the purple one took on Sinon, Silica, Amy and Leafa. Grey haired one took on Sakuya, Rue and Eugene. Drake was fighting with Kirito, Asuna and Yuuki. "So you think that you can beat me" Shadow said as I stopped her from pushing me back and flung her back slightly. "Yeah I do" I told her before activating my sword skill Shadow Slash. "Oh poor Mikael, you are naïve as ever" she replied before her sword glowed grey showing that she was activating a sword skill. We then charged at one another. BOOM as are sword skill clashed and we were flung back slightly. She lost some of her health while my health was unaffected. She smiled creepily as she then said "Well it seems you have improved but I have something that will end you once and for all. Activate Unique Skill." Suddenly a black fog appeared behind her and began to cover her like a new cloak, transforming her weapon into a scythe. It presence made me fall onto my knee as it felt like it was choke me.

She grabbed my throat and picked me up. She then pulled me to her face which was now completely black. "Goodbye Mikael" she said but her voice sounded much deeper. She then threw me at the wall which would have killed me upon impact but just before that I said "Arcane Armour activate." The impact managed only to take out quarter of my health. She seemed surprised that I survived the impact. "Nice try but it will take a lot more than that to get rid of me. Activate Guardian Slayer 5" I said to her before a white glow surrounded me. I flew straight at her and was able to knock her it the crate when my fist made contact, it took away some of her health which put both are health's at the same amount. She then flew up into the sky as her wings appear and she seemed similar to the boss The Reaper. I then flew up as well and charged at her. The impact of my attack knocked us down to the ground. The rest of her team then appeared beside her as she got up. It seemed that they took out everyone as they were all on the ground except Kirito, Asuna and Yuuki who then appeared by my side.

The grey haired one then punched the ground causing something to surround us. Sinon then got up and came towards us only to be stopped by the thing that surrounded us. "What is this" Sinon asked. The grey haired one then said "This is my unique ability I can surround any one in a force field that no one can get in or out of until I am defeated." Half of Shadow's health was gone when she had fully recover. "Time to finish this" she said. "No" Drake said to her. "What do you mean by that Drake" she asked him. "If hadn't been so distracted you would have noticed that one of them is missing" he told her. I then remembered the name that Drake had told the race leaders and realised that one of the people they were after wasn't with us. It was the one they called Mist. "WHAT" Shadow shouted. "One of them isn't here" Drake replied. She then looked at us and counted us. "Which one?" she asked. "Mist" I told her. They then looked at me. "That was the name you were about to say, Drake" I asked. "Yes it was" he replied. "WHERE IS SHE" shadow asked. Suddenly a mist appeared around the force field. "She is here" orange haired one said as he noticed the fog. A figure then appeared behind them. The orange haired one then said "Hello Mist" he said to the figure as she passed through the force field and stood beside us.

"Time to finish this right here" Shadow then said before we all charged at one another for what would the battle that would decide not only our fate but also the fate of the whole Alfhiem.

 **HACKER POV**

In the lab, "It's finally finished" I said out loud as the tube filled with the Nano machines. "It sure is sir" Amano said. "After all those year of testing and figuring out, we have finally finished Project Ascension" I told him. "Well then sir, may I be the first to say Congulation sir" he replied. "Thank you Amano, it's a shame that this will be the last project I work on but I know I made the right decision" I said out loud. Suddenly Amano phone rang. "Excuse me, sir" Amano said as he left the room. I held the tube in my hands as I marvelled at it. Suddenly Amano came back it the room quickly and said "Sir, it's my daughter she said she need to talk to you." "Why would she need to do that" I asked. "She said that it urgent since it about Mikael" he said. I quickly took the phone from him and said "Nariko what is it, did something happen to Mikael" I asked her. "Mikael is fighting against those people who hacked you right now" she told me. "Don't worry I will be there soon" I told her before ending the call. "Amano, we need to go right now" I told him. "Of course, sir" he responded before dashing off to get the car. 'I need to get to him quickly before it too late. The only way he will survive is to inject this into him now' I thought to myself looking at the tube. I quickly dash off and got into the car as we made our way to Mikael's place.

 **The end of Chapter 14, well this chapter took a while but it's finally finished and I am glad that Mikael and Sinon have officially confessed their feelings, at first I was worried about this since I didn't have good example of romance to use since I have only been in one relationship that ended after 5 months. The battle itself I was worried when I was writing it since I was tried too hard to make it better than the one at the end of SAO: Tales from The Coffin so I eventually decide to make it enjoyable rather than better. Next chapter we will learn about this mysterious character called Mist and what her back story is. And the chapter after that will be the end of the battle between Shadow and Mikael and the beginning of the battle between Mikael and Retribution/Drake.**


	15. Chapter 15- Mist

**Chapter 15- Mist**

 **This chapter will be different than most of the others from this story as it will be dedicated to the character we were introduced to last chapter as well as some information from me about this story and the other one I will be working on after this one.**

 **Mist POV**

Here I stood next to a bunch of strangers I have never met before about to fight my archenemy and his psychotic friends. 'How did my life come to this' I thought to myself. "Can you fight" the one in armour asked me. "Yes I can" I replied slightly annoyed that he asked that. As we charged my life flashed before my eyes from losing my sister to being diagnosed with an incurable disease, form being trapped in Sword Art Online to present day. You may wonder who I am, well that is simple, my name is Mist. Well that my avatar name, my real name is Kumiko Yukimura, was born on 21st June 2010. I was the younger twin when I was born with my sister Akimoto Yukimura. For most of my childhood it was the same as any other until the date of my seventh birthday when my sister and I were diagnosed with an incurable disease called Mortal Tumour (I know the name is fake but I couldn't be bothered to research a real one without this turning into a copy and pasta of the Mother Rosario Arc in the Anime and Manga) which is a cancerous tumour located in the brain and lungs.

The doctor's said that we only had a month left to live but my sister died only a week after being diagnosed with it. I was stuck in the hospital so I wasn't even allowed to attend her funeral. After being stuck in hospital for two week I had finally embraced the fact that I would die. But when the end of the month came it seemed that death would take me as I was plugged into virtual reality due to the donations made by a mysterious benefactor. It turned out that the cancer had slowed down giving me ten years to live. Most people would find that news happy but not me as it kept me thinking 'Why'd it spares me and not my sister. Why'd it claims my sister's life but refused to take mine.' I didn't know why but I wanted to die for some reason. I thought that my wish would finally be granted five years later on 6th November 2022 when Sword Art Online came out or as the survivors called it the Death Game. I spent 1 and half years in that game trying to beat it. It was during that time that I met my archenemy who stood in front of me now. His name is Blaze. We started out as friends in the same guild until I left the guild. It was after I left that the guild was killed by Laughing Coffin.

After that Blaze blamed me for that incident and dedicated himself to bringing an end to me. At first I wanted him to do that but then the game came to an end and my desire to die was incomplete. After that I spent most of my time in the virtual world hoping to find a game that would end my life but then my cancer disappeared for some unknown reason. I was then allowed to leave the hospital, upon doing so I decided to visit my sister grave. Soon after I started to play Alfhiem Online where I took up the name Mist due to my ability to cover an entire area in fog that can any effect I wish it to have. And that put us at where we are now.

 **Author Note**

 **Sorry about the length of this chapter but I wanted to do a chapter that explains the character I brought in last chapter since with all the character we have so far you know abit about them and that what I wanted as the next few chapter will be about their battles as I have a plan on the story now and the chapters will go as follow:**

 **Chapter 16: The conclusion of Mikael vs Shadow**

 **Chapter 17: Kirito vs Retribution**

 **Chapter 18: Asuna vs Sin/ Yuuki vs Drago**

 **Chapter 19: Mist vs Blaze**

 **Chapter 20: Retribution's plan**

 **Chapter 21 & 22: Mikael vs Retribution**

 **Chapter 23: Project Ascension Activated**

 **I would go on but that would spoil to much of the story. I will reveal a bit about the other stories which is:**

 _ **SAO: Hunter & Prey**_ **: Plot is classified but it basically Mikael is Gun Gale Online for a reason and find himself participating in BOB with a twist. More to be revealed at the end of this story**

 _ **Accelerated Sword:**_ **Sword Art Online X Accel World crossover. Mikael is hunting down the people who killed his parents which led him to Umesato City (I don't actually know where Accel World is set). This leds him to encounter Haruyuki aka Sliver Crow who help him to become a burst Linker through Brain Burst. Now known as Black Knight, Mikael set himself the goal of meeting the creator and to do so he will need to join one of the kings, but who will he join.**

 _ **SAO: Blood Knight:**_ **A similar story to my first fanfiction except there is one big difference this fan fiction would be what if Mikael joined the Knights of the Blood Oath and not Laughing Coffin.**

 _ **SAO: Murderers Love (Working title):**_ **What if Sinon met Mikael and Kirito in Sword Art Online during the SAO incident. Can she survive as well as find love? Features MikaelxSinon, KiritoXAsuna and vice versa**

 _ **SAO: Beta:**_ **A story about Mikael time during the Beta test as well as about the first guild he ever joined. Feature a slight romance between Mikael and another character.**

 _ **BLEACH-Lost Shinigami-**_ **A bleach fan-fiction with my own character. Raitoningu arrives in Karakura Town with no memory of who he is or what he is, all he remembers is the name Gekko as well as he was sent there for a reason. When he clashes with a hollow, it leaves Ichigo and his friends wondering who he is as well. Will he find out who he is, why he is in Karakura Town? and who is Gekko?**

 _ **The Order's Pupil:**_ **Sent after the event of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow. Makis is a wizard who was trained by his father, a member of the Order, his entire life without attending Hogwarts. Now grown up and with Voldemort defeated, he is given the task of take down all the remain death eater who escaped.**

 **Dawn: A vampire assassin: I know that Twilight is bad so I apologise for writing a fan fiction off it. Set after Breaking Dawn and a couple of years after that story. Agent Dawn is a vampire hunter who is a vampire trained by those who control the Volturi. Now they are annoyed at the Volturi, they have assigned Dawn the task of killing them and bring justice upon the Cullen's. PS this vampire doesn't sparkle.**


	16. Chapter 16- Fighting Shadows

**Chapter 16- Fighting Shadows**

 **Continuing the battle between Shadow and Mikael which leds to an expected conclusion. It a clash of unique skill with an outcome that no one could see coming.**

BOOM, another explosion due to the clash of sword skill when all ten of us clashed. We all ended up on different sides of the battlefield. Me and Shadow ended up at the north, Kirito and Drake were at the west, the girl Mist and the one they called Blaze were at the east while Asuna and Yuuki were facing the other two near the gate. The rest of the Black Knights and the race leader were trying to break through the shield but were unable to do. I decided to focus on Shadow so that I could end this once and for all. I ran straight at her and was able to knock her straight into the force field which shimmered from the force of the blow. I soon began to beat into her heavily making sure not to give her a chance to fight back. At first my punches seemed to do nothing to her health due to her ability but after about twenty punches it finally began to chip away at her health. I continued to repeatedly punch her until her health bar dipped into the red zone, it was then that she caught my fist and grabbed my neck. She pulled me in to see her face which was now covered by a white mask with red eye and a black fog surrounding it. It was when I saw her face that I felt true fear, an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time.

She suddenly made a sound of a banshee before she threw me back. Her fist then hit the ground and caused the black fog to cover both of us. Once I got back up, I found myself in complete darkness with no sign of shadow at all. "Zeon, analysis" I said hoping that he was online at the moment since I hadn't checked with him during the battle before. The only response I received was static so I tried to call out to him "Zeon are you there?" The response was static once again then I heard a voice say "He won't be able to help you here." I looked around to see where the voice had come from and found no one there but me. "Who's there?" I asked it. I got no response so I began walking around only to find nothing but darkness. I then heard the voice say "Despair, Anger, Hatred. The emotions of a killer." "Who said that" I asked only to once again receive no response again. I tried to fly up to see if I could escape the darkness but knock back to ground as the message soon appeared saying ' **Flight Restricted.** ' 'Well if I can't escape by walking or flying then maybe a skill or spell will do the trick' I thought to myself. I then crossed my blades and said "Shining Blaze."

Two slashes of light pieced the darkness but it had no effect as the darkness quickly reappeared. "THERE IS NO ESCAPE" the voice said only this time it sounded demonic. "What do you mean by that?" I asked knowing full well I wouldn't get a response. ARGH I gasped as felt a shot of pain on my chest that felt similar to being stabbed. Suddenly memories came flooding back, memories of those who I had lost and those who lives I had taken. All of their face appearing before my eye. AH I screamed as my head felt like it had just been hit by a sleighs hammer. Then Shadow appeared in front of me. "Oh poor Mikael trapped in an abyss of darkness to suffer for all those who you have lost and all of those whose lives you take" she told me. "Shadow" I shouted before I charged straight at her. When I made contact, she turned into darkness and I passed right through her. ARGH was the sound I made after I passed through her and something grabbed my arm and legs before applying pressure to my back. I looked behind me to see a dark figure behind me and was the one trying to snap my back. Shadow then appeared in front of me and to then said me "Oh well Mikael this is where you die, killed by the shadow of the one you tried to protect."

I turned around to see the shadow figure face turn into Akuro. "Akuro" I whispered as the figure then applied more pressure. Shadow then disappeared once again leaving me to die in the virtual world. 'So this is it how my avatar dies' I thought to myself. Suddenly I light then appeared in front of me and made Shadow Akuro disappear. I collapse on the floor and it let me go. I looked toward the light as it shined bright enough to blind a person. 'What is that' I thought. A figure then appeared in the light and began to walk to toward me. "I'm I dead" I said thinking the light was the tunnel people claimed to see when they experience a near death experience. "No you're not" the figure told me. I looked up and saw that it was Sinon. "Sinon what are you doing here" I asked her. "That the thing Mikael, I'm not here" she told me. "What do you mean" I replied. "Mikael" I heard a familiar voice say. "Zeon is that you" I responded. "Yes it is, I'm sorry I tried to get in contact with you to warn of her skill but it blocked me out" he told me. "How did it do that, you're an A.I" I said to him. "It the skill, it's called the Murderers Confession. It traps it victim in complete darkness and block out all communication to them. The effect of this ability is that it inflicts damage through the memories on a Nervegear or Amusphere which is why you saw Akuro, it also makes it impossible for the victim to escape until they admit to their sins" he told me. "Then what happening right now Zeon, why is Sinon with me" I asked him. "Sinon is there because she is the light in your darkness as well as your way to escape. To escape the victim must seek redemption only then will light appear but to truly get out you need an emotion stronger than hatred" he answered me.

'An emotion stronger than hatred' I thought before releasing 'Wait if Sinon is here then that emotion is Love'(Yeah I know it a bit cliché but just go with it). I then got up as Sinon said "Are you ready." "I am" was my response. "Then run straight toward the light and you shall be free" she told me. As I was about to run, Sinon stopped me and took hold of my face in her hand. She then leaned forward and kissed me on the lip. This version of Sinon felt exactly like the real deal. She then let's go of me before saying "Go get her, Mikael." I soon took off running towards the light with mind set on beating Shadow and ending this struggle once and for all.

 **Sinon POV**

I looked on as the darkness surrounded Mikael. As it consumed him I felt two emotion clash with one another. The emotions were worry and hope. I was worried for Mikael safety and I was hopefully for the fact I knew he would win. My mind was still focused on what Mikael had told me before the battle. The scene played out several time in my head yet seemed to find myself think about the kiss that we shared. Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain yet I wasn't injured at all. I realised that the source of the pain was my heart so continued to look at the area that was covered in darkness. "Sinon what the matter" Lizbeth asked me as my eyes widen. "I don't know why but I feel like Mikael is badly injured" I told her. She didn't respond which was good since all of the sudden I thought I heard Mikael screams of agony. I tried to cover my ear and began say "Stop, Stop hurting him." "Sinon what the matter" Leafa asked me while trying to comfort me. "Mikael is dying, whatever is going on in their Mikael is suffering and there is nothing I can do to help him" I told her as I soon began crying.

"It will be okay, Sinon. Mikael made you a promise that he will return and when he makes a promise he keeps them" Amy told me. Suddenly the scream stopped and I began to hear his voice call out my name. "Um I think you might be right Amy since you might what to look at this" Klien told us so we returned to watching the battle. I notice what it was Klien was looking at as something began happen to the dark area since white patches began to appear on it. It was then that I saw the person Mikael was fighting get knocked back as he soon reappeared. I felt my spirit lift as I saw him and the word "Win" escaped my lips.

 **Mikael POV**

Smack the sound made when my fist made contact with her face cause her to fly backward take at one eighth of health. "How did you escape" she asked me completely surprised at the fact I was free. "Did you really think that ability would kill" I told her. "Yes you're a killer. That was an ability made to kill Killer" she shouted at me. "Yeah I was a killer but now I'm different. I have a reason to change, a reason to make myself" I told her while looking back at Sinon. "So what if you change, it doesn't matter you have killed people and that will be your downfall. You may think that your guild will last but something will break your guild for all you can leave is destruction and you know that" she shouted at me. "Yeah your right all I leave in my path is destruction but I refuse to let anything happen to my guild. They are not just my guild but they are my friends" I told her only to receive a snicker as a response.

"Friends, that what you think they are. Are you dumb those people hate people like us? After what Laughing Coffin did to them I believe that they will never see you as anything but a murderer. Especially that blue haired one after what Kyouji did to her" she told me. I suddenly became enraged at the mention of the name Kyouji as I knew that he was Sinon's friend who was associated with Death Gun. "LEAVE HER ALONE" I shouted at her which surprised her. She then smirked and said "My, did I strike a nerve. Oh don't tell me that you have feeling to that girl. I would have thought you learnt your lesson when PoH killed that girl you cared about last. Ha Ha Ha Ha" she responded which only caused me to become more enraged. I then took to my battle stance and charged straight at her. Our sword clashed as we fought one another. I landed strike after strike while blocking her attack. I saw that her health was slowly dropping as it finally reached the red zone. "NO I REFUSED TO LOSE TO YOU A SECOND TIME" she screamed before taking up a familiar pose. "Sword Skill Shadow Dash" she commanded before I crossed my arms and said "Star Burst Dash." We both landed our attack but my attack caused her to fall to the ground.

"Impossible my plan was perfect. How did you beat me" she asked? "The same way I beated you last time, protecting someone that I cared" I told her. "So what are you going to do now. Kill me, put me in prison" she asked me. "That isn't up to me decide" I replied. I began to walk away when I heard a voice behind say "That is right, her fate is not yours to decide." I turned around to see Drake or Retribution standing next to Shadow, this made me look over to where Kirito was only to see him on the floor face first. "Ah Retribution my good friend, you have come to help me good" she said to him. "Not exactly, I am here to help but to help myself not you" he responded. "What are you saying, you are going to kill Mikael right" she asked. "Yeah I will deal with Mikael but first I have to deal with you" he told her. "What are you going to do to me" she said. I could sense that she was afraid of Drake/Retribution. "Oh poor Shadow, I am going to put you out of your suffering once and for all" he told her as a wicked grin then appeared on his face. I knew what exactly he was going to do and so did Shadow. "No please don't I'm begging you, give me a second chance and I will kill him this time without fail" she begged him.

'She begging for her life, in all the time I knew her she never begged for her life even when PoH threatened her life. She truly is afraid' I thought as Retribution pulled out a black metallic long blade with two extra blades protruding from the front of it. "No Please I beg of you don't take me life" she screamed. "SHHH it will all be over soon" he said trying to get her to calm down. I began to run towards him and try to grab the blade but I was too late as he stabbed shadow. I saw the look in her eyes and it was the same look that everyone I killed had. Retribution then turned his attention to me as I stopped in my tracks. "Now it your turn Mikael" he said as he took up a battle stance. I did the same and we clashed.

 **HACKER POV**

We sped through the traffic to make our way to Mikael's place so that I could inject him with the Nano machines. As we did so I put on the nerve specs to communicate with ALICIA. "Alicia what is the current situation" I asked her. "Mikael has just fought a player called Shadow who processed the ability known as Death's Hand. His avatar was almost erased due to it fortunately he was able to escape it before it could do so. It seems that he is now going against a player known as Retribution who may be more of a threat then Shadow was as he just killed that player through a similar way to how player died in Sword Art Online" she told me. "Thanks for that information, Alicia" I replied. "Your welcome sir" she said before disappearing. "Amano we need to hurry" I told him. "Yes sir" he said as stepped on the gas pedal.

 **The end of chapter 16, wow I was surprise that I got this far in the story as I was expecting to be at this part in 2016 yet here we are. Well the next few chapters will be short as they are quite short battle that take place during this battle so in the next chapter we see Kirito and Retribution face off and find out how Kirito was beaten so easily. I hope to reach the first part of Mikael and Retribution fight by new year's eve and I will try to get two chapter uploaded tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and please feel free to leave a review as your reviews will help to improve the story like they have done so far.**


	17. Chapter 17- The Fallen Brother

**Chapter 17- The Fallen Brother**

 **In this chapter Kirito and Retribution face off while Mikael is dealing with Shadows' ability and with what happened last chapter it only makes you wonder how Kirito was defeated so easily.**

 **Retribution POV**

I looked over as I saw Mikael and Shadow be consumed by the darkness. I couldn't help but smile as my plan was coming together and all I have to do was wait for Mikael to be victorious in his battle. My thought was soon interrupted by my opponent Kirito the Black Swordsman. "Are you going to watch them or are we going to duel" he told me. "Oh we will duel in due time; I just don't want to finished before anyone else" I said to him. "What did you just say" he replied knowing full well what I just said but I decided to go along with it. "Oh I'm just saying that it won't take long for me to defeat you and I don't to be waiting too long to face a real challenge" I told him almost mocking him. "Really so I'm not a challenge. Then tell me who is" he asked me. I smirked at his question and told him "Oh how about Mikael over there, after all he was the one who defeated Heathcliff and cleared Sword Art Online." I knew that would get to him. "As a matter of fact it wasn't him alone that defeat Heathcliff, it took the two of us to take him down" he said.

I almost laughed at that try to agitate him enough to get him to attack me since it would make it even easier to defeat him. "Really how could you compare to someone with a unique skill" I said to him. That when it finally happened, he snapped and came charging right at me with his duel blade Elucidator and Excalibur. I blocked his attacks as he came at me trying to take me out but was to infuriated to focus. 'Poor Kirito if you only were focus then maybe you could have beaten me' I thought as my blade blocked his Elucidator and he tried to hit me with Excalibur. I was able to catch it with my new skill much to Kirito's surprise and shook. I smiled as I then applied a little bit of pressure to it and SNAP as it broke in halve like it was nothing. I kicked him in the gut which pushed him back slightly. He opened his inventory and pulled out Dark Repulser. He then said "Star Burst Stream" and came at me. I blocked the Dark Repulser with my blade and did to the Elucidator the exact same thing as Excalibur.

I then punched him right in the face and fell back slightly. I then put both my hand on my blade and said "Sword Skill Devil's Strike." I went straight at him landing me the 16 hit on him taking away all but a little bit of his health and paralysed him as he collapsed to the ground. I then focused my attention on the battle between Shadow and Mikael which was finally coming to an end as Shadow collapsed to the ground. I put my blade away and began to make my way towards Shadow. Once I approached them I heard Mikael say "That isn't up to me to decide." I then said out loud "That right, her fate is not yours to decide." He turned around to face me as I looked down at Shadow. She looked up at me and said "Ah Retribution my good friend, you have come to help me good." 'Oh Shadow such a shame you won't be with us for long' I thought to myself as I then told her "Not exactly, I am here to help but to help myself not you." "What are you saying, you are going to kill Mikael right" she replied. I looked over at Mikael who just standing there watching us as I thought 'Oh without a doubt he is going die for what he did to my sister.' "Yeah I will deal with Mikael but first I have to deal with you" I told her. "What are you going to do to me" she asked. 'Oh Shadow you know exactly what I am going to do to you even if you don't understand yet' I thought. "Oh poor Shadow, I am going to put you out of your suffering once and for all" I told her with a grin on my face. "No please don't I'm begging you, give me a second chance and I will kill him this time without fail" she begged me.

'Such a shame Shadow but my guild doesn't give second chances' I thought. I draw Dark Requiem which caused herself to scream "No Please I beg of you don't take my life." "SHHH it will soon all be over soon" I replied trying to keep her calm so she doesn't force log out. I notice that Mikael began running at me intending to take the blade from me but it was too late as plunged the blade into Shadow and she turned to crystals. I then focused on Mikael who had stopped running and said "Now it's your turn Mikael." 'It time for my retribution Mikael. This is where your life ends' I thought as I took up a battle stance. Mikael responded by doing the same and we charged straight at one another.

 **End of chapter 17 like I said it will be a short chapter since these battles won't be lengthy since I want to get to the main battle between Mikael and Retribution as well as the activation of Project Ascension as well as I feel that I really what to get to the last four chapter since they have the biggest twist in the story especially the ending that leds into SAO: Hunter and Prey.**


	18. Chapter 18- Tag Team

**Chapter 18- Tag Team**

 **This chapter Asuna and Yuuki take on Sin and Drago while Mikael and Kirito's battle is going on. Who will win, only one way to find out.**

 **Yuuki POV**

Both me and Asuna were knocked into one another by our opponents who seem to be a lot tough than their appearance made them look. Both of us were now back to back as our opponent came charging at us. It was at that moment that the ground began shaking stooping our opponent assault. I then noticed that the area Mikael was in had now been covered by darkness. Our opponent seemed to notice it as well since they had completely stopped their attack and were now staring at the darkness. "It seem that she has resorted to using that now" my opponent told. "Yep it seems she has such a shame that it means that this will be her final battle" Asuna's opponent then responded to his friend before they then turn their attention to us. "The same goes for you Zekken" my opponent told me. "Really what makes you so sure that you can beat me after all I still am the strongest player in Alfhiem" I replied hoping to get him to tell me a bit about himself so that could figure out how he was blocking my attack like it was second nature to him.

He then smiled and said "You think you're the strongest player because last I checked that guy over there beat you in a duel, Konno Yuuki." He pointed at the dark area, I knew that he was referring to Mikael since news of our duel did spread all over Alfhiem but I was surprised at the fact he knew my real name. "How do you know my name" I asked him. He then smirked and told me "Oh Yuuki I know everything about you from what happened to your sister to the fact that you are stuck on a hospital bed. You see I was handpicked by my boss over there to gain the skill that could deal with your unique skill and the same could be said for my friend as he was chose to be given a skill that would counter Asuna's speed." I shocked at the fact he knew so much about me but that shock soon turned into hope as he told that he had a skill to deal with me while his friend had one to deal with Asuna. I then whispered to Asuna "Asuna I have a plan on how to beat these twos." "Okay I am all ears Yuuki" she replied quietly so that they couldn't hear us. "From what this guy is telling me they are prepared to deal with each of us specially but not if we are switched. When they next attack we jump over them which would cause both of them to attack each other. Once they landed their attacks we finish them off with Mother Rosario. Ready" I told her. She nodded in response as she agreed with my plan.

We then put are plan into action as our opponent came charging at us again. Both me and Asuna jumped as the got close to us much to their surprise. They soon noticed that they were on a collision course as they tried to stop but it was too late as their attack impaled one another. We landed on opposite side of our opponents before activating the sword skill Mother Rosario. All of the hit landed on our opponents as they soon exploded into crystals. "Phew that was close" I told Asuna who nodded in respond. I soon notice that the person who Kirito began walking to Mikael. This caused Asuna to walk over to where Kirito was as he was now lying on the floor. "Kirito what happened" Asuna asked as she picked Kirito up. "It was Retribution he broke my swords before he used a sword skill I couldn't block. Yuuki you need to help Mikael I think that Retribution is too strong even for him to handle" he told us. As Asuna held Kirito I picked up his Dark Repulser and told him "Don't worry I will help him but I need to borrow your sword." "Of course just make sure that Retribution is defeated" he replied. I soon began walking toward where Mikael and Retribution were as the two of them clashed.

 **The end of Chapter 18 it seems that the battle between Mikael and Retribution will have someone else in it but what impact will she have on the battle and why did she take Kirito's Dark Repulser while we will find out why in Chapter 21. As for next chapter Mist and Blaze will face off and be aware that the chapter will be short or long depending on how detail I want to make their battle or how long I want to make the back story as we will learn a bit more about Mist' past with Blaze Also be aware this story may come to an end at chapter 29 as I have the next few chapter planned out. Also I have a question for you the reader how would you feel if Mikael got a gender swap in a one off story? Please leave your answers in a review.**


	19. Chapter 19- We were once

**Chapter 19- We were once**

 **In this chapter Mist and Blaze face off while their relationship is explained in further detail.**

 **Mist POV**

Our blades clashed with each other once we had landed from being blown away by the explosion. "It seem that we have arrived at this familiar struggle Mist I wonder who shall win this time" he said to me as we struggle. "Still as idiotic as ever Blaze, if my memory is right is was I who won the last time" I told him being 100% focused on our duel. "Oh Mist that hurts as I recall that it was this idiot that you" he said as I soon interrupted him by throwing him back. I was enraged by what he was about to say since that was something I wanted to forget. "I DON'T WHAT TO HEAR YOU MUTTER THOSE WORD" I yelled at him which only caused him to laugh. "My Mist, you are still as feisty as ever but it was that part of you that I fell in love with you. This brings me back to when we first met" he replied as I soon began to recall the event that happened the day me and Blaze met.

( **Flashback** )

It was one week after the first floor boss was defeat and I was out training to level myself up for the next boss fight. As I was walking through the forest I soon found myself lost. I tried to find a way out but was stopped as two cloaked figures soon appeared in front of me. "My My what is it with have here" one of the cloaked figures said. "It seem that this player is lost we should help her find a way out" the other responded with a smirk on their face. "Yes we should help her find a permanent way out" the first one told him before he then pulled out what looked like a butcher knife. They soon began walk straight toward me so I responded by charging at them with my sword raised. One of them then grabbed my head before throwing me back into a tree. "Oh that such a shame and we were so willing to help you escape from this place. Oh well it looks like we have to do this the fun way" the cloak figure said as he continued to walk forward. As he got close to me, multiple thought went through my head but one stays the most and that was 'Sister, I will be joining you soon.' I closed my eyes as I prepared to embrace my death.

I soon heard the what sound like a character exploding into crystal (I don't exactly know what that is called as it never mentions in any of the source I used). I then opened my eye to see a figure standing there dressed in grey and orange with his blade in his hand. I was relieved at the thought I wasn't going to die but I was also upset that I wouldn't be reunited with my sister. "Hey are you okay" the figure said as he then knelt down beside me. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me mister" I told him. "Your welcome, my name is Blaze" he replied. "Nice to meet you Blaze, my name is Mist" I responded. "Well it a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mist. Well come on I will show you the way out of this forest" he told me as he got up and stuck his hand out to help me up. I took his hand yet I was worried about his intention since the last two wanted to kill me but his cursor was green and he seemed trustworthy. (Yeah I kinda forgot about this whole cursor thing during my first fan fiction but I wanted to bring up that Mikael cursor turned back to green every time he was outside of Laughing Coffins headquarters.)

( **End of Flashback** )

"Yeah but don't think that I'm still as weak as I was back then" I told him which only caused him to smirk. "I know that you are not that weak as you were when I saved you" he responded before he then jumped back slightly. His sword then began to glow black as he commanded the sword "Forbidden Skill Demon's Oblivion." I was completely shocked as that skill was just like he said, it was a skill that no one player should be allowed to access yet it was back in Sword Art Online that we discovered a glitch that allowed us to gain those skills. I remember what it was that we need to do in order to gain the skill.

( **Flashback** )

It had been one month since my encounter with Blaze. Since then I had trained no stop and had reached level 30 which allowed me to join the front line and helped to cleat the game. I found myself wondering the 23rd floor looking for supplies for the upcoming bosses fight when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn around instantly as I didn't like random people touching me but my emotion soon changed when I saw who it was. "Well hello Mist" Blaze said to me. "Hi Blaze" I responded. "Wow haven't seen each other for a month and that the first thing you say to me" he said in a sarcastic manner. "Well what were you expecting, me to be all hyper and suddenly hug you out of the blue" I replied. "Well as a matter of fact I was" he told me. I couldn't believe him seen he knew that wasn't how I behaved. He suddenly bursted out laughing before he said "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist doing that." I was enraged at him for pulling that joke but then I notice that his outfit was different to the one he wore before as one thing stuck out about it. He had a guild symbol on his right shoulder. I recognised the logo as the mark of the Divine Dragon Alliance/ Holy Dragon Alliance (The name of the guild depend on what source you prefer the manga or anime as the names for guild are different in them for some reason). "Huh Blaze you joined the Divine Dragon Alliance" I asked him.

"Oh yeah I was asked to join them by Schmitt so I joined them since it will help the front line as well as help me find a rare items or skills, speaking of which I was just on my way to find one" he told me. "A rare item/skill" I responded. "Yep what my source had told me, this might me be two forbidden skills" he replied. "Forbidden Skills?" I asked. "Yeah they are skill that were meant to be added to the game but were removed or hidden at the last minute due to them, being too powerful or causing a problem with the system. They were meant to allow player with it to fight those with unique skill" he told me. "Oh" was the only thing that escaped my mouth. "Hey since there are two why don't you come with me, Mist" he asked me. "Really" I replied surprised that he would ask me that. "Yeah it better that it someone I know that get the skill rather than someone I don't know" he told me. We soon began to walk as we were soon joined by two other players dressed in a similar attire. "Who are they?" I asked him. "Oh these two, they are some friend of mine who found the skill" he replied. "Okay if you know these two then why do you need me here" I responded. "Um these two don't exactly trusted rare skills so they agreed to help me and someone else get the skill in exchange for something else" he told me.

"Okay what is it we are exchanging for these skills" I asked him. "That doesn't matter, so shall we procced" he replied so I decide to walk onwards into the cave we had arrived at. The cave itself was dark but it didn't take us long before we approach a huge gate that looked similar to the doors to a boss room. "Blaze are you sure this is the right place" I asked him. "Yep this is the place, um gentlemen could please unlock the doors" he asked the two men who had followed us. They then walked passed us and then got something out of their inventory. As soon as they pulled out the object the doors began to open up revealing a small room with what seemed to be two glowing orbs. One of those orbs were blue while the other one was red. The two men then told us to enter the room and claim the skill. Both me and Blaze approached the orbs. I decide to take the blue one while Blaze took the red one. As we approached them they then disappeared and before I knew it a notification popped up saying " **You Have achieved Forbidden Skill Angel's Sin. Please finish the ceremony**."

"What ceremony" I asked Blaze but then all of the sudden the two people who opened the doors attack us resulting in them dying by mine and Blaze's hand. A notification then popped up again saying " **Congulation you have finished the ceremony and can now use the Forbidden Skill**." "What on earth" I said before turning to Blaze who was no longer in the guild uniform of the Divine Dragon Alliance but was now wearing the uniform of Laughing Coffin. He then turned to me and smiled. "What the fuck Blaze" I shouted at him. "What the matter Mist" he responded. "Those two attacked us and now you are wearing the uniform of Laughing Coffin. What is going on" I asked him now worried about what will happen. "Well those two had offered their live in exchange for us being able to use the Forbidden Skills since they didn't want to be in this world anymore and you need to kill a player the minute you get hold of a forbidden skill. As for why I'm wearing this uniform well that is simple I was never a member of that guild in fact I was spying on that guild for Laughing Coffin. So Mist what do you want to do now" he told me.

I soon collapsed on the floor completely confused on what was going on. Blaze soon comforted me as he wrapped his arm around me and said "It okay Mist, you can trust me I will never lie to you." Somehow I found that calm and said "Thank you Blaze." I soon lifted my head up to face him. As we stared into each other's eyes I found myself leaning in closer until I eventually kissed him on the lips. After the kiss, Blaze then said "Coming I will take you somewhere safe then we can talk about what to do next." I nodded in response as we both got up from the ground.

(End of Flashback)

I soon took up a battle stance in response as he charged up his forbidden skill as I spoke out the name of my forbidden skill. "Activate Forbidden Skill Angel's Sin." My sword began to glow blue like the orb that allowed me to gain this skill. We soon began to charge at one another just like we had done during our last clash when I left the guild Laughing Coffin. I recalled exactly how the fight played out

(Flashback)

I ran outside of the headquarter and it was pouring it down with rain. I soon tripped and fell hit the ground with full force. It hurt only slightly as I soon got back up. "Mist" I soon heard a familiar voice shout my name. I turned around to see Blaze was standing there right behind me. "Mist What are you doing" he asked me as I stopped. "I can't do this anymore" I replied. "What do you mean, come back inside you will catch a cold like this" he replied. (Yeah I don't know if that factor is ever address but can an avatar catch an illness in Sword Art Online so please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong about that) "No I'm no coming back. I done pretending like what we do is okay, blaze we kill people and that just something I can't do anymore" I told him. "Don't be silly Mist, it not like dying in game means we die for all we know the creator could have been lying and those had died had woken up" he responds with a smile which I found irritating. "No Blaze Death in this game means death and we are murderers, that something I can't do anymore" I shouted at him. His smile soon disappeared as he then said "I see, well I'm sorry but I can't allow you to leave. Activate Forbidden Skill Demon's Abyss" he told me as he took up a battle stance. I did the same and activated my forbidden skill. Once we clashed we were both knocked out but I was quick to recover and soon took off running far away.

(End of Flashback)

This clash was much like the last one but neither of us were able to get back up. I decide to remain where I was as I watched Mikael and the one that was called Retribution leap into the air to clash with one another at what looked to be one hell of a duel that decides the end of this battle.

 **The end of Chapter 19, wow I was expecting this chapter to be this long when I planned out the chapter but here and just before new year's so I planned to get the first two part of Mikael and Retribution done and uploaded by New years as I sort of celebration since I want to get onto the next fan fiction as soon as possible since it won't be a long one but it will be heavily detailed as well as I will be posting a special fan fiction for valentine's day which will feature multiply pairings so if there is any pair you wanted to see in the fan fiction please leave a review saying which one 8as I will be putting a list of the pairing in the fanfiction at the end of this one at chapter 28. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20- Clash of Demons

**Chapter 20- Clash of Demons**

 **This is the fight that this fan fiction has been building towards as we see Mikael go against an enemy that will push him to his absolute limits. Will Mikael save ALFHIEM and his Guild or will drake get the retribution he has been seeking. There is only one way to find out.**

Time seemed to slow down as the two of us made are way towards one another. As sword were glowing so bright that just looking at them would damage your eyes but neither of us cared about it as we were completely focus on are duel. We soon jumped up into the air as our swords clashed causing shockwaves that travelled for mile. It was surprising that neither of us took damage from the clash of sword skills while the ground around us looked like an earthquake with a magnitude of 9.6 had hit it as rumble completely surround us. Drake soon took up a battle stance as I did the same before I then thought 'Wait why do I have to fight him after all he is Shelia's little brother maybe he can be reasoned with.' I soon spoke up and said "Drake, why are we doing this." He looked completely confused at what I had just said as his head tilted to the right slightly in response. "I mean do we even need to fight after all I apologised for what I did to your sister and from what you have shown you don't care about Shadow's plan. Why don't we just walk away and that the end of this whole brawl."

Suddenly he bursted out laughing which I found strange since it wasn't the response that I was expecting and it wasn't the normal response of a sane person but from experience I could tell that both me and him were anything but sane due to the things we had or would have done back in Sword Art Online when we were members of Laughing Coffin. He soon fell to his knee as he was laughing so hard that most people would collapse on the spot. He then got back up and stopped laughing. I soon felt that atmosphere change as his eyes turned black in a similar way to Shelia when she was about to kill someone, it was when that happened that I knew that trying to talk my way out of this situation. Drake soon spoke up and said "You think I am doing this because of my sister." That completely threw me off guard since I had assumed that was his reason for doing all of this but now he sounds like that was the fact so I responded "You're not." "Well to begin with that was my reason since I was pissed that the one person my sister trusted just went ahead and stabbed her in the back but after a while I released that no one was to blame for that mistake but herself and plus she had forgiven you for it so it was pointless to say I was doing this for my sister. The reason I am doing this is simple when you look at it. The fact of the matter is that I just really love killing so I thought who would make the most interesting kill and then it hit me, you, the man who had finished off Laughing Coffin once and for all, the redeeming Killer. The greatest prize that anyone from Laughing Coffin could ask for" he told me.

Suddenly a sinister grin appeared on his face as he continued "But I not going to kill you straight away. First I'm going to beat you to a point where you will be unable to move. Once that is done I will finish off my last opponent over there." He pointed over toward Kirito who laid unconscious in Asuna hand. I suddenly felt angry at the thought of him killing my little brother who I just found out about and haven't even got the chance to tell him who exactly I was. He then proceeds to say "After I have finished off the Black Swordsman, I think I will pay that girl over a visit as she looks like someone I could get a little fun out off." I turned to see who it was that he was pointing at and was completely shocked that he was pointing at Sinon, the girl I loved. This suddenly enraged me at the thought of Drake raping Sinon who had only recently revealed that she loved me. My thought soon began to go wild as I became overwhelmed with anger and hatred as my head screamed "NO, I WON'T ALLOW." The word "no" soon escaped my lips as Drake soon responded "What was that Mikael, you need to speak up a little." I soon glared at him with rage as I said "No I won't allow you to cause them any harm."

"Oh really and what are you going to do to stop me" he responded in a sarcastic tone. I soon put away Moonlight Sin and clutched Lighting Blaze with two hands. I soon shouted "Sword Skill activate: Mūnraitosurasshu (Look up the translation if you want to know what this means)." The sword soon began to glow black and white as I soon slashed down causing a glowing slice to charge straight at him. He was completely surprised at the attack and was only able to block it just in the nick of time as it chipped away a quarter of his health. He was flung back slightly as the attack would have been an instant kill if it had hit him full on. I was soon joined by Yuuki who stood by m side. "Yuuki what are you doing here" I asked her when I noticed that she was there. "What does it look like, I'm here to help" she replied to my question. "No Yuuki this is my fight you don't need to involve yourself in my problems" I told her. "Well you are the guild leader so when someone has a problem with you they have a problem with the guild and as your second in command, it's my duty to help you whenever it is necessary" she replied.

I realised that it would be useless to argue with her since we had went exploring before and had run into a point where we had argued to which I found myself unable to convince to see things my way. "Fine you can help but we had to make sure that we don't drag anyone else into this" I told her only to hear Drake reply "Oh you don't have to worry about that. Skill activate: Sleeping Beauty." His hand soon began to glow blue as he then slammed it into the ground as a blue fog soon surrounded the three of us and began to spread out ward till reached the rest of the Black Knight and the race leader who soon collapsed to the ground. "What did you do to them" I asked Drake. "Oh I just wanted this fight to between us so I used a skill that put the rest of your guild t sleep until I leave the area. So shall we begin this duel" he told me. Both me and Yuuki looked at one another and nodded. I took out Moonlight Sin while Yuuki equipped her Arcana armour. I notice that she was wield Dark Repulser which was Kirito's blade. Once Yuuki had equipped her armour I decide to test out the thought communicators which I had installed into each of our armours. "Yuuki why do you have Kirito's blade" I thought. "I thought that if I duel wield like you and Kirito then maybe this duel will be over a lot quicker than if I was just using the one blade" she responded.

"That is actually brilliant since your unique skill is supposed to be a one handed but two swords might double the damage. So here the plan I take him from the front while you take him from behind a and we use which ever sword skills we feel might work but be sure to react quickly in case we miss or he launches a powerful attack. Right so let's do this Yuuki" I told her through thought. "Rogue Commander" she replied. "Please don't call me that" I said to her as the title 'commander' reminded me of Heathcliff who lied about his identity to the people who trusted him throughout SAO. Yuuki then jumped over Drake who just stood there as if nothing was going on. "Oh I see you two are going to attack me from two separate directions. Very well let the fun commence" he spoke to us. Both me and Yuuki charged at him as he then jumped into the air and we quickly stopped our assault since we knew it result in us hitting each other. Drake then landed on my right side and Yuuki's left side. We then resumed our assault as we then charged at him and our swords clashed with his as we pushed him back and activated a combined sword skill. "Sword skill Dragon Strike" I said while Yuuki said "Sword Skill Holy Slash." Both of my swords and Yuuki's swords glowed as we launched our attack which knock away an eighth of his health. "Well I wasn't expecting that" he said after picking himself up after our joint attack.

"Well you shouldn't have underestimated me or Yuuki" I told him with a smirk on my face. "Well I know that now and since it seems like I won't be able to take you down together then I might as well pick you off one by one" he told us. I found this surprising that he was revealing his plan to us like it didn't even matter. "So how are you planning to do that" I asked him curious as to how he was going to separate us. "Oh like this" he responded before he fired two spells at me. The spells turned out to be an ice spell which froze both my leg and Moonlight Sin to the ground. I tried to move Moonlight Sin only to find it pointless. Soon Drake charged straight at Yuuki since I was distracted by the fact I was frozen to the ground. I saw the two of them fight as Yuuki did her best to hold off Drake while I tried to free Moonlight Sin from the ice that surround it but my attempts failed as the ice did seem to break even when I used an inferno attack which were my strongest fire attack. It seems that the battle between Yuuki and Drake had quickly become one sided as Yuuki was on the last quarter of her health while Drake was still on the amount we had shortened him to. In order to hurry up and get back into the fight since Yuuki would need my help so I left Moonlight Sin in the ice and focused on my leg. The ice became to crack as I heard Drake say "Sword Skill Final Strike." I was shocked as that was Shelia's ultimate attack which I thought was lost when Aincrad was destroyed.

The ice soon shattered as I quickly turned to Drake as he delivered the attack on Yuuki who was thrown back and turned into a remain light. Just before she did, she threw Dark Repulser towards me which I caught with the hand that held Moonlight Sin. I charged at Drake who was quick to turn in order to block my attack as both my blades clashed with his. I was able to overpower him as I threw him back slightly. I then activated a sword skill by saying "Inferno Burst Stream2 as my attack knocked off a sixteenth of his health. "Well this isn't go how I expected it would" he said sounding surprised at that fact. "I told you once not to under estimate me. Now I'm going to finish you before you hurt anyone else" I told him. He responded by smirking and saying "Well I should give you the challenge that you deserve." His wings soon appeared as the look ragged and jagged as well as were as dark like a bottomless pit. He then began to hover above me as I charged up my sword for the sword skill. My wings soon spawned as I then charged at him saying "Sword Skill activate: Phoenix Charge." My sword soon plunged into his health resulting in his health being knocked down to only a half left as we went up into the air all the way to New Aincrad as we soon crashed through the top of Aincrad or as it was better known The Ruby Palace. He was both on the floor of what was the last floor of Sword Art Online with him having a quarter of his health left and I had three quarter left. I knew that this duel would soon be over but at that time I didn't know how wrong I was.

 **Hacker POV**

We continued to speed through the traffic soon that I could make it to Mikael in the nick of time. "So Nariko how is he doing" I asked her through my phone. "From what Zeon is telling me, he is winning the duel with this guy Retribution as he is now down to a quarter of his health while Mikael has three quarters left, however neither of them seem to be using a unique skill or Forbidden" she told me. I was surprised at how well Mikael was doing in that duel since I thought that Retribution would be the end of Mikael but what else was there to expect from the man who helped take down a game master in Sword Art Online. "Okay thanks for that update Nariko" I replied before turning my attention to Amano as I asked him "How long left till we arrive Amano." "Not long just half an hour till we arrive at Mikael's place. Don't worry Sir we will make it before anything bad happens to him" he responded. "Thank Amano" I told him. I was surprised at how worried I was about Mikael since I was worrying like a father would to their son which I felt might be the case between me and Mikael. 'I won't let anything bad happen to him, senpai' I thought like I was promising Mikael's father that I would protect his son.

 **The end of the first part of the clash between Retribution and Mikael. In the next chapter Retribution has a surprise for Mikael that put him in a situation that may result in death as Hacker finally arrives at Mikael's house to activate Project Ascension.**


	21. Chapter 21- Ruby Palace: Life or Death

**Chapter 21- Ruby Palace: Life or Death**

 **In this chapter Retribution and Mikael continue their duel in the Ruby Palace, the final floor of Aincrad as Retribution reveals his last resort in order to finish off Mikael once and for all while HACKER arrives at Mikael's house ready to inject him with the Nanos of Project Ascension. Is this the end of Mikael or is Hacker going to be able to save him before it is too late? What do you think**

 **Mikael POV**

We were both able to get back up after we crashed through the wall of the Ruby Palace, both of the blades I held were broken. I found the location breath-taking but knew that now was no time to be sightseeing as I wanted this duel to be over as soon as possible so I quickly charge straight at him catching him off guard as my sword sliced through his left arm cutting it clean off. He screamed in agony as his arm disappeared into crystals. He soon glared at me in anger and he soon said "I am going to fucking kill you for this." He came straight at me intending to kill me where I stood but I wasn't going to let that happen as I quickly blocked his onslaught of attack with multiply of them being sword skill. He kept scream lines such as "Die" and "Just fucking die already" as I ignored him trying to focus on countering him. We eventually reach a point where this was getting boring so I threw him back when our swords clashed. He eventually lost it when he then shouted "That does it, I am going to end this once and for all. You see Mikael I had spent these last year trying located a skill that only Kayaba knew the location of until I found it and trained to use it probably and now that skill be your undoing."

He then plunged his sword into the ground and said "I have seen through the eye of the man who has caused so much pain, despair and anger. For he was the man who wanted to create his dream and would sacrifice anyone to do so. Forbidden Skill unleash and consume my enemies. Activate Game Master Destruction." He suddenly grabbed his sword with both of his hand causing a black liquid to drip down onto the ground. The Black liquid began to spread around the entire room turning the entire room black as the ground shakes violently like the whole of Aincrad was about to disappear again but that wasn't the case. I then soon Drake regrow his arm by using the black liquid to form one. I notice that the skill had not effect at me at all so I just ignore and charged straight at him as he then drew his sword out of the ground. Just as I was about to make contact with him as I was suddenly thrown back by a mysterious force that punched me in the gut. "What the hell was that" I said as Drake soon responded "oh that is my forbidden skill, it transforms a room to defend the user who used nit by covering the room in a liquid so whenever you try to attack it will defend me but that not the only thing since I control the liquid to defend and attack you in any way I feel like. Let begin the suffering, Mikael."

Suddenly I felt a pain in my left leg as I then look down to see that a black blade had pieced my leg causing agonising pain. I then looked up to see that Drake had raised his hand. A black blade soon pieced my left arm which increased the amount of pain I was suffering. I then looked at my health and saw that nothing was happening to it. "What on earth is happening" I said. "Yeah that right this skill does not take away health but it doesn't cause it victims to suffer agonising pain that would make them beg for it to be over quickly. But don't worry this will be over eventually" he told me before the black blade in my arm disappeared only to be replaced by Drake's sword which went straight through it. He then smacked me in the face which caused me to fall backward onto the ground. Suddenly several black spikes shot through my chest causing me to scream as loud as I could. Drake then picked me off the ground by my neck and said "Well Mikael where was that strength you were showing a moment ago. Aren't you going to stop me from having a little fun with that girl." He soon began to beat the crap out of me up to a point where I had a black eye. I fell to my knee as two spikes then stabbed my shoulders. I notice that my health was at half percent.

Drake then knocked me backwards caused both the spike to break which left them in my shoulders. The Black Liquid then began to spread across my body as Drake walked forward and said "Well it time for you to confront your worst nightmare. And trust me there is no escape from it, now you will know what it is like to suffer a great deal of pain." The black liquid soon covered my face completely as my vision became nothing but black. I soon found myself in a room that was nothing but darkness much like the ability that Shadow used on me during our duel but this one was different as I was stopped by an invisible when I tried to move about the room. I looked around and saw that I was all alone until I saw a figure approach me. When the figure got close enough I was finally able to see who it was, it was Sinon. I was actually glad to see Sinon as I was worried about her when Drake put the Black Knight to sleep. I tried to call out to her but she acted like she couldn't hear me. Tried again and when I did I released that I had no voice in that room. I tried to approach her but was stopped by the invisible wall. I should have been worried but I wasn't as I was glad to see the women I loved. Soon another figure then joined her and it turned out to be my brother Kirito. I still felt okay since this was my brother nothing bad could happen. It soon turned into a nightmare as Kirito grabbed Sinon and began to kiss her. I was surprised at that but became shocked when I saw that Sinon began to return the kiss.

I wanted to look away from it but found myself unable to do so, it was like I was being forced to watch. I then realised that this is what Drake meant when he said 'worst nightmare' but yet this wasn't my worst nightmare. After the kiss Kirito then spoke up "Oh Sinon I love you, I should have gone out with you instead of Asuna." Sinon then responded with something I wished I couldn't hear "Kirito I love you too." Those word caused a sharp pain in my heart. It would have been okay if their conversation didn't continue since what they just said could have been undone. "Oh but what about Mikael" Kirito asked her. I was surprised that he said my name as It made me feel like he could see me but that wasn't true. What was my worst nightmare soon came to be when Sinon replied "Who, oh that Murderer, he means nothing to me hell why would I even go out with him, he's from Laughing Coffin for crying out loud." I suddenly collapse to the ground not wanting to hear anymore after being labelled a murderer by the one person I cared about. 'Please no more' I soon began to think as I clutched my head to stop myself form crying. I soon awoke back in the ruby palace as I got up of the ground as the black liquid retreated from my face. I began to cough as I struggled to pick myself up as the black liquid was holding me down. A thought then crossed my mind as I remember that I was a game master meaning I could disable Drake's Skill and win the duel. I held my hand forward as I tried to open my game master log in. Suddenly I saw something move and then both of my hand disappeared as they had been cut off by Drake. "Nice try but I can't allow you to do anything after all this is almost over" he told me.

I then called out "Game Master Log ii, Username: Sabre, Password:" I was suddenly cut off by the black liquid filling my mouth stopping me from using voice commanders to log in. Drake then walked forward and said "Oh I see you thought that if you log into your GM account you could block my skill and cause me to lose this battle. Unfortunately, I have now stopped you from doing so, so now it time for you to suffer once more before I end this." The black liquid then covered my entire face again. I found myself in the black room again as I immediately thought 'No don't show that enough.' This time it was different as several shadow figure surround me. I was unable to see any of their face but I soon was hit by a spear. Then I was bombarded with spear as each of the shadow figures screamed out "Why'd you kill us" and "Murderer." The attack went on for what felt like hours until one of the shadow figures walked forward and stabbed me in the chest. I once again awoke in the Ruby Palace except this time I was completely covered in cut marks. Drake then approached me and said "Well look like are little fun was at an end. The only way to end this once and for all and that is to make you fall." He then picked me up but the throat again as I was too weak to fight back and I wanted this to be over. 'So this is how I die, I always knew I was going to die in the virtual world, I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon' I thought to myself. 'Oh well I had a good life, sure there were thing I wanted to do like get married, tell my brother who I was and create a virtual reality equipment that surpasses the Amusphere and Nervegear. But I could live with this' I thought. Drake soon held me out of the hole we created when we crash into the sky palace. "This is it, Mikael. Then I guess Farewell" he said to me before plunging his sword in my chest and braking it so it was stuck in there. My health was now at only one sixteenth left as he let go of me and I began to fall from Aincrad. 'So this is it. I die by falling to my death. Very well I accept it' I thought as I proceeded to fall.

 **Sinon POV**

I was awoken by what sounded like Mikael screaming yet when I looked around, I couldn't see him anyway. 'Does that mean the battle is over, did he win the match' I thought, worried about what had happened to Mikael. I soon notice that both Asuna and Kirito were just waking up so I rush over to them since they might have the answer to the question I was asking. "Asuna, Kirito do either of you know what happened to Mikael" I asked them. They both looked at each other before Kirito answered "No, all I remember is Yuuki and Mikael were about to fight Retribution when he suddenly hit the ground." Suddenly Yuuki came flying in and Asuna asked "Yuuki what happened." "Well me and Mikael were fight Retribution and had landed a combined skill on him when he froze Mikael's leg and sword to the ground, so I fought him one on one and lost but just before I did I threw Dark Repulser to him" she told us. I then looked around and saw that one of Mikael's blades had been frozen to the ground. I walked over to it, when I reached it I suddenly felt something telling me to look up. So I looked up and got the shock of my life as I saw Mikael was falling all the way from Aincrad. This cause me to scream out "Mikael."

 **Hacker POV**

Suddenly my pocket began to vibrate as it was my phone. I pulled it out and saw that it was Nariko who was ringing me. "Hello Nariko" I said into it. "HACKER sir you need to get over here quickly" she told me. I was surprised as what she last told me everything was fine. "What's the problem, Nariko" I asked her. "It's Mikael, his heartbeat is accelerating and he was just thrown from the top of Aincrad in the virtual world" she told me with worry in her voice. "Okay has his emergency log off activated" I asked her as I installed one into the equipment in case something bad happened. "No that the problem as well as Zeon told me not to remove the Amusphere saying that what would happen would be similar to the Sword Art Online Incident" she replied. I was now shock and worried at the fact that Mikael might die soon. "Don't worry Nariko, we will be there soon" I told her before hanging up. "AMANO WE NEED TO HURRY, MIKAEL'S LIFE IS IN CRITCIAL DANGER" I told him which resulted in him speeding up. We soon arrive at the street Mikael lived on as the car came to a halt. I quickly rushed to the door and began knocking on it as hard as I could. 'No I won't allow you to die like that, no one is going to die like that ever again' I thought as I waited for a response.

 **THE END OF CHAPTER 21- A CLIFFHANGER AND THE END OF A YEAR**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IT TIME TO ASCEND MIKAEL.**


	22. Chapter 22- Ascension

**Chapter 22- Ascension**

 **In this chapter Project Ascension is activated but will Mikael be able to use or will death take him once and for all**

 **Mikael POV**

As I fell for the ruby palace, I began to reflect on the life I have lived from when I lost my parents up to present point. I saw each mistake I made and what I did to make, it was then that I saw my final mistake, the mistake that I wouldn't be making up. My final mistake was embracing death so quickly. I soon began to think 'What can I do, that skill is overpowering. It just like." My thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice saying "It just like back then isn't it." I looked over to where the voice had come from to see myself or my SAO self to be more specific. "You" I said surprised that he was there since it shouldn't be possible to talk to a past avatar without someone access your account which shouldn't be possible in my case as now knew the details to access it. "Me" my other self replied. "What are you doing here" I asked him. "You know I don't have a clue, but the more important question is, are you giving up?" he replied. "What" I respond confused by his question. "Are you giving up, it a simple question" he responds.

"No I not giving up, I embracing the facts" I told him. "Um the fact's you say, because the fact I see is you were the one who fought the impossible and now when thing look bad that you just going to embrace death" he replied. "No that isn't the fact, the fact is he has a skill that puts me in a situation where I can't win" I told him. "Really, did you even try to fight back" he said to me. "Yes I did try and he still beats me" I responded getting slightly annoyed at what he was saying. "Really since when was using the Game Master abilities fighting back" he told me. "Well how else was I meant to counter his forbidden skill" I asked him. "Well here an idea, don't attack him but focus on where he activated the skill since there are two ways to stop a skill, you either take out the user or the point where the skill what activated" he told me. It reminded me of when I fought a player who had a skill that covered the whole ground and defeated him by using a fire skill at the spot where he used the skill. 'Damn it, I was so caught up with what I saw that I forgot that all skill Unique or Forbidden have a weakness, it just the matter of locating it' I thought. "Very well I just need to get back up there" I said to him.

"That the spirit" he replied. I focused on accessing my wing but they didn't seem to come out. "Uh oh, it would appear that he did something to my wing as they are not coming out" I told him. "That not a problem" he responds. "How is that not a problem, with my wings or my swords I won't be able to stop myself from falling. Which means soon I'm about to the hit at full force" I said to him. "Do you trust me?" he asked me. "What" I replied confused at the question as he was basically asking did I trust myself. "Just answer the question" he said to me. "Yes I do" I replied. "Then don't worry everything will be fine you just have to wait" he told me before he then disappeared. He had left me alone as I continued to fall to what I believed would be my death.

 **HACKER POV**

The door was soon opened after I knocked on it for the third time. I quickly dash through it the door making sure not to knock down Nariko as I was running through the house at full speed trying to get to Mikael in order to help him before he died. I was careful since I didn't want to break the vial containing the Nanos since if it breaks then I would have to go back to my office to get the second vial and if I had do that then it would be too late to save him as his brain would be fired and not even the Nanos could repair that damage. I was able to reach Mikael in a couple of second as I soon began to prepare his body so that I could inject the Nanos without triggering the electroshock or causing damage to his body. It would have taken quite a while if I was doing it alone but I had Amano and Nariko helping me out while Zeon and Alicia help to get his heart stable as well as pointed out what is the right area to put certain pieces of the equipment. Everything was set up as Amano brought in the last bit which was a small blood bag contain the same type of blood as Mikael. "Are you sure will work sir" Nariko asked me. "If the calculation is right then yes this should, now I just need to drain so of his blood" I told her. "Wait what" she replied. "In order to inject the Nanos they need to be combined with blood so I'm giving him a blood transfusion. Once the blood is in him, I will activate the Nanos and Project Ascension would begin" I respond as I began to drain the same out of blood that we had brought with us.

I then put a small pipe on the blood bag and another on the needle of the vial. I then combined the two pipe by using a third pipe before then putting it in the place where I had drain his blood as the Nanos combined with the blood and began the transfusing. I saw a worried look on Nariko face so I decide to comfort her by saying "It's okay, he's going to make it through this" I told her. 'At least that is what I am hoping' I thought to myself. I then walked over to the computer as I then told Alicia "Okay Alicia, Zeon activate the Nanos." "Rogue sir. Begin Project Ascension in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" they both said in unison as they counted down. When they reach 1 the project ascension logo popped up with the word "Project Ascension Active" on screen. "Okay it has now begun, all we can do is hope that it worked" I told them as I then sat down in the chair and waited.

 **Mikael POV**

The fall continued to be a slow as I just passed the last fall of floor of Aincrad and had missed my chance to try and get a hold of on it. Just as I fell passed it, I was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. I suddenly felt very calm as I found myself in a white room much like the one I was in when I faced Drake's skill except when I was in that room all I felt was anger and fear. I was laying on the ground as I soon heard someone begin to approach me. I didn't what to look up as I fear this was a skill much like Drake's and that I would see something similar to what was my worst nightmare. "How long are you going to stay on the ground, my son" I heard a voice say and was surprised by that last bit so I decide to look up only to get the shock of my life. "Dad" I said to the now viewable figure, who looked exactly like my father. "Hello Mikael" he said to me before offering his hand to help me. I took his hand and began to get up as I then asked him "How are you here." "Well it would seem that Project Ascension so the training program must have booted up so here I am" he told me. I suddenly realise that HACKER must have finish Project Ascension and so he activated it when it looks like I was in trouble. "I see, wait training program" I responded. "Yep I knew that a time would come for this to be used so I upload a training for when that happens. Now can please hold out your hand please" he told me. I did ask and held out my hand as he took it in his.

Suddenly as he held it, it began to glow white yet I didn't feel anything at all. All of the sudden markings began to appear on my arm. Once the glow had died out my father let go of my hand before saying "There we go, you have now ascended. You will be able to control the entire system of any game you play. But first try it out." A couple of rock soon spawned nearby. "Try and move those rock over there" he told me. I then put up my marked hands as it then began to glow white. Suddenly the rocks began to shake before they then lifted off the air. I then let go of them as they then dropped the ground. "There we go you now have full control. Now it is time I return you back to the game so that you may finish your duel" he told me. "Thank Dad, wait before I go back can I ask you something not as a player and a program but as father and son" I replied. "Sure son, ask away" he responded. "Are you proud of me?" I asked him. "What" he responded. "I asked if you were proud of me" I said to him. "Yes, Mikael I am proud of you. You have grown into a respectful young man who has made a few mistakes but is trying their best to redeem themselves. But I will tell you something throughout my life I made a few mistakes but there was one thing that I did that wasn't a mistake. Do you know what that is" he told me.

"No I have no idea" I replied curious as to what it was. "My one thing that would never be a mistake is having you and Kazuto. For the two of you are my greatest gift to the world" he told me. I couldn't help but smile at that fact. "Thank you Dad, I love you" I told him as he began to walk away. "Your welcome Mikael, I love you too" he said to me as he disappeared. I soon awoke back in Alfhiem still falling when suddenly stop when my wings spawned stopping me from falling. I then shouted "Ascension" as a suit of armour soon spawned around me expect this one was different to the Arcane Armour as this one completely covered me. I flew back up to the Ruby Palace and landed in hole that we had created. Drake looked at me completely surprised at my return. "How did you get back up" he asked me. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily" I told him. "As a matter of fact I was but now it just means I have to finish you off with my own blade" he replied. "I don't think so this time, I won't lose" I told him. Two black spear came straight at me so I quickly jump into air. I then spawned Lighting Blaze and Dark Repulser back into my hand as I came down on the point where Drake had plunged his blade into the ground as I said "Sword Skill Inferno Sabre."

 **The end of chapter 22, Mikael has now ascended but will his new power be enough to defeat Drake's Forbidden Skill, only one way to find out. In the next chapter Mikael and Retribution face off for the last time.**


	23. Chapter 23- Aftermath

**Chapter 23- Aftermath**

 **This is the final chapter of the fight between Mikael and Drake as Ascension Clashes Game Master Destruction in Mikael last attempt to get rid of Laughing Coffin once and for all. Also I will soon be doing another fanfiction as I am writing this one and it sequels.**

 **Mikael POV**

My attack landed exactly where I had aimed it to. 'There that should stop his forbidden skill from working now' I thought. Soon Drake caught onto what I was as he soon said "Oh no you don't." His sword soon swung at me at record speed as I then thought 'If only it was going slower then I would be able to dodge it.' Suddenly the room was covered in a red glow as Drake's sword began to slow down but I was moving at normal speed. I then jumped over him and land a couple of feet away from him. The red glow then disappears as Drake returned to the speed he was going at before. I then thought 'So Ascension work on thought then. Well let try this out.' As Drake then turned around to see me standing there, I then thought 'Return Lighting Blaze' as the sword then flew back into my hand cutting Drake across the cheek in the process. That surprised him as his eyes widened. He then came charging straight at me but was thrown back by a similar force that threw me back when I attacked him earlier. I then looked at the ground to see a white patch of the liquid that was around the whole room was around me. 'I see when I plunged me sword into the point where it was activated, I didn't stop it but turn it in my favour' I thought and it seemed that Drake figured that out.

"Well this is unexpected. I didn't see you turning my skill against me but now I have to change my plan. So how about we found without skill, nothing but a simple sword clash" he said to me. I found this strange at the fact he would be so willing to challenge me to a simple duel since most member of Laughing Coffin knew that I was almost unbeatable when it comes to that. I decide to keep one of my new skills called 'Skill detect' in case he planned to use one during our duel as I then agreed to his duel and unequipped my armour. We then charged at one another as our swords hit one another causing a large bang. Sword then went flying as our blades sung left and right, each landing on target. Both of our health bar were slowly dropping until I landed the last blow that left Drake with 1 HP as he then fell to the floor. He then tried to get back up but I stopped him by holding my sword to his throat. He then smirked at this since he then told me "So that still inside of you, the urge to take a player life. No matter what you do you will always be a member of Laughing Coffin." I was then enraged at that comment but soon calmed down before I did take his life. I knew now that I could not take his life since I needed to change for her sake. My mind immediately thought of Sinon as I then said "Leave now." His smirk then disappeared as he then asked "What did you say." I then shouted "Leave now and if you ever come back to this game I will make you wish that you were never born."

"And what if I go after you friend or your girlfriend in the real world, after all you only said in this game" he told me. I then put away my swords and then grabbed the collar of his clothes, and pulled him close to my face as I then glared at him. "Then you better hope I never find you, in the virtual world or the real world" I told him before throwing him back. I then walked back to the hole we had created but soon heard Drake jump up into the air. I turned around to see him coming straight at me with his sword above his head. 'I don't think so' I thought as I then caught his sword with my hand expect my hand was covered by a white glow. Drake looked completely shock that I had done that as then told him "Be gone now." BANG Drake went flying through the roof of the Ruby Palace, which meant that the duel was over since an attack like that would have knocked off the last of his health. I then turned back to the hole we had made but caught a glimpse of myself in the walls. I notice that in my reflecting was different now then what I originally looked like when I first logged in.

My avatar now had white hair and a black bang instead of black hair and a white bang. My eyes had now turned sky blue instead of being dark blue like my eyes in the real world. My outfit had changed as well since longer was I wear white and red but instead grey, white and blue. I notice that there was a logo on my long coat that looked like a phoenix but it was black and red instead of the colours you would usually assume a phoenix would be. I then realised that most of that was going was really loud so it was most likely Sinon would have heard that. After that I realised that she would have seen me fall from Aincrad and use Ascension due to the fact Cait Sith have very good sight and can see things from a long distance. 'Oh boy this is going to be a long story to explain to them' I thought as I then spawned my wing. It was then I noticed that my wings had changed from just being white to being black and red. 'oh me and HACKER need to have conversation about this' I thought as then stepped out of the hole and drifted down to join everyone else.

 **Sinon POV**

'What on earth is going on Mikael. First Mikael was falling from Aincrad then there was a bright light that almost blinded me in the process. Damn these cat like eyes. Then all of the sudden Mikael was hovering and shot right back up to the top of Aincrad. After that I heard nothing but then Mikael was shouting but why. And is he okay after all there was that explosion. But wait did Mikael cause that explosion and if so how. I have so many question that need answer. Mikael I hope you are alright' I thought before then looking back up to Aincrad as I saw a figure begin to descend down. I then used my advance vision to look at who it was, and saw the familiar face of Mikael yet everything else about him looked differently. 'What happened to you Mikael, could have something to do with that light I saw' I thought as the figure reached the ground quite far away. I didn't know what was going on but suddenly I began to run toward Mikael like it was the only thing I could do.

 **Mikael POV**

I landed quite softly compared to most of the other times. I then noticed that my health was back to full due to my health regeneration. 'Thank god my health is fully restored otherwise I would be in trouble if this landing went badly' I thought. Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps as I then turned to see a figure approach me. 'Oh no someone coming straight at me. And I have no time to dodge them' I thought as I was suddenly tackled to the ground by the figure. I almost pulled my sword out as I was worried that it might be someone from Death's Blade trying to take me out but stopped when I saw the familiar blue hair and cat ear. "Sinon" I said as I put my hand on her head. She then looked up at me and stared deep into my eyes before she then said "Mikael it's you." I then realised that my avatar was different so she would have known it was me at first and it was till I said her name and it was my voice that she recognised me since my voice hadn't changed at all. "Yeah it's me Sinon" I replied as I then pulled her into a hug. "Thank goodness, I was so worried about you when I saw you fall from Aincrad" she told me. "I'm sorry about that Sinon but don't worry that won't happen again he is gone and he never will return. And I promise that I won't leave you ever" I replied.

She then smiled as tear fell from her eyes as she then told me "I'm glad to hear that Mikael. I'm glad that you won't ever leave me. I love you Mikael." I was surprised at what she had just said but then I realised the promise we made right before the fight to tell each our true feelings after the fight. I then replied "I love you too, Sinon." She then lifted her head from my chest and stared deep into my eyes with her indigo eyes. I then felt both us lean in closer and it wasn't long till are lips met. The kiss between us was filled with more emotion than the one we had before as they were just us revealing our feelings to each other while this one was a kiss that confirm we felt the same way. I soon felt the kiss intensify as her tongue came out of her mouth and lick across my lips, begging for entrance which I willingly gave her. Soon our tongues began to dance with one another as I pulled Sinon closer. Our kiss was soon over when I sense that someone else was approaching us. All sudden a voice spoke up and said "Well Sinon are you going to introduce us." It was Liz's voice. I then looked around and saw that everyone was standing nearby. Me and Sinon then broke up our kiss as she then spoke up and told Liz's "There is no need for introduction, you have already meet."

"Is that so" Liz said before taking a closer look at me. Her eyes then widened in surprise as she then said "No way, Mikael." Everyone else looked just surprised as Liz was as I soon said "Yeah, what is it Liz." "Is that really you Mikael" Liz replied as she then grabbed my chin and further examined my face to see if there was anything that proves that it wasn't me. "Yeah it me Liz, who else looks like this" I told her. "What happened to you Mikael, you look completely different to how you originally were" she replied while everyone looked at me, waiting for me to reply. "It's a long story Liz" I told her. "Well since that the last of Death's Blade beaten, we have lots of time" Klein said to me. "Very well then" I said before I then continued

( **After a long explanation** )

"So that what happened" Kirito responded after I explained what Project Ascension was to them, hoping that they would understand. "Is anything like that even possible" Leafa asked, surprise that such a thing could exist. "It must be since no program before has been able to change every aspect of an avatar but I won't know for sure until I get back to the real world and ask him" I said to answer Leafa but wasn't sure myself since it was hard to believe what Project Ascension could do. "Well I guess we should celebrate" Asuna said trying to move the conversation away from Project Ascension. "Huh celebrate what" I asked her. "Celebrate having stopped Death's Blade before they caused any more trouble" she replied. "Yeah Asuna right we should celebrate after all this show that we have become a great guild" Yuuki told us. Everyone else nodded in response as Yuuki then said "And we only became a good guild due to our Guild Leader." Everyone then nodded and looked at me. "Oh come on, I'm not that good a guild leader" I told her. "But you are, Mikael, due to you we conquered the world tree and brought an end to a PK guild" she responded. I decide to stop this back and forth agreement on whether I was or wasn't a good guild leader.

"Very well, where shall we celebrate, in the real world or in Alfhiem" I asked them. We all stood there and thought for a minute before Agil said "How about we all celebrate at the place we all met." We all nodded but it took me a minute to figure out where he was talking about since I met them all at different locations but the first place we all met for the first time would be Agil's café in the real world. "Okay so what time shall we all arrive then" Klein asked. "How about we all meet up in an hour then. That way I get a bit more information on Project Ascension and that way Agil will have time to prepare for us. Is everyone okay with that" I asked them. They all nodded in response so I then told them "Okay so you all in an hour." I then opened my menu and pressed on the log out button.

I then awoke in the office and saw that Nariko was looking over me. "Mikael, you are okay" she said as she hugged me. "Yeah I'm alright. What happened Nariko" I replied. "Well during that battle with Retribution, you were almost close to dying as your heart was race but thanks to HACKER, he was able to get your heart to slow down and activated Project Ascension" she told me. "Wait HACKER, he is here" I said and then he appeared in the room. "I am here Mikael" he told me as Nariko then left the room, leaving me and HACKER alone. "Well I guess I should say thank you for saving my life, HACKER" I told him as he sat down in the chair near me. "You don't need to thank me. I was just keeping the promise I made to your father" he told me. "Wait was the promise you made to my father" I asked him. "When you father passed away, I promise him that I will look after you, no matter what" he said. "Okay, well thanks anyway" I replied. "Your welcome Mikael. I glad that it worked. So Mikael I guess this is goodbye" he told me.

"Wait what do you mean by that" I asked him. "Well now that my work on Project Ascension is over, I can now leave the company to you" he told me. "But you can't. I still need you help and I don't know how to run a company" I replied. "Don't worry Amano will help you run the company. I will also visit Yuuki before I leave to inject Project Ascension like I promised" he told me. "But what about telling Kirito, I'm his brother since I won't be able to do it without your help" I replied. "Yes you can Mikael. You are now able to do anything now. So if that is everything, then I shall go then" he said as he got up from the chair. "Wait HACKER, before you go I have something to say" I said to him. He stopped in the door way and turned towards me, "What is it Mikael" he replied. "It's been a pleasure working with you" I told him with a smile on my face. "You too, Mikael" he responds with a smile on his face as well. He then walked out of the office as I soon heard the front door open and close, which signalled HACKER the man who helped me when I was at my lowers, leave my life forever. "Goodbye HACKER, my friend" I said to myself before getting myself ready for the celebration. Once I was dressed, I asked Nariko and Amano if they would like to come since they helped me. But they responded by saying "I'm sorry Mikael but now that the assignment is over, I will be moving back with my father but we could always meet up so time." "It's okay, Nariko. It alright you should do what you want to do" I told her.

She then hugged me and said "Goodbye Mikael, I hope that one day we will meet again." "I hope we can meet again as well Nariko" I told her. She then walked over to her father as she left the house. Amano then walked over to me and told me "This isn't goodbye for us since we will be working with one another. So I looking forward to working with you, Mikael." "Same here Amano" I replied. He then handed me a key as I then asked "What is this for, Amano." "This was Nariko's key but now that she is moving out. That key belong to whoever you choose to give it to" he told me before following after Nariko. I then proceeded to make my way to Agil's Café. Once I got there, everyone else was already here. "Well it about to you got here" Liz said as I came through the door. "Yeah about that, it took a bit longer than I expected to get ready" I told her. "Well at least you are here now since we had to wait for you to arrive to get this celebration started" Liz replied.

Everyone soon began to celebrate as we all toasted to the victory the Black Knights. As the celebration went on I noticed that Sinon was standing in the corner by herself, so I decide to walk over to her. "Hey Sinon" I said to her when I approached her. "Oh hey Mikael, what are you doing over here I thought you would be with everyone else" she replied. "Well I saw that you were here by yourself and since I'm your boyfriend I thought I would keep you company" I told her. "Okay, oh and how are you my boyfriend since you didn't ask me out" she replied, which only caused me to smile. "About that" I said before she interrupted me by saying "Mikael, are you asking me out." "Yeah I am, is it that obvious" I said, embarrassed that she figured it out quickly. "It is and my answer is yes" she told me. Our lips then connect as we looked at one another. "So Boyfriend, since we are a couple do you mind if I ask you something" she said. "What is it Sinon" I asked her.

 **End of Chapter 23 wow this one was a long one. But I had so much to write in this chapter since this link to the next chapter which will have a major scene in it before we have a couple of Filler Chapter before the last chapter that leads into the next fanfiction. Also HACKER is gone but he will show back up in the sequels Hunter & Prey and Accelerated Sword. I also sorry as this chapter was supposed to be up the day after Chapter 22 but my computer acted up so it took me a while to redo this chapter. In the next chapter, the truth about Mikael is revealed to Kirito through his Aunt when Mikael turns up at his house with big news. As well as we find out what it was Sinon wanted to ask Mikael.**


	24. Chapter 24- Revelation

**Chapter 24- Revelation**

 **In this chapter we pick up right after chapter 23 where Sinon was about to ask Mikael something important at the celebrate of the victory against Death's Blade as well as in this chapter Mikael decide that it is finally time for him to reveals himself to Kirito/Kazuto as his brother with an unlikely source of help in Midori Kirigaya, Mikael and Kazutos' Aunt as well as Suguhas' mother.**

 **Mikael POV**

"What is it, Sinon" I asked her as she had asked me something. "Well I was wondering if it was okay if I moved in with you since we are officially dating" she asked me. I was completely surprised at what she had just ask me since I was expecting it to be something small like help with a quest in ALO or something like that but I wasn't expecting something as big as living in the same house since that was something you would usually save for when you have been going out for a long time or when you are married, not when you just start dating. 'Wait maybe there is another reason why she wants to move in since you haven't heard about it from her' I thought as I realised that I was looking too deep into this like I was expecting us to share the same room ( **That will happen in a later fan fiction** ). "Yeah sure why not, but why do you want to move in with me" I replied to her question. She was hesitant at first but she then told me "I want to move in with you to make me feel safe. Ever since that fight with Retribution I have thought about what if there were other member of Laughing Coffin out there and they found me. What would happen if I became one of their victim and those thoughts scare me and bring back what Kyouji tried to do to me" she told me. I saw that this was upsetting so I comforted her by hugging her. "It alright Sinon, they are all gone now and I won't let anyone do that thing to you ever, I promise you that" I told her

She embraces me and hugged me back as she said "Thank you Mikael, I knew that if anyone could help me or comfort me it was going to be you. I love you." My heart leaped upon hearing those three words once again. It was strange that only three word could have so much power but now that I was experiencing it for myself I finally understand why they could do that. It wasn't the power that held that power but in fact the mean of those word as well as the emption that goes into those word that power. "What else am I supposed to do for my girlfriend, I love you too" I replied. Sinon couldn't help but smile at what he just said. "Okay, shall we go home then Mikael" Sinon asked me. "If that what you want, then I will take you to your new home" I replied to her question. She nodded to me so we said our goodbyes to everyone before we then left Agil's place. I then got on my bike as Sinon got on behind me as she put on her helmet. She wrapped her arms around me as I started up the bike. We then both rode off as I made my way through the traffic to get home. Once we arrived back at my place, I gave Sinon my keys as I park up my bike in the garage. I soon joined her in the living room as I locked my bike up. "Well here we are home sweet home" I said as stood next to her. "Wow I didn't know this place was so big the last time I was here" she responded, completely surprised at the size of my place. "Yeah I was surprise when I first saw this place. So if you go up stair and pick whichever room you feel like except for the one that is mine" I told her as I took my shoes off and put them on the shoe rack.

"Okay" she replied before going up stair to pick out her room. I then went to the kitchen to get a drink before I heard a squeal come from upstairs. I dashed upstairs quickly to find out what was wrong only to find Sinon standing in the door way of the room closest to mine. "Sinon what the matter" I said to her as I approached her. She then stepped into the room as her mouth hung open in Aw. "Nothing's wrong it just I was completely surprise at this room" she replied. "So is this the room you want then" I asked her as she then turned to me and nodded before hugging me. "Well then feel free to decorate this room however you like and tomorrow I will help you move you stuff out of your apartment. Also if you have any more problem or you just need company I will in the room next door to right" I told her before kissing her head and heading to my room to sleep. It was as I slept that I awoke to the sound of my door creak open. I opened my eyes to see Sinon standing in the doorway. "Sinon what are you up at this time" I asked her as I looked at the clock to see it was 1 o'clock in the morning. "I don't know why but I couldn't seem to sleep so I came here to see if it was okay if I could sleep in your room for tonight" she asked me. "Yeah sure" I replied as she then walked over and got under my covers as well. It was when she closes to me that I notice that she was only wearing her underwear as I realised that she didn't bring any clothes with her.

I then pulled Sinon closer, fearing that she would get cold. "Mikael what are you doing" Sinon asked me. "Well I saw that you not wearing any pyjamas so I keeping you warm. Unless you feel uncomfortable with this then I will stop" I told her. She blushed slightly before saying "No it fine." She was about to hug me back but I stopped her by pulling back and taking off my short before handing it to her. "Here Sinon just in case put my shirt in, it will keep you warm even if I don't" I told her but she said nothing and all she did was stare at my chest. "Sinon is there a problem" I asked her. She then looked up at me and said "No their no problem, it just I wasn't expecting you to be this muscular in real life." She then put her hand on my chest and began to explore it. "Yeah after Sword Art Online, I got back into shape but as it turns out I was fine so I was basically building muscle when I thought out I was out of shape. It helped that I practised Kendo at that time" I told her as she put my shirt on. We then cuddled before falling asleep in each other's arms. When I awoke in the arm I felt like I hadn't slept at all until last night. In that morning we had breakfast before me and Sinon headed to her apartment so she could move all her stuff from her apartment to my place. We were able to get that done pretty quickly and we were done at around 11:30 so I decide to treat Sinon to lunch at a nearby café. It was as we were having lunch that I received a text form HACKER which said:

 **Mikael, if you plan on telling Kirito the truth about yourself then this is his address**

Below the text message was an address, when I received that message I knew that now was time to tell Kirito that I was his brother. As I drove Sinon home, I began to think about how that conservation would go and what Kirito reaction would be. Once we arrived home, I told Sinon "Well Sinon I need to go off now as there is some last minute detail I need to look over at work but I promise the minute I get home I will cook you a nice romantic meal." She was surprise at what I just said but then replied "Okay Mikael I understand but you better make that meal otherwise you and I will not be sleeping in the same bed tonight." I was surprised that she would say that but then smiled as I got back in my car. I typed in the address Hacker had sent me into the GPS and began to make my way there. I arrived at the address in no time as I got out of my car and walked toward the door. I knocked on the door three time before someone opened it. I was expecting it to be Kirito or Suguhua that opened the door but was surprise when it was my aunt Midori, though she didn't know that. "Hello can I help you" she asked me.

"Um yeah I'm looking for Kazuto Kirigaya" I told her. She then called for Kazuto before asking "Who are you." "Oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Mikael Shizuka" I told her which resulted in her eye widening in surprise. "Wait did you just say" she asked, checking to see if she heard me right. "I said my name is Mikael Shizuka" I replied. She suddenly hugged me after I said that. "Is that really you, Mikael" she asked me as I felt tears coming from her. "Yeah it me, Aunt" I told her as I then hugged her back. "Oh my god, I'm so glad. I thought that what happened to your parents had claimed your life as well" she told me. "Yeah I'm glad to meet you to Aunt but I came here for a reason and I think you know what that is" I replied. She then looked into my eyes as she could tell what I was talking about since I had told her I was there to see Kazuto. "Yeah I know you're here to see your brother" she replied as I heard footsteps. "What is it Aunt" Kazuto said as he came down stairs. "Oh hey Mikael, what are you doing here and why are you hugging my aunt" Kazuto asked me. Midori soon let go of me and turned to Kazuto. She then said "Oh you two know each other already" she asked Kazuto. "Yeah he is my friend I met in Sword Art Online and met again in Alfhiem Online" he told her. "Oh I see" she responded before I then said "Hey Kazuto, I here because I'm here to tell you something big." "Are you and Sinon getting married" he replied. "No not that yet. This is more about me and you. It's something that both your Aunt and I know, and I feel it time you know as well" I told him. He looked completely surprised at what I was saying before Midori then said "Listen to him, Kazuto this is important and you need to hear him out."

We then all walked into the living room as Midori made each of us a cup of tea. Once we were all sat down, I was about to start talking when Suguhua came in saying "Mom I'm home." She then saw that the three of us were sat down as she then said "Oh hey Mikael what are you doing here." "Oh hey Sugu, I'm here to tell Kazuto something important but I'm glad you're here as this will involve you as well" I told her as she joined us. "Well to simply put it. I am Kazuto's brother" I told them. Both Kazuto and Suguhua were shocked at what I had just said. "You can't be serious. How can we be related, I mean we only meant in SAO. You must be lying" Kazuto replied, trying to deny what I had just told him. "No Kazuto, it's the truth. Mikael is your older brother. He was born two years before you and he has the same parents as you. When both of your parent passed away, I took you in" Midori told him while trying to calm him down. "Mom" Suguhua said surprised that she was backing me up. "I was adopted by our father's sister. I know that this is hard on you as it was hard for me to believe when I found out that you and I were related only a couple of days ago. But I don't what this fact to affect our friendship so if you can't accept the fact that we are brother then I understand. I just felt you had the right to know the truth" I told him as I got up and made my way toward the door. As I approached the door, Kirito spoke up and said "Brother, wait." Then turned around to see Kazuto stood there and said "You right it hard to accept the fact that you and I are related but it not unbelievable since you looked like me back in Sword Art Online. But I willing to give us a chance to be brothers as well as keeping our friendship since I don't want to lose you as a friend. So is that okay with you, Mikael."

I could help but smile at what he just said as I then replied "Sure why not." "So would like to join us for dinner, Mikael" Midori asked me. "Sorry but I have a promise to keep but I might join you for dinner some of time" I told her as I left the house and began to my way back home, smiling at the fact that I had now officially gained a brother and a family.

 **The end of Chapter 24 and the beginning of Filler chapter as well as four chapter left until the end of this Fanfiction. In the next chapter, Mikael and Sinon experience their date while Mikael gets a helping hand in planning it.**


	25. Chapter 25- First Date

**Chapter 25- First Date**

 **This chapter is a filler chapter, which is basically a chapter made to fill the void between the event of chapter 24 and the final chapter which will be chapter 28 as the time length between the two is one month. In this chapter Mikael and Sinon experience their first date as Mikael getting so helping planning it.**

 **Mikael POV**

I was pacing back and forth in his room as he thinks about what he did yesterday. 'I can't believe I did that, I have no ideahow to plan a date as well as I don't know what much about Sinon likes and Dislike. God I should have at least planned it out before I asked her but now I have only a day to plan this out and make as perfect as possible. Damn it I should have least asked her what these thing were when she told me the plan she had for the date' I thought as I recalled what happened yesterday.

(Flashback)

Both me and Sinon were sitting on the roof of Black Castle as we watched the sunset. This had become a habit of ours when we first started dating one week ago. Sinon leaned her head onto my shoulder as I brought her in closer. "This is perfect" Sinon told me. This caused me to smile as I replied "It sure is." We indulged ourselves in the peace and quiet that we rarely found due to some problem with the Black Knight that need my attention. The silence was soon interrupted by the sound of Kirito, Asuna and Yui laughing as they walked back from the Swilvane. I couldn't help but noticed that Sinon was paying more attention to them instead of the sunset. "Don't they make such an adorable family" Sinon said, still staring at them. "Yeah they do" I replied still trying to figure out why she was fixed on them and not the sunset or the fact. "Do you think we could ever be like that" Sinon asked me. "What do you mean by that, Sinon" I asked, curious of what she meant by that. "I mean me and you together with a child, our child. Enjoying time together. Will we ever be like that someday" she asked me. I thought about it for a moment, surprised that she wanted to talk about family. "Maybe, it depends do you want a child in the real world or in this world" I replied, know that both were possible since I could create an A.I like Yui as well as we could make a baby in the real world. "Well I kinda want both but I want to have a child like Yui first before we have one in the real world. What about you Mikael, what child do you want" she told me. I was taken back for a minute as I never really thought about having a family since after Azuro, I never considered fallen in love until I met Sinon. "I don't mind so long as you are happy. So if that want you want then I will grant you it" I told her, which took her by surprise as she then looked at me.

"Are you serious Mikael, can you actually create a child like Yui" she asked me. "Yeah I should be able to do so, if I take mine and your player data then I should be able to create a child that is linked to us and with the help of Alicia and Zeon then I should be able to create an A.I but she or he won't be like Yui as she as created to monitor player emotional states while the A.I, I create will have the purpose if being our child which makes me wonder. What gender would you like it to be as well as what shall his or hr name be" I told her, which caused her to smile gleefully. "Um I think I like it to be a girl and her name should be Kasai Kori" she said. Though she looked happy about what I was telling her but I could still see she as sad as she then went "Humph." "What wrong Sinon, are you not happy with the fact we are having a child together" I asked her. "I am but it just that I feel that we might be rushing thing, I mean we only been going out a week and now we are planning our future together. It just feels like we are going to fast" she told me. That when it hit me to ask her. Ii jumped up the instant I got the idea and almost knock her off the roof in the process but my arms were around her as she fell. "What was that about, Mikael" she asked me, wondering why I almost knocked her off the roof. "Oh sorry, it just that what you said made me think of something" I replied. She looked at me curiously as I then said "Sinon there is something important I got to ask." She then looked shocked as she then asked "You're not about to propose are you." I was surprised that she would jump to that conclusion as I then said "No unless that what you would like." She then smiled and replied "Not yet maybe some time in the future. So what is it you wanted to ask." "What would you to a date this Saturday, our first date" I told her only to receive an unexpected reaction from her as she then laughed before saying "Your joke aren't you, Mikael." "No I'm serious I'm asking you out on a date this Saturday, we will do all the things you love" I replied to her remark.

She then smiled before saying "Okay but we do the date like this. First my favourite activity, then we go see that movie I wanted to see after that I want to go shopping before finally a nice romantic meal just the two of us. Of course you will be paying." I nodded in response making a mental note of what she wanted to do. "Then if that we are doing then I will go out on a date, Mikael" she told me before kissing me on the lips. She then clicked on her log off button and I soon followed after her as that signalled she was going to bed and it would be rude for me not to say goodnight to her as the weekday she slept in her own room while at the weekend she slept in my room. It wasn't until the next day that I released that I should have learnt a bit more about Sinon before asking her out on a date.

(End of Flashback)

And now this lead us to my current dilemma where only have a day to plan out Sinon's perfect date that featured her favourite activity, the film she wanted to see and buying something she wanted. I began to think about how I could acquire that information. My thought immediately went towards asking Sinon herself since she was online at the moment and it wouldn't take long to find her in Alfhiem. I was about to activate my Amusphere but immediately thought 'No I can't ask her if I do that then I just prove that I shouldn't her boyfriend.' I don't know why I thought like that since I was always worrying if me and Sinon going out was a good idea after all my mind kept going back to Akuro and want happened to her. I then thought 'Right if I can't ask Sinon about the things she wanted to do. Wait I could ask Alicia and Zeon to look into Sinon internet history or background to find out what her favourite activity is, what film she wanted to see and what it was she wanted to buy as for the romantic meal I could pick one of the fancy restaurants. No I can't do that what if they find something that she doesn't want me to see or if I learn something about her that I shouldn't as well as I have already offered to take Sinon a fancy restaurant and she refused.'

I continued to pace about when it hit me, when I released who exactly could help me with this dilemma. The only couple in the Black Knight besides me and Sinon. Asuna and Kirito they will be able to help me with this dilemma after all Kirito met Sinon first and they had more experience than me on going out on date after all they had been going out a year. At the moment I realise that I put on my Amusphere before saying the two word that I said the most "Link Start." I immediately found myself in my room in Black Castle. I quickly opened up my menu and went to my friend list and found Kirito and Asuna name. I then selected the message option and click on both name so that they both would receive the message. The message said:

 **To: Asuna and Kirito**

 **Emergency at Black Castle, in need of assistance right now. Please meet me in meeting room soon**

 **From: Sabre, Commander of the Black Knight**

I then went downstairs to the meeting room so that I was ready for when they arrive. Once I was sat down I soon received a reply which said:

 **To: Mikael**

 **We will be there as soon as we could, just dealing with a quest at the moment shouldn't be long**

 **From: Kirito**

I was relief to hear that they would be back soon since I was worried if they were online or not as Kirito had told me that he and Asuna would be going on holiday together soon. I continued to sit there and wait for them. AS I did so Agil and Klein came through moving boxes that were probably filed with equipment and items that Agil was going to sell. It didn't take them long for them to notice me as they both walked over to where I was sat. "Hey Mikael we went expecting you to be online, what are you doing here?" Klein asked me. "Hey Klein, Agil. Yeah I wasn't expecting to be online either but I needed to get a hold of Kirito and Asuna as I needed their help with something" I told them. "Oh really you need Kirito and Asuna help. What with maybe we can help you with the problem" Agil said to me. "Sure why not. Me and Sinon are going on our first official date tomorrow and I am completely stuck with planning it. So got any advice or help for me, Agil" I told him. "Well planning the first date is difficult and I pretty sure Klien can't help you since he has never had one. Well I can't help with the planning your date as my wife and Sinon are completely different but I can give you this advice and that is just be yourself when you are on the date as it when you are like that is when Sinon fell in love with you" Agil explained to me.

I smiled at what Agil told me while Klien looked slightly annoyed at the comment Agil made about him. "Thanks for the advice Agil" I said to him as they then left the room, arguing with one another. I then proceeded to organise my inventory to pass time but was soon interrupted by Liz and Silica who had just come back from a quest that's reward was a rare material. Just like Agil and Klien, they took notice that I was sat down and came over to talk to me. "Hey Mikael" Silica said to me as they came over. "Hey Silica and Liz, how are you two" I responded as Pina came over and sat on my lap. "Oh we are both fine, we just came back from a quest and now I'm going to turn the material into a weapon that should be rally valuable. So what are you doing here alone" Liz told me. "Well I'm waiting for Kirito and Asuna to come back from their quest" I told them. They both seemed surprise that was what I was doing since I spent most of my free time with Sinon. "Wow we would have suspected you to be waiting for Sinon, especially with what the two of you will being doing tomorrow" Liz replied. "Sinon told you didn't she" I asked them. "Yep she did as a matter of fact she hasn't stopped going on about since this morning. Now why would you need to talk about to Asuna and Kirito when it Sinon you need to talk about her likes" Liz responded.

I instantly knew that they had figure out my dilemma and knew exactly why I wanted to talk to Kirito and Asuna. "Okay fine you caught me. I need up planning the date as I don't know Sinon's like and dislike so I wanted to talk to Kirito and Asuna to see if they could help since they would have been in a similar situation as me" I told them. They both laughed at me before Silica asked "Why don't you ask Sinon about her likes." I looked down before I then said "Because I don't want to show her that I know absolutely nothing about her even though she my girlfriend. I just worried that she won't see me as a good boyfriend and she will just end up dumping me" I told them, showing a side to myself I hadn't seen in a long while. The part of me that was afraid. Soon Silica came up and hugged me out of the blue. "Don't worry Mikael, Sinon won't dump you because of one date or because you don't know that much about her. Sinon views you in the same way Asuna views Kirito and she love you just as much as you love her" Silica told me before breaking away.

I then smiled at what she told me and said "Thank Silica, that cheered me up." Liz then had a grin on her face as she then told me "Well since it seems you need help with your date then I will give you this piece of information that will help. The film that Sinon wants to see is called Bullet Wars 2." I then chuckled slightly at what she had just told me. "What so funny, Mikael" Liz asked me. "Oh it just that I have been wanting to see that film also so it just funny to learn we have a similar interest expect for online gaming" I replied. They both laughed as well before taking off to get back to what they were doing. I then decided to take a nap since it seemed that Asuna and Kirito might be a while. I soon rudely awoken by someone poking me. I opened my eyes to see that it was Leafa poking me. I noticed that both Yuuki and Amy were with her. "Oh hey Leafa, Yuuki and Amy. What are you doing here" I asked them as they stared at me.

"Well Oni-Chan told me you sent him a message that said you were calling for help so I came to see what it was after all you are my cousin. As I was returning I bumped into Yuuki and Amy who were out shopping so they came with me" Leafa told me as I pulled out a drink from my inventory. I thought about what to say but realised that maybe they could help me since everyone else had done so. "Well truth be told I actually need their help planning out my date with Sinon tomorrow" I told them. Suddenly Leafa began crying before she hugged me. "What the matter Leafa" I asked her surprised at what she was doing. "Oh it nothing it just that I'm so happy to hear that you asked Sinon out" she told me while Yuuki and Amy stared at us. After a while she broke away before saying "Well since you need help I can answer one question about Sinon." "Okay can you tell me what Sinon Favourite activity" I asked her only to hear the three of them laugh. "What's so funny" I asked them as they then responded "It just funny that you would ask that since what is the one thing that all of us do the most." It then hit me as I then responded "Play Alfhiem Online." They then nodded and Yuuki said "So would that make sense as to what Sinon favourite activity is." "Yeah it does. Thanks for your help" I told them as Yuuki and Leafa left while Amy remained.

"Huh what up Amy" I asked her noticing that she was still there. "Oh nothing it just that a while ago Liz teased me about how you and I knew each other back in Sword Art Online and how I only came to Alfhiem to confess my love to you. At first I laughed since it was funny but after the world tree and the battle with Death's Blade I started to see a different side of you that I didn't see back in SAO. It was after your fight with Retribution that I realised that I may have feeling towards you but then you and Sinon started going out and I felt slightly jealous that it was her you fell in love with and not me but now that I hear that you two are going out I no longer feel jealous but in fact happy that you were able to find someone who loved you so much" she told me. Before I pulled her into an embrace and hugged her. She hugged me back before she walked off to re-join Yuuki and Leafa. 'Huh so Amy had a crush on me who would have thought it. Klein was right I am turning into my brother, attracting girls and them falling in love with me' I thought to myself before returning to my peaceful slumber.

After about an hour, I was soon awoken by the feeling of something landing on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to be greeted by the smiling of Yui. "Wakey Wakey Uncle" Yui said to me. "Hey Yui, what are you doing here and your calling me Uncle" I asked her. "Well Mama and Papa have returned and will be coming in here soon so I went ahead to see if you were here. And I called you Uncle because your Papa's Brother" she told me. It had only just dawned on me that I was Yui's uncle since she was in every sense of the word Kirito's daughter. "I know but I don't hear you calling Leafa Aunt" I asked her. "Well Leafa isn't Papa's actual sister while you are Papa's actual brother. The two of you are blood related while Leafa and Papa were raised as brother and sister" Yui explained to me, even though I already knew that I just wasn't expecting Yui to start calling me uncle. Soon Asuna and Kirito came into the meeting room, Yui was immediately excited as she called out "Mama, Papa" before turning into human form from her pixie form. Yui immediately hugged her parents as they both said "Yui." "Hey Kirito, Asuna. How are you two, I glad you could make it" I said to them who noticed that I was there. Hey Mikael, we ae good. We got you message so what do you need our help for" Kirito replied. I was about to answer when Yui said "Oh Uncle need help with his secret project." I then realised that Yui was talking about my plans for mine and Sinon child as I had asked her to see if it was possible. "Secret project, what do you mean Yui" Asuna asked her. "Yui I don't need their help with that but with a different matter" I told Yui trying to change to conversation. "Oh sorry Uncle" Yui replied, figuring out that I didn't what them to know about that. "It okay Yui, any way the reason I called you here is that I need you help with something" I said. That was more than enough to change the conversation away from my secret project.

"Okay Mikael what do you need our help with" Asuna asked me. "Well I am sure that you already know that I asked Sinon out on a date and since you two have been together for a year I thought you two could help me plan out our date" I told them. "Okay so what do you have planned out so far" Kirito asked. "Okay at the moment I have planned out so time in Alfhiem Online then we will be going to the cinema for a movie she wants to see. After that she want to go shopping for something she had her eye on but it the last part that I can't figure out. She told me she wants to have a romantic meal but I don't know where to take her. You two have any ideas" I explained to them. "Well let see, she doesn't like going out to fancy restaurants and a takeout isn't exactly romantic so I have no idea. What about you Asuna" Kirito replied before turning to Asuna. "Let me see, if it were me I would like it to be a nice home cooked meal set up in romantic way since that what we did on our second date. So leaves one question can you cook a nice meal Mikael" Asuna asked me.

They both stared at me before I responded "Yeah I cook a nice meal since I am really good at cooking since I made the picnic we had two days ago." Asuna then smiled and said "There you go Mikael, just cook her a lovely meal and set it up romantically." "Thanks Kirito, Asuna. You really helped me with my date" I told them. "Your welcome, Mikael/Brother" Asuna/Kirito responded. "Hey brother you wouldn't happen to know Argos location" I asked Kirito. "Yeah she in Swilvane right now, why did you need her location" Kirito replied. "I need her location because I need some info that she might have" I told him before I went off "Okay ell good luck brother/Mikael/uncle" Kirito/Asuna/Yui told me as I left the meeting room and headed to Swilvane. It didn't take me long to find Argo but it did take me a while to get the information I was after as she gave the friends discount which was basically she gives the information in exchange for help gaining some new information. Once I got the information I needed I began to plan out the date from what we would do on Alfhiem to when we will see the film and to what we will be having for dinner.

The date itself went perfectly. We started out on Alfhiem Online having a picnic that I prepared during the time she was getting ready for our time together. We then completed a quest that reward a bow that was much more powerful then the bow Sinon had on her. After that quest I decide to take a look at a quest that was sad to only be accessible to couples since the quest was called 'Last Love' and the goal of the quest was to reunite two ghost who were lover but to do so you need to get the ghost to appear and according some players who had completed the quest they said that they were partnered up with someone they were in relationship with and that caused the ghost appear. It turned out to be true as me and Sinon were able to complete the quest which award necklaces to the two player that glow whenever they are near one another. Once we done it, we both equipped the necklace and found it to be true as they glowed purple when we were near one another. After that I decide to take Sinon to the hot spring nearby to allows to relax before we went out to the movie. We were both in the same hot spring except it was separated by a wall big enough to block us from seeing one another which was fortunate since I doubt it was a good idea if we both saw one another in our underwear after having only been going out for a week.

After that we both made our way to Black Castle to log off. Once we were offline, we made our way to the cinema to see Bullet Wars 2 a sequel to the film bullet wars which was about this ex-soldier whose family is kidnapped by the FBI because he has knowledge about a terrorist attack the FBI plans to unless on themselves in order to blame another country for it and launch world war 3. In this film it takes place right after the first one but now, his old commander reappears after his apparent death and announce that he has taken air force one hostage and demands the nuclear codes. Both me and Sinon enjoyed the film as it was action packed and filled with explosions. As we watched the film I felt Sinon hug me during the scene where the main character confesses his love to the love interest and it reminded me of when I did it since it was right after the main villain was defeated and the love interest was worried that he would die. After the film was over Sinon thanked me and we talked nonstop about how good the film was. I was enjoying myself since I had learnt that me and Sinon had the same interest in film. After that we made our way to the mall so that Sinon could buy the thing she wanted. As it turned out it was a dress that she wanted to get, the dress was very similar to a wedding dress except it had no vial and was light blue. I bought her the dress as well as some other clothes she wanted.

We finally arrived at the best part of the date which was the romantic meal. I prepare an amazing three course meal which Sinon seemed to enjoy as she wore the dress I bought her for the meal. After that we danced with one another when I heard a romantic song being played on the radio. He date officially ended with me and Sinon watch the director cut of Bullet Wars which included all the gore that was cut out of theatrical version. We were only able to watch the first half of the fil before Sinon fell asleep in my arms. I decided to take Sinon up to her room as I turned the TV off and carried her upstairs. I had placed Sinon down on her bed and was about to head off to my room but was suddenly pulled down to Sinon's Bed. Sinon then wrapped herself around me like she didn't want me to go so who was I to argue. I then fell asleep as I wrapped my arm around Sinon think about how lucky I was to have her as my girlfriend.

 **The end of** **Chapter 25, wow this was one of the longest chapter I wrote in this story and for good reason I had so much detail to put in. This Chapter also had abit of a delay as I had problem with SAO: Coupling that I had to deal with so this chapter wasn't uploaded until today. In the next chapter, I will finally receive an answer to the question of who would win in a fight Kirito or Mikael.**


	26. Chapter 26- Black VS Sliver

**Chapter 26- Black VS Sliver**

 **Ever since I started this fan-fiction I had one duel played out in my head and that was between Mikael and Kirito. And I had this duel since I was wondering who was stronger since we are told Kirito was above Mikael in the Beta but Mikael was able to beat Yuuki while it only implied that Kirito could beat her as well as it took both of them to defeat Heathcliff. As the duel continued to play out I began to measure them in different area from Kendo which Mikael would win to skill which end in a draw and then finally to a look at which was stronger Guardian Slayer or Duel Wielding. Eventually I reached my answer and this was want it was.**

 **Mikael POV- One week after Chapter 25**

I was unable to sleep as I continued to think about something that Klein asked me on Sunday **.** It was actually strange that Klein ask me something that I couldn't answer straight away but this was a complex question that had some many answer to them with whatever factor you took into detail.

(Flashback)

Everyone was sitting in the play room in Black Castle relaxing after the recent boss battle we had fought. It was due to me and Kirito launching the stream combo that exposed the bosses' weakness and allowed Sinon to deliver the killing blow. We all held are drinks up and cheered as I said "To the Black Knights." They all responded "To the Black Knight" as our glasses all collided in a loud Clink. We then sat down and began talking about the Boss fight. "You know that was smart to combine the Star Burst Stream and Inferno Burst Stream, Mikael" Asuna told me. "Well it seems to be a combination that work all the time so it made sense to use it on boss" I responded. "Well we should be glad that It works otherwise that boss would have taken a lot longer to beat. How on earth on to you can up with these strategies, Mikael" Agil told me before asking a question. "Honestly it just luck. I watch the bosses first few attacks and come with ways to counter them but after that it just luck that my attack does some damage" I answered him. "Is that how you beat Heathcliff" Klien asked me. It surprised me since none of us had talked about that battle at all. "That battle was just luck. When faced to face with Game Master that the only thing you can rely on. Plus, I had Kirito's help" I told him, trying not to tell him the truth behind how I knew how to beat Heathcliff. Because truth be told it wasn't luck but I knew that Heathcliff had reached his limit during our battle.

Heathcliff kne2 that I could tell that since Boss Beater had another ability and that was I could analyse a boss and it's attack and as Heathcliff put it "He was the final boss." It was only recently that I discover that Guardian Slayer had this ability as well as three other that I didn't know about but I feared what would happen if someone was to learn about this since the last time something like this happen it had a negative effect. I noticed that Klien looked down as he put his hand on his chin like he was thinking. "Uh oh Klein is thinking again" Liz said before everyone laughed since it was abit funny since in all the time I had known Klein every time he thought of an idea it was often silly. But I had a feeling that this time was different and I was right as Klein then asked "Mikael do you mind if I ask a question." "Go ahead Klein ask away" I replied and prepared myself for his question. "Who is the strongest, you or Kirito" Klein asked me. It completely surprised me since I never thought about it since I always saw Kirito as my equal whenever it comes to a fight but I didn't really know which of us was stronger since we have never fought against one another. Klein then noticed that I was thinking and said "What wrong Mikael, do you have an answer." I then looked at him and said "No I don't since both me and Kirito have done thing that most players could do even with the right training but no matter what angle I look at that question I can't come up with a clear answer."

Everyone looked at me surprised as Kirito said "Mikael right no matter what angle you look at there is no clear answer." I looked at Kirito and he nodded as if he understood what I was thinking. Klein then said "There may be one way to find to the answer." "No" I told Klein, knowing what he was about to suggest. "What is it Klein" Kirito asked. "What if you and Mikael had duel right now" Klein told him. "Sorry Klein but I have to agree with Mikael on that. If we had a duel right now neither of us could go all out what with Asuna, Yui and Sinon watching since they would worry about us and we would worry about harming them" Kirito explained to him. I nodded in agreement with him which only seem to disappoint Klien and everyone else as I heard everyone sigh. "That a shame, if you two were to fight I'm sure a lot of people would pay to see that. Just imagine it, the Black Sword VS The Black Swordsman" Agil said, breaking the uncomfortable silence as everyone except Asuna, Yui and Sinon to nodded in agreement. "Sorry everyone but I doubt that will happen" I told them. Me and Sinon then got up and logged off.

(End of Flashback)

I continued to toss and turn as I couldn't get want Klein had said out of my head as I was slightly curious as to how a duel between Me and Kirito could go. I knew that I wouldn't get sleep this way so I thought 'Well might as well try and sleep in Alfhiem since that always worked in the past.' I then picked up my Amusphere and boot up Alfhiem Online. I soon found myself in front of Black Castle. As I was about to enter I noticed that someone was stood nearby. I then walked over to see who it was, only to find out it was Kirito looking up at the moon. "Hey brother" I said to Kirito who immediately looked towards me. "Oh hey brother, I could seem to sleep so I logged on to try and see if I could sleep. What about you" he replied. "I had the same problem, ever since Klien suggested that duel between us I kept think about how a duel like that would go" I responded to Kirito. "I know a duel between the two of us would be something but there is nowhere in Alfhiem where we wouldn't be seen if we had a duel" Kirito told me. I then remembered that I created an area that no one had access and it was endless. "There might be a place brother. As a GM I can create area that exist outside of Alfhiem. So if we had a duel their no one would see us and we could go all out. What do you say to that?" I told him. He thought about it before he responded "Well if do have such a place then let have ourselves a duel." I smiled before pulling out a white teleport crystal.

We were soon teleported to this endless white void. "Where are we" Kirito asked me. "We are in the area I call the Infinite because there is no end to this area" I told him. "So shall we begin" I asked him as he then nodded in response. I then set up a duel as I soon reached the option of time limit. "Hey how long do you want the duel to be" I asked Kirito. "Let same sixty seconds, that should be long enough for this duel to be over" Kirito replied. "Okay but add the bonus time option just in case" I told him. I soon clicked agree and the request was sent to Kirito who clicked yes the minute it appeared. As soon as our name appeared above, I activated Guardian Slayer but remove my mask so Zeon or Alicia could help me. "Why'd you do that" Kirito asked me with a surprise tone in his voice. "Well I want to fight you without the use of A.I" I told him. "Well okay" he replied before he then drew his long sword and Excalibur as I pulled out Moonlight Sin and Lighting Blaze. We both took up a fighting stance as the countdown reached ten. I immediately charged at Kirito with the skill 'Lighting Strike' the minute the word 'begin' appeared. Kirito immediately leaped into the air catch me off guard. He then activated a sword skill called 'Sonic Leap.' I was swift in dodging out of the way as his attack caused a large amount of smog to appear.

I blind for a while as Kirito came charging at me. I was able to dodge out of the way but it cut across my arm. Mine and Kirito's sword began to collide as he continued his assault and I blocked and counter. By the time I leapt back, both me and Kirito were covered in cuts as we had both lost half our health. We both looked at the countdown as it said there was twenty-minute left. "Hey Mikael what to say to one last clash of skill" he asked me. "Okay what skills do you suggest" I replied. "The two skill we have continuously use. Your Inferno burst stream vs my Star burst stream" he told me. "Okay" I replied before we both took up one last fighting stance., We then charged at one another as I yelled "Inferno burst stream" and he yelled "Star Burst Stream." Both of blades glowed as our skill clashed landing several blow on one another however Kirito's attack came to an end while I still had four strike left. Kirito managed to block two of them but the third blow hit his stomach. I then came in for the fourth blow which I aimed at Kirito's neck and was about to make contact when the word 'Finish' then popped up. We then turned to where our name was to see beside my name 'Winner' while beside Kirito's was 'Loser.' I looked into further detail and saw that I had only won by 1HP difference. We then both fell to the floor exhausted with the duel. "Wow that was one of the toughest duels I have ever faced" Kirito said as he breathed rapidly. "I know that was the first time a duel got my blood pumping" I replied. "Hey should we tell the other" Kirito asked. "Sure why not, it will give Klein his answer but instead of saying I won why don't we say it ended in a draw" I responded. "Okay" he said before logging off. I then did the same and was finally able to get to sleep now having an answer to the question of who was the strongest but I knew that duel could have gone either way.

 **End of Chapter 26 and wow what an exciting duel, the strange thing is this actually had three ending to it. It had this ending, an ending where Kirito pieces Mikael's chest at the end and an ending where Mikael struck Kirito's chest instead of aiming for the neck. I also notice when I was writing this Mikael didn't use GM skills or Ascension and that was so he was on equal level with Kirito since if he had he would have overpowered Kirito and we don't want that. In the next chapter Cooking done by Sinon, Fishing with Kirito and a sex scene. Enjoy**


	27. Chapter 27- First times

**Chapter 27- First times**

 **In this chapter we see three things that Mikael and Sinon do for the first time. Warning this chapter will contain a sex scene but it won't be heavily detailed. As well as this is the last filler chapter before the last chapter of SAO: Redemption before it sequel SAO: Hunter & Prey**

 **Sinon's first time cooking- Sinon POV**

I awoke up early to get practise or at least do it a couple time before Mikael wakes up. It had been one week since me and him moved into our own log cabin in Alfhiem Online and Mikael's been doing the cooking non-stop for the two of us so I finally decide I would give it a try. The problem was I had never cooked on Alfhiem online as I was use to Mikael or Asuna cooking for the Black Castle. I brought out the ingredient to make something simple but it that wasn't the problem I was dealing with when I cooked it and it ended up burnt. I was aware that this would be a problem since most player with low cooking skill ended up burning the meal but the fact of the matter was this was my third attempt as I soon smelt the burnt food. I was about to try again until I heard the sound of Mikael waking. I then thought about how I was going to explain this to him as this was the first time I might be caught by him since I didn't what him to find out until I had perfected my cooking skill. I quickly threw the burnt remained of what suppose was to be breakfast in trash and quickly began to wash up the dishes. I was able to finish putting them away as Mikael enter the living room.

"Morning Mikael" I said to him as he sat down. "Morning Sinon, what do you want for breakfast" he replied. It made me feel bad that he had to make breakfast since I wanted to make him breakfast but had failed. "Surprise me" I told him as he got up and headed into the kitchen. Just before he entered, he gave me a quick peck on the check. I was just sat down when I heard Mikael call out "Sinon, could you come in here for a minute." I got up off the couch and went into the Kitchen. When I enter I saw Mikael holding the burnt food. "Do you care to explain this" he asked me. I had no response as I was sure that had gotten rid of it but realised that the trash can here had to be emptied manually while the one at Black Castle was automatic. "Mikael I can explain" I replied. "You were trying to cook weren't you" he asked me. "Yes since you been cooking all these delicious meals for me so I wanted to try and cook something for you but every time you tried it ended up burnt" I explained to him. "Okay if you wanted to cook so badly why didn't you tell me. Why don't you get out the ingredient" he said to me. "Why" I responded wondering why he wanted me to do that. "Because we are going to cook together" he replied. I laid out all the ingredients and Mikael took out a knife and placed it in my hand before guiding my hand through the process. The end result of me and Mikael working together was this delicious meal. The minute I took a bite out of the meal, I said "Delicious." "Of course it is, it had a great cook" Mikael told me, causing me to blush. "Well I had a great teacher" I responded.

 **Mikael fishing experience- Mikael POV**

We were walking down the path toward the lake though I don't understand why I had to do this. "Okay I understand why you need to go fishing but why am I tagging along" I asked Kirito. "Well from what Sinon has told me, you have been cooking only meat dishes and she fancy a fish dish tonight" Kirito replied. "So if she wanted a fish meal, why didn't she ask Asuna to cook tonight" I responded. "Because she wants you to cook it, now stop complaining we are almost there" Kirito told me. I then pouted as we soon approached the lake that was nearby our cabins. Kirito then scanned the area like he was looking for someone and stopped when he stopped the only fisherman here. "There he is" Kirito said. We then walked toward the lone fisherman. "Hello Nisihida" Kirito said to him. "Hello Kirito, who's your friend" he asked Kirito. "This is my brother Mikael, I brought him here to see if you could help him to fish like you did back in Sword Art Online with me" Kirito told him. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mikael" he said to me and stuck his hand out. I then shaked his hand and said "Same here, Nisihida." "So shall we begin fishing" he asked me. "Sure" I replied. "Okay throw your line" he told me. I swung the fishing pole like I would my sword as the hook went flying into the lake. "Okay now what" I asked Nisihida. "Now you wait for the fish to nibble but don't pull it until the fish start tugging" Nisihida told me. "Got it" I respond as I took up a stance and began to wait. Eventually I lied down and stuck the pole in the ground. I turned towards Nisihida and Kirito who were catching fish after fish while I didn't seem to catch anything. It had been four hours and I hadn't caught a bite while Kirito and Nishida caught some many I had lost count. Suddenly I noticed my line flick and then flicking rapidly before it was suddenly being pulled. I quickly took up my fishing pole and I was then being pulled towards the lake. I then began to pull back with all my might as something came flying out if the lake and landed right in front of me.

"Mikael get back" Kirito shouted once the creature appeared. "Why" I asked him not taking my eyes off the beast. "That the King of the lake" Nisihida told me. "So you're the king here, well let see what you are made of" I said to it as it let out a monstrous roar. It claws came down at full speed as I quickly leaped backwards. I then pulled out my sword once it was equipped and charged straight at it. I finished it off with one strike and landed on the ground softly. "So much for a king" I said to myself before my menu popped up saying:

 **Ingredient acquired: King Fish S Rank**

'Huh I guess I will be cooking a fish meal tonight' I thought as Kirito and Nisihida came rushing over. "Wow I have been at this lake several times and not once had he appeared" Nisihida said. "Yeah it surprising that it just showed up all of the sudden as well as the fact it went for Mikael line" Kirito said. "Well I guess it was just luck" I told them. "Well luck or not, the next me and Kirito are out fishing you have to come with us" Nisihida told me. "Well we will see when the time comes" I replied before heading back to mine and Sinon's Cabin.

 **Mikael & Sinon first time- Third Person POV**

Mikael and Sinon had just finished their dinner and were now letting it go down but Sinon seemed to have other plans as her previous conversation with Asuna was interesting as they talked about their relationships with their boyfriends which turned into advice about sex when Asuna mention that the day Kirito confessed his feelings, the two of them shared the one thing that people often saved for marriage. These only made Sinon wonder since they did it in SAO and Mikael was trapped in SAO as well as he had girlfriend during that time. This made think about whether Mikael had sex in SAO with his girlfriend. Mikael began to notice that Sinon was deep in thought so he decides to ask "What you thinking about, Sinon." "Oh it's nothing" Sinon told him. "No it not I have seen that face before. You are thinking about something" Mikael replied. "Well it just that I was wondering if back in Sword Art Online did you ever do you know" Sinon asked him. "Did I do what back in Sword Art Online" Mikael responded not knowing what she was talking about.

"You know, the thing that you do when you are in love" Sinon said. "Did I kiss back in SAO. Yeah me and Akuro did kiss back then" Mikael responded. "No I didn't mean kissing, mean when the two of you are in bed" Sino told him. "Did you mean cuddling" Mikael asked. "No not that when you thing enter her thing" Sinon said. "Oh that, no we never did that. Me and Akuro did oral on one another but we never had sex. What brought this up" Mikael said to her. "Oh it just that me and Asuna were talking about our relationships today and she brought up how back in SAO her and Kirito had sex and since you were in SAO and had a girlfriend it made me wonder about you. Wait you did oral on her" Sinon replied. "Yep we did" Mikael said to her. "What was it like" Sinon asked him. Mikael then fell back in his chair surprised. "Mikael you okay" Sinon asked him, worried that he might be hurt. "I'm fine it just you caught me off guard by asking about mine and Akuro's experience back in Sword Art Online" Mikael replied.

"So what was it like" Sinon asked him. He then thought for a moment before saying "Well it was really good for both her and me." "It was" Sinon responded surprised that I would say that. "Well yeah your first time in sexual activity is good no matter what" Mikael said. Sinon then immediately stood up from her chair and took Mikael's hand. "Right that does it" Sinon said to him. "Does what" Mikael replied. "I want us to do it" Sinon told him. "You serious Sinon" Mikael asked. "Yes I am" Sinon said before kissing him. Mikael then lifted Sinon into his arm so they could go to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Once in the bedroom, Mikael put Sinon's feet back on the ground. Once on the ground Sinon intensified the kiss by pushing Mikael back against the door as her tongue left her lip and licked across the bottom of Mikael's mouth to beg for entrance which granted her. Their tongues clashed over dominance as Sinon wrapped her arm and leg around Mikael as his hand grabbed her butt. Mikael then guided them over to the bed to do what they both wanted to do. He gently laid her on the bed, not once breaking away from the kiss. They both soon unequipped what they were wearing until they were left in nothing but their underwear. Mikael then broke the kiss to look at Sinon as the moon shined on her. "Beautiful" was the word that escaped Mikael lips as he stared deeply at her. "The same could be said for you" Sinon said to Mikael as the moonlight shined on him. Her hand began moving along his chest which caused him to go in for another kiss. He broke it off to say "Sinon we can stop at any time if you want." "No Mikael I want us to do this with you, I want you to be my first" she told him before pulling him into a kiss

 **(The following paragraphs was cut out for being a bit to lemon and this isn't a lemon fanfiction)**

Mikael and Sinon laid in each other arms after being exhaust. "Wow that was wonderful" Sinon said. "Your right, I'm so glad that my first time was with you, Sinon" Mikael told her. "Same here Mikael. Do you think we will ever do something like in the real world" Sinon asked him. He turned to look at her and said "Whenever you're ready, we will do it together I promise." She knew why he said that as she was still haunted by the memories of what happened to her during the Death Gun Incident and it worried about what it would be like when she does it for real. "Okay once I am over that fear I want the two have our sexual experience in the real world" Sinon told him before kissing him.

 **The end of chapter 27 I'm sorry that it short but I kinda what to get to the last chapter so I can get to the next fan fiction. In the finale chapter Mikael receives something that draws his attention to Gun Gale Online.**


	28. Chapter 28- Finale

**Chapter 28- Finale**

 **The final chapter to SAO: REDEMPTION where something pulls Mikael attention to Gun Gale Online.**

 **Mikael POV**

I laid on the roof of Black Castle as I waited till the beginning of the Bullet of Bullets tournament as Sinon was going to being in it and I told her that I would watch her since I couldn't support her in game due to the fact I didn't have a Gun Gale Online account and I didn't want to transfer over my account just in case what happened to Kirito happens to me. It was really quite due to the fact everyone else was out or offline. I didn't know why but after all that happened the peace and quiet didn't seem all that refreshing since I was still worried that if I became too relaxed then something bad would happen. It had been one month since my fight with Retribution which only showed that my threat had been effective otherwise he would have returned by now. I pulled out my menu to see that it was now 1 o'clock which means that in ten minutes the Bullet of Bullets 5 would begin. I got up from where I was lying and made my way inside and to the living room which had the TV. I sat down on the couch by myself as I turned on the TV and switched it to the channel that would be broadcasting the tournament.

After about five minutes the intro to the Bullet of Bullets tournament began to play on the TV. As it came to an end the screen went blank before a message appeared saying "Due to a broadcast error, we are unable to broadcast Bullet of Bullets 5 and are trying our best to fix the error." 'that is strange' I thought since they had never had an error before in the past even during the whole Death Gun incident. I soon began to worry about Sinon since she was in the Bullet of Bullets tournament. Soon Kirito came in and asked "Hey brother, what going on." "No idea but I need to log off to check on Sinon" I told him before logging off. Once logged off I ran out of my room to go check on Sinon in her room. She was laying on her bed with her Amusphere on which proved that she was logged onto Gun Gale Online. I then went downstairs to go to the office to check on the situation but then something came through the post which was strange as I wasn't expecting it. I then picked up the letter which only had a name on it, no address at all. The name that was writing on it was my gaming name 'Sabre.' I opened the letter and read it out loud:

'To Sabre

You may have thought this is all over but this was only the beginning. You had told me not to return to Alfhiem Online and I haven't instead I targeted the one thing you care about so much. I hope you saw the display on TV with the Bullet of Bullets tournament as that was all my doing. I simply put all the participants in a similar scenario as Sword Art Online and it just happened your girlfriend is one of them but don't worry she won't die as I have her. If you want your girlfriend back, then come onto Gun Gale Online, participate in my little game of hide and seek and if you find me then you can have her back simply as that

From Retribution'

I couldn't believe what happened as my worst fear had now come true. Sinon was now trapped in a death game by my worst enemy and I am the only who can save her. It was time for me to enter Gun Gale Online.

 **The end of Chapter 28 a cliff-hanger that leds into the events of SAO: Hunter & Prey. Now Mikael must enter Gun Gale Online to hunt down Retribution** **and save Sinon but when he does he find the players of that world as his enemies and Allies. The next story will introduce the characters Philia and Strea to the Sword Art Online. SAO: Hunter & Prey will be released soon. **


End file.
